The Awakening
by Annesthesie
Summary: Après la déclaration, le sacrifice et le sauvetage, Elena se trouve dans une situation très compliquée. Pour elle, ses sentiments changent, montent à la surface sauf que, lorsqu'elle apprend une chose essentielle de son passé, comment va-t-elle faire ?
1. Les Regrets

Chapitre 1 : Les Regrets.

Liz et Caroline étaient encore toutes les deux au Grill, entrain de mettre les choses au clair. Liz devait être à sa 10 ième excuse d'avoir tué Jeremy par erreur et Caroline hésitait s'il fallait éventuellement effacer la peur de sa mère pour qu'elle ne passe pas tout son temps à s'excuser sur ce sujet.

- Caroline, comment ça se fait que Jeremy aille bien ? Je lui ais tiré dessus et il est bien mort...

- Maman je suis prête à t'expliquer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer depuis presque 1 an mais il faut que tu sois certaine de vouloir savoir du début à la fin.

- Je sais la plupart des choses. Matt m'a dit tout ce que tu lui a dis. Du moins, ce dont il se souvenait...

- Alors pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Et avoir utilisé Matt comme petit chien hein ! Il a rompu avec moi. Mille merci m'man !

- Je devais savoir. Que Matt ait rompu avec toi ne vient pas de moi. S'il t'aimait il ne t'aurait pas laisser tomber...

- Ah oui ? Parce que pour toi, ce que tu m'as fais prouve que tu m'aimes ? Tu te fiches de qui ?

- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Toutes les fois où je t'aie ignorée, laisser sur le coté. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'aime moins... Lorsque ton père m'a dit qu'il partait, et que tu as du subir le divorce, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Tu n'avais plus de gout à rien et quand j'ai commencer à avoir mes doutes, et que Matt m'a dit que tu étais un vampire j'ai eu peur qu'à nouveau je te perde. Et tu connais ma haine contre les vampires. J'ai hésité et pendant presque 1 semaine, j'ai débattu avec moi-même et me suis demandé si je devais te tuer car tu est devenue ce monstre et en même temps, tu es ma fille d'à peine 17 ans et je...

Liz ne put finir sa phrase car Caroline l'a pris dans ses bras à nouveau et se mis à pleurer.

- Je... je t'aime maman.

*Changement de scène

Elena n'avait pas bouger de place depuis que Katherine venait de quitter la pièce. Les phrases : "Ce n'est pas grave de les aimer tous les deux; Je l'ai fais." et "Stefan a tout sacrifié pour le remède pour Damon." ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête comme une tornade. Damon lui, qui reprenais doucement ses forces était toujours sur son lit. Assis contre la tête de lit, il fit une tête confuse également.

- Elena ? Tu es encore sur terre ?

- Je ne comprends pas très bien. Stefan s'est sacrifié et s'est donné à Klaus. Tu crois qu'il s'est fait t...

- Sérieusement je n'en sais rien. Klaus est le vampire le plus dangereux qui j'ai connu. Il est fou et le cinglé qui n'obéirait pas à ses ordres est foutus.

- Merci. Tu m'as calmée là... dit Elena agacée.

*Changement de scène

Stefan venait à peine de vider la fille de tout son sang, Klaus et ses hommes de mains avaient finis de mettre tous les cercueils dans le camion et prêt à partir pour de bon de Mystic Falls.

- Stefan ? Nous pouvons partir mon ami ?

- Je ne suis pas ton ami... répondit-il dégouté.

- Aller Stefan soit moins coincé. Tu es à moi maintenant. Retire ta parole et ton frère meurt dans les prochaines 24 heures.

- Je n'annulerai absolument rien. Par apport à moi, je ne trahirai pas mon frère. dit-il fier.

- Ah mais je n'aie point trahi le mien. Je lui ais promis qu'il retrouverais notre famille, que je l'y emmènerai et voilà, c'est fait. répondit Klaus avec un grand souris en coin.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer. Il t'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il te détestait profondément. Il avait confiance en toi et tu n'as fait qu'en profiter. Si après cela, tu te trouves honnête...

- Stefan, tu n'as pas à me dire comment agir. Je te suis supérieur et tu me doit le respect c'est clair ? Elijah n'a jamais voulu savoir de quelle manière il les rejoindrait. Et je n'avais aucunement envie de me retrouver avec les membres de ma famille alors que ma vie va à peine commencer.

- Tu n'es qu'un vampire sans aucun sentiment ! lui cracha Stefan brutalement.

- Serrais-tu entrain de me m'insulter ? Laisse-moi te rappeler qu'un vampire est ainsi. Nous vivons pour le sang Stefan. Pour le plaisir de faire souffrir les bonnes personnes.

- Non ! Tu es comme cela. J'ai toujours ma part d'humanité et tant que tu ne me tuera pas je resterai celui que j'étais il y a encore 2 jours.

D'un air furieux, Klaus vint plus près de Stefan et le fixait.

"Tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil compris ?"

- Je t'obéirai. répéta-t-il concentré.

"Maintenant, tu te relève et monte t'installer dans le camion."

Il s'exécuta directement en rageant. Jamais Stefan n'aurait penser se faire embarquer dans ce guêpier en voulant sauver son frère ; La seule part d'humanité vivante qu'il lui restait.

- Pour que tu comprennes ce que c'est de ne pas m'obéir, quelques heures entre la vie et la mort te ferrons du bien mon cher. dit Klaus sérieux avant de se pencher vers Stefan et lui mordre rapidement le coup.

*Changement de scène

Jeremy ne compris pas comment il était possible qu'Anna et Vicky se tenaient à coté de lui. Il cru qu'il rêvait et secoua la tête pour tenter de se réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes mortes ! se persuadait-il.

- Nous avons l'air morte là ? hésitait Vicky.

- Je suis plus que vivante Jer. ajoutait Anna calme.

- Non, je dois être entrain de faire un cauchemar c'est insensé !

- Revenir d'entre les morts l'est aussi je dirais, s'esclaffa Vicky. On dirait que Bonnie à été assez têtue pour transgresser les règles.

- Elle n'a fait que me sauver. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien du tout ? Tu es mort pendant au moins une demie heure. Pendant ce temps la, tu étais quand même quelque part...

- Et où veux-tu que j'aie pu me trouver ?

- Nous sommes toutes les deux passées par là. Cet endroit, complètement noir, irrespirable et à l'atmosphère oppressante.

- Absolument rien ne me revient. dit-il soucieux.

- Réfléchis bien Jeremy. Tu y étais au moins 10 minutes. l'obligea Anna.

- Le temps que le conseil décide où tu atterris. Moi, je me souviens très bien te voir te diriger vers le bas. dit Vicky qui s'amusait apparemment beaucoup.

- Alors, je suis mort ? dit-il choqué.

- Mais non Jeremy. Sinon, Alaric n'aurait pas pu te voir.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser Anna. dit Vicky en tapant dans sa main.

- Oh oui ! répondit Anna toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir revivre avec Jeremy à ses cotés.

*Changement de scène

- Elena il faudrait que j'aille chercher une poche de sang tu m'attends au salon s'il te plais. Et sans faire bêtise.

- Oui je suis capable de descendre sans me faire mal... Mais il faut que réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le temps qu'elle fasse face à Damon, il était déjà parti. Merci beaucoup de m'attendre...

- Je t'aie bien dis pourtant que j'avais faim... pouvais entendre Elena depuis la cave.

D'un mécontentement, elle sorti de la chambre de Damon. En arrivant au salon, il était assis dans un fauteuil avec un verre de sang à la main.

- Il faut que je m'assure comment vont les autres. Je les aient laissé tombé tout à l'heure lorsque Stefan m'annonçait que tu allais mourir.

D'un air désintéressé Damon continua son verre. Elena sorti son portable et avant qu'elle ne compose le numéro de Caroline, elle se fit devancer par celle-ci.

- Elena tout va bien ? Je n'aie aucunes nouvelles. Ni Jeremy, ni Bonnie et je viens d'essayer d'avoir Stefan mais il ne répond pas non plus peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe non plus... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jeremy ? Tu as l'air plutôt inquiète en prononçant son nom.

- Ma mère lui à tiré dessus et Bonnie a réussis de...

- Pardon ! Jeremy... s'est fait tiré dessus par ta mère ? Mon dieu ! dit Elena en lâchant son portable brusquement.

Un "ELENA !" bruyant vint du portable alors que l'intéressée était sous état de choc.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... commença t-elle en pleurant. Je n'aie plus aucuns membre de ma famille, je perds Stefan, ais perdu Jenna, John, Isobel, Miranda, Grayson et maintenant Jeremy aussi ! dit-elle en pleurant de plus en plus au point où sa respiration eu des ratés et que l'air lui manquait. Damon se précipita vers elle, lui tenant le visage pour qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau. "Calme-toi Elena je ne vais pas disparaitre moi." tentait-il de lui faire croire. "chhh"

Doucement, elle revint au calme, les yeux rempli de larmes et fixait Damon qui lui, fit une mine pas plus joyeuse qu'elle.

- Quelqu'un pourrait reprendre le portable s'il vous plait ! cria Caroline depuis l'autre bout.

Damon pris le téléphone de la main gauche alors que l'autre tenait encore le visage d'Elena pour qu'elle ne s'effondre encore.

- Caroline je te rappeler ai plus tard. Il faut que j'arrive à la calmer. Bravo de lui ruiner encore plus la journée ! dit-il furieux en lui raccrochant au nez.

- Damon, que vais-je devenir ? dit Elena inquiète. Je n'aie que 17 ans et mon anniversaire n'est que dans 1 mois même pas. Qui va me prendre en charge en attendant ? ajouta t-elle en pleurant moins qu'avant.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire ! répondit Damon détruit et désemparer devant cette situation. Elena je déteste te voir ainsi que puis-je faire ? le supplia t-elle.

- Efface mes souvenirs ! dit-elle subitement et parfaitement sérieuse.

- Quoi ! Non il n'en ais pas question. C'est la dernière chose que je ferai !

- Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas me sentir ainsi. Tu n'as pas idée comment je me sens.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux : "Je t'en supplie. Fais-le pour moi."

- Mais ça ne changera rien au faits Elena ! Tous ceux qui tu as connu auront disparut quand-même ! Et de plus, je n'aie pas envie que tu oublie ce que je t'aie dis et comment tu y à réagis encore moins.

- Enlève-moi le sentiment d'être seule à présent.

-... oui Elena tu es seule... vint depuis le couloir.

- Katherine ! Je croyais que tu... dit Damon déstabiliser.

- Comme tu le vois, je suis revenue. dit-elle d'un ton pour séduire Damon.

- Cesse des conneries Kat. Sors d'ici je vais bien.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ne t'en fais pas. dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et en effet Elena. Il n'y a plus que toi et ton petit frère Jeremy. J'avais pourtant prévenu Damon que Klaus tuerait qui bon lui semble. Et tu n'es pas en si mauvaise position il faudrait que tu t'en rende compte. Tu as quand même Damon pour te tenir compagnie pendant que ton chéri se fait diriger par Klaus tel une marionnette.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il peut y avoir entre lui et moi. Je tiens beaucoup à Damon et ça s'arrête là.

Pour Damon, ce qu'elle venait de dire eu l'effet d'une claque; Pourtant il fit semblant de s'en moquer.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Elena. Je t'aie très bien vue l'embrasser. C'était très mignon de ta part d'ailleurs. Faire le souhait d'un mourant, quelle sainte. ajoutait Katherine avant d'exploser de rire.

- Peut-être bien mais toi, pourquoi lui avoir apporté le sang de Klaus pour le guérir ? Mettons de coté le fait que tu lui était redevable...

- Il faut bien que, une fois que tu sera morte, il me reste encore un des deux frères Salvatore pour m'amuser. Stefan réapparaitra bien un jour alors il me faudra une distraction.

- Je ne serrai plus ton jouet Katherine. Et qui à dit qu'Elena ne vivra pas toujours ?

Elena voulu se manifester mais Katherine lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

- Ta petite chérie ne veut pas devenir un vampire. Il faudrait que tu te mette cela dans la tête. Histoire de ne pas être encore une fois déçu.

- Bon, merci beaucoup pour lui avoir remonter le moral. Maintenant dégage de chez moi ! se leva Damon qui s'assurait qu'Elena pouvait se tenir seule avant.

- Ouuhh Damon le sérieux est de retour. J'aime ça. dit-elle en grognant de satisfaction.

En moins de deux seconde, il disparut et réapparut derrière Katherine.

- A quoi tu joues ? Que peux-tu bien me faire de mal ?

En rapprochant son visage de celui de Damon, Elena parut choqué qu'il se laisse manipuler encore une fois. "Damon non ne la laisse pas te.." fut-elle coupé par un geste de la main.

- Tu veux jouer Katherine ? Alors jouons ! la tenta t-il en s'envolant.

Elena vit Katherine disparaître à son tour et pouvais entendre les rares fois ou Damon failli se faire attraper. Quand au bout de 5 minutes, Katherine en eu assez, elle se plaça au milieu du salon et attrapa Elena par le bras.

- Fini de jouer ! Si tu ne t'arrête pas maintenant, je brise la nuque d'Elena et nous en sommes débarrasser. le prévenu t-elle.

Alors que dans les bras de Katherine Elena n'eus presque plus d'air, des larmes lui coulaient des yeux quand Damon rentra dans le flan de Katherine et vint la plaquer au sol.

- N'ose plus jamais faire de mal à Elena tu m'as bien compris ! ragea t-il les crocs sorti. Très rapidement, il sorti de sa manche une fléchette de verveine et la planta dans son cou.

C'est d'un air horrifié qu'Elena fixait Damon tellement elle parut surprise qu'il ait réussi à surpasser l'amour qu'il avait pour Katherine à l'époque. Alors que justement, Katherine se tortillait au sol à cause de la verveine, Elena tomba dans les pommes. Damon se retrouvait donc seul dans ce salon, avec une paire de doubles évanouis mais ne pris pas longtemps à réagir et déplacer le premier danger qu'il doive résoudre.

*Changement de scène

Tyler qui depuis la pleine lune dernière n'avait pas vraiment encore repris le cour de sa vie humaine, décida qu'après 1 journée entière d'inactivité, il était temps qu'il bouge. Mais il faisait à nouveau nuit et il n'avait pas suivi ce que tous les autres ont vécu pendant cette journée. Se levant de son lit, il du partir à la recherche de son portable. Il se dit qu'il était probablement encore dans la forêt, la nuit quand il s'est transformé et à mordu Damon. Se rendant à l'ancienne propriété des Lockwood, il senti deux traces de vampires. Ses nouveaux sens développé lors de la pleine lune étaient apparus.

- J'espère que tu te plaira ici Katherine. dit Damon qui l'avait enchainer aux murs et accrochée aux chaines.

Alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement elle se demandait où Damon l'avait amener. "Oui ?" dit-il en voyant l'air perdu qu'elle faisait.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? On est où ?

- La salle de torture des Lockwood. Je pensais que tu connaitrais cette sale; Elle te ressemble bien. Je pense que tu aimes les choses un peut... piquante.

- Ha ha très drôle. Maintenant détache-moi !

- Pourquoi je ferrais ça ? C'est amusant de te voir ainsi.

- Tu vas moins rire lorsque je me détacherai.

- J'ai hâte. dit-il ironiquement et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bonnie va pouvoir t'enfermer ici. Elle en sera ravie je crois.

- Mais le loup vient ici à chaque pleine lune ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici alors qu'il pourrait me mordre.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est ce qui rend les choses intéressantes. Adieu Miss Katherine. dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- DAMON ! Reviens ici !

C'est avec une énorme satisfaction qu'il sorti de la cave. Une fois dehors, il pu sentir Tyler. Ses crocs sortaient tous seuls alors que techniquement il ne craignais rien. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en la présence de Tyler, il aurait pu mourir et donc il eu une réaction instinctive.

- Damon ? Qui est la fille que tu as enchainer là en bas ? Tu sais que j'utilise cette pièce pour muter aux pleines lunes. Elle avait la même voix qu'Elena. Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à l'avoir enfermé !

- Du calme Monsieur je fais mon malin. Jamais je n'enfermerais Elena dans un tel endroit. Non, c'est Katherine Pierce son double. Tu te souviens pas de ta meute de loups qui voulaient nous tuer ? Ils voulaient attraper Katherine aussi.

Tyler le regardait comme s'il entendait cette histoire pour la première fois. Ne laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, Damon continuait de parler :

- De ta faute j'ai failli mourir ! Alors, si j'étais toi, à présent, ce que je dis, tu le prends en compte sinon je te tue, je prendrai une jolie pierre tombale et je t'enterre moi-même !

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aie pas pu contrôlé ma transformation. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie d'ailleurs si tu me permets de poser la question...

- Longue histoire; Je suppose que barbie te briffera à temps. Tu m'excusera mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Tu n'as qu'à chercher Caroline si tu veux. ajouta Damon avant de pousser Tyler, l'écrasait au sol et disparut.

*Changement de scène

Klaus et Stefan étaient dans le camion mais n'avaient pas encore quitter la ville. L'état de Stefan était insoutenable à cause de la morsure de Klaus.

- Pourquoi fallait-il me mordre ? J'ai fais tout ce que tu voulais. J'ai bu presque 10 litres de sang en poche et j'ai chassé et tué une fille. Que voulais-tu de plus ?

- Tu devrais me remercier plutôt. J'ai sauvé ton frère. Et tu as pris sa place pendant quelques heures. Je vous lies, dit-il en riant.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi nous sommes devant la maison des Forbes ? dit Stefan interrogateur.

La seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit était un sourire qui remontait au coin des joues de Klaus.

- Oh que non ! N'y pense même pas. Je ne tuerai pas Caroline ! C'est mon amie et je tiens beaucoup trop à elle.

- Je m'en fiches Stefan. "Tu vas entrer chez Caroline, tuer Elisabeth Forbes et me ramener la fille." dit Klaus en l'hypnotisant.

- "Je vais tuer le Shérif et capturer Caroline." répéta t-il de suite.

Stefan descendit donc du camion, et luta contre l'hypnose de Klaus et son monstre intérieur. "Je ne peux pas faire ça !" Pourtant, il se retrouvait devant la porte et sonna.

Caroline vint ouvrir la porte, surprise de voir que Stefan venait la voir elle avant d'aller dire à Elena qu'il allait bien.

- Hey bonsoir Stefan. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ta mère est là ? dit-il tel un robot.

- Dans la cuisine... Pourquoi. demanda Caroline en souriant.

- Je dois lui parler. Je peux entrer ?

- Je t'en prie. dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

Klaus suivait tous les évènements depuis dehors, était entrain de savourer ce moment comme personne.

- Liz ? Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

- Stefan je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour discuter avec toi.

- Maman ça ne va pas ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

- D'accord. dit Caroline incertaine.

Lorsque Stefan se retrouva seul avec Liz, il l'hypnotisa et fit semblant de terminer la conversation.

- Liz c'est dangereux de sortir à cette heure-ci. Vous n'avez pas idée sur ce que vous pourriez tomber.

- Stefan je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions. Laisse-moi sortir.

Caroline arrivait déjà dans le couloir lorsque sa mère fut presque sortie.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laisse sortir ! Stefan ! cria t-elle en suivant sa mère.

Une fois dehors, Klaus attrapa Liz par la taille et lui mordit le coup.

- Maman ! Klaus pourquoi tu fais ça ! dit-elle alors que ses crocs sortaient et qu'elle s'appretait à sauter sur lui. Stefan l'attrapa par le dos et la retenu dans ses bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Que-ce que tu fais ? Il tue ma mère ! Je t'en prie. pleura t-elle en voyant que Liz tomba au sol, gisant dans le sang qu'elle avait perdu à cause de Klaus.

- Je suis tellement désolé Caroline. Je devais le faire. Il m'a obligé. dit-il dégouté de lui-même.

Alors qu'elle pleurait à flot, Klaus vint plus près d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es à présent seule. Tu est à moi tout comme Stefan. Et tu ne voudras jamais t'échapper de mon emprise."

- Je n'aie plus personne et je t'appartiens. répéta Caroline bravement avant se cligner des yeux et arrêter de pleurer.

- Excuse-moi Caroline. Tout est de ma faute. lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Arrête de t'excuser Stefan ! Montez dans le camion nous avons une longue route. dit Klaus ravie de pouvoir laisser à Mystic Falls, le souvenir et dernier avertissement.

*Changement de scène

Anna et Vicky avaient apparurent encore une fois cette nuit. Lorsque Jeremy pensait enfin avoir la paix et était remonté dans sa chambre quand il y découvrit les deux filles sur son lit entrain de rire comme deux parfaites copines.

- Tu est un vampire depuis combien de temps toi ? demande Vicky à Anna.

- 1868. Je voulais venger ma mère. C'est à cause des Salvatore qu'elle est morte. Et toi ?

- Cette année. Sauf que je n'aie personne à venger à part ma petite personne. C'est Damon qui m'a attaqué, tué à moitié, soigné et tué définitivement. Je n'aie rien contre Stefan il voulait même m'aider à suivre une vie normale. Si seulement tu avais vu où Damon à "enterrer" mon corps...

- Sympa ta mort dit donc. Éclatait Anna de rire.

- Comment tu es morte ? Histoire que je rie également.

- Katherine Pierce m'a transformée. Elle doit toujours être vivante aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Damon tenait trop à elle pour la tuer.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ta mort alors ?

- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir quelque chose à rire ? répliqua Anna.

- Je vous dérange peut-être les filles ? dit Jeremy agacé de devoir les supporter.

- Ah non en aucun cas. Vient d'installer entre nous. On sait partager. dit Vicky d'un ton joueur.

- Sérieusement fichez-moi la paix. Du moins pour la nuit si ça vous embête pas...

Aussi vite avait-il prononcer cette phrase qu'elles avaient disparues.

- Ça c'était facile... conclu t-il en allant se coucher pour de bon.

*Changement de scène

Quand Damon était entré à la pension, il avait retrouvé Elena dans la même position qu'il avait laissé avant d'aller enchainer Katherine. Il avait allumer le feu et déposé Elena dans le canapé avec quelques coussins afin de soutenir sa tête. Il vérifia de temps en temps si elle n'avait rien et retournait à terre à coté d'elle. Il ne dormait que d'un œil lorsque 2 heures plus tard Elena repris conscience. Se redressant légèrement, elle pris appuis sur le dos du canapé pour s'assoir.

- Comment tu te sens ? dit Damon prudent.

- J'ai horriblement mal au crâne... Où est Katherine ?

- Je m'en suis charger. Elle n'est pas prête de revenir ici avant un bon moment.

- Qu'en as-tu fais ! dit-elle choqué

- Calme. Pas besoin de te mettre dans un tel état seulement pour elle.

- Excuse-moi. C'est seulement qu'en quelque sorte, je tiens à elle. C'est quand même mon ancêtre, elle m'a sauvé les fois où Stefan et toi n'auriez rien pu faire pour me sauver.

- Je comprends que tu puisses malgré tout ça l'aimer un peu. Mais fait attention de ne pas commencer à vouloir la sauver sinon je me charge de ton cas personnellement Elena.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point.

- Tu n'as que mal à la tête et pas ailleurs tu es certaine ? Katherine avait l'air de bien te presser avec son bras tout à l'heure.

- Non je vais bien. Je suis seulement fatigué et j'aimerai aller dormir.

- Tu préfère aller dormir dans la chambre de Stefan ou une des 5 autres de la maison pour que tu ne passe pas toute ta nuit à pleurer mon cher frère...

- J'ai besoin de dormir dans sa chambre Damon. Peut-être que tu ne.. fut-elle coupée alors que Damon posa deux doigt devant sa bouche.

- Je m'en doutes bien. C'est n'est pas un problème. Tu arriveras à te lever ?

Elle tenta de se mettre debout, réussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux deux petites marches du salon et frôlait de tomber tellement elle tombait de sommeil.

- Hé doucement toi ! Aller vient-là. dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

- ... merci beaucoup... fit-elle en bayant.

Il se contentait de sourire et entrer dans la chambre de Stefan. Il y déposa avec attention Elena, qui dormait à moitié et ne pris pas la peine de se recouvrir avec la couverture. Elle se coucha sur le coté et pris le coussin de Stefan contre elle. Damon lui mettait la couverture sur elle et lui dit bonne nuit.

- ...attends Damon. Tu peux rester à coté de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Bien sûr. sourit-il et s'assit à gauche du lit de Stefan. Il ne fallut que 5 minutes pour qu'Elena dorme profondément et que Damon puisse quitter la pièce. Avant de laisser la porte entre-ouverte, il regarda encore une fois Elena et murmurait : je t'aime.


	2. Histoires Anciennes

Chapitre 2 : Histoire Ancienne

Klaus, Stefan et Caroline venaient de faire presque 2h de route et arrivaient en Louisiane. Ils s'arrêtaient devant l'allée d'un château gigantesque en pierres grises qui devait être là depuis des siècles.

- C'est ton château ? demande Caroline choquée en voyant l'édifice et n'en revenait pas.

- Un château que ma famille à acquis depuis très longtemps. Bien avant que tu ne sois née.

- Il est vraiment très joli. J'aime.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Caroline mon cher Stefan. Elle est très coopérative. dit Klaus tout content.

"rumph !" exprimait Stefan en le regardant à peine.

- Cesse de faire le difficile. Tout d'abord tu vas pouvoir prendre des vacances. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me reposer. Personne ne peut me tuer, et aucune bête n'est à ma recherche. Relax.

- Je n'aimerais faire qu'une seule chose c'est aller dormir dans une chambre et que ce cauchemar se termine.

- Tu peux aller choisir une des chambres au deuxième étage. N'entre dans aucunes du premier elles appartiennes aux membre de ma famille. dit Klaus avec une certaine sensibilité.

- Alors tu tiens malgré tout à ta famille ? dit-il étonné.

- Stefan, tout le monde aime ses parents, frères et sœurs. Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais.

- J'aimerais aussi pouvoir passer un appel. demanda t-il incertain.

- Ah tu souhaites appeler ta copine.

- Juste une dernière fois. Je t'en supplie. J'aurais aimé lui..

- Oui je m'en doutes bien. Tiens, dit-il en tentant le téléphone portable qu'il lui avait pris.

Stefan pris le portable et Klaus ajouta tout de suite après : "Tu as 10 minutes pas une de plus." Il acquiesçait, entra dans la demeure et monta au deuxième étage. Hésitant à prendre une chambre, il prit la première qu'il vit et s'installait sur le double lit qui aurait pu accueillir 5 personnes. Il composa le numéro d'Elena espérant que malgré l'heure, elle réponde :

Après 4 bips, Stefan cru qu'il était insensé de l'appeler maintenant et juste quand il voulut raccrocher elle répondit :

- On est au beau milieu de la nuit, j'essaie de dormir et..

- C'est moi Elena. dit-il calme.

-... rien de pu sortir de sa bouche tellement elle était heureuse et triste de pouvoir lui parler.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti sans pouvoir te dire adieu. Klaus veut m'utiliser pour je ne sais quoi et m'a obligé à boire une dizaine de litres de sang contre le remède de Damon.

- Tu... ça va ? répondit Elena à peine réveillé.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais te dire une chose que tu risque te prendre très mal...

Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien faisant son mieux pour rester consciente.

- J'ai du attirer le Shérif Forbes en dehors de sa maison, Klaus l'a tuée et m'a obligé de capturer Caroline. Elle est hypnotisée alors forcément elle ne se plaint pas. Bizarrement, Klaus veut que moi je reste moi. Et il m'a mordu au coup pour que j'apprenne ce que signifie l'obéissance envers lui.

Elena déjà triste, ce mit à pleurer encore une fois. Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle perde définitivement Stefan elle ne pu réagir autrement.

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher Stefan ! Je t'interdit de mourir tu m'as bien comprise ? Demande à Klaus de te faire boire son sang !

- Mais j'ai déjà donné tout ce que je pouvais avoir Elena. Je t'ai abandonnée à Damon, et Caroline est avec moi, Katherine ne nous à pas suivis alors je n'aie aucune idée d'où elle se trouve.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'autorise d'être avec Damon Stefan ! Je t'aime toi. C'est ton frère non d'un chien... Que vais-je devenir sans toi !

- A vrai dire, tu vas devoir vivre ta vie sans moi à présent. dit-il en retenant sa rage en lui. Damon saura très bien s'occuper de toi... Il t'a toujours sauvé et sans lui tu serrais morte depuis un bon bout de temps alors il est bien mieux que moi.

- Cesse de dire des choses comme tel ! Oui Damon m'a souvent sauvé mais tu étais toujours de la partie et qui rendait la partie "sauvetage d'Elena partie 2" possible.

- De toute façon, plus personne ne te cherche maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie sans que je m'en mêle. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est fini Elena. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ses mains devant sa figure. Klaus entra dans la pièce, tendit la main pour reprendre le téléphone avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Tu as pu dire à ta chère Elena que tu l'aimes ? demanda t-il fier.

- Fiches-moi la paix. J'ai mal au cou et j'aimerais pouvoir dormir aussi tranquillement que possible. Ne pourrais-tu pas me guérir de cette morsure ?

- Non je tiens à ce que jusqu'à demain matin tu l'aie et que tu la sentes. La pression qu'elle te feras, la peine et te dévorera de l'intérieure. dit-il amusé.

- Je te hais ! répondit Stefan en rogne et détourna son regard de lui.

- Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi mon cher.

*Changement de scène

Elena qui venait se de faire raccrocher au nez comme une vulgaire chaussette, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une fois le téléphone éteint, sa main tremblait et elle pleura encore plus. De peur de ne vraiment jamais plus revoir Stefan, elle cria de rage et détruit la tête de lit. Damon qui bien sûr, n'avait pas manqué son cri, rappliquait en vitesse dans la chambre et quand il vit Elena, la main ensanglantée et pleurante, il fut horrifié.

- Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il inquiet

En s'approchant doucement d'elle, il respira profondément avant de laisser l'odeur du sang pénétrer dans ses narines.

- Elena ? ajouta t-il encore plus paniqué en voyant qu'elle était si triste qu'elle ne pouvait dire un mot. Pourquoi tu as crié ? Et la tête de lit... Sans oublié ta main ! Comment as-tu ?

- Stefan... répondit-elle et Damon n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre qu'il l'avait appelé il n'y a même pas 10 minutes.

- D'accord. Commence par te calmer. Regarde-moi... Voilà. Ecoute, on va descendre soigner ta main, tu vas venir dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain matin et je ne prendrai pas de non comme réponse !

- Il me laisse tomber Damon. Il vient de me le dire, dit-elle avec la voix remplie de larmes.

- Non il t'aime. C'est à cause de Klaus. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui il n'est pas stupide assez pour virer une fille tel que toi, tenta t-il de la rassurer.

- Tu crois vraiment que..

- Oui Elena ! Et maintenant vient avec moi. dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Il la quitta deux secondes pour ouvrir la fenêtre et prendre un essuie afin d'éviter de mettre du sang partout. En descendant les escaliers, Elena risqua de tomber deux fois et fut rattraper de justesse par Damon qui était sur ses gardes.

- Tu es certaine de pouvoir tenir debout ? dit-il hésitant.

- Si tu me soutiens oui mais sinon je m'écrase au sol, tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

L'asseyant au coin du plan de travail dans la cuisine, il prit tout ce qu'il pu trouver pour refermer la plaie qu'elle avait. Passant sa main à l'eau chaude, Elena poussa un cri de douleur qui lui passa rapidement. Elle s'était faite une entaille de presque 5 centimètres de la main au poignet et Damon n'eus pas assez de bandages pour faire les deux. Il couru prendre un t-shirt noir qu'il lui fixait autour du bras pour qu'on ne voie pas sa blessure et que du sang puisse être visible.

- Merci beaucoup Damon, dit Elena en se levant de sa chaise et le serrant dans ses bras

- Pas de soucis. dit-il ravi.

- Ouch ! ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle venait de pousser sur son poignet.

- Tu veux un cachet pour faire partir la douleur ?

- Parce que vous en avez ? Depuis le temps qu'ils doivent être là...

- Oui ils sont bons. Je ne vais pas t'intoxiquer ne t'en fais pas, en rigolant.

Il sorti un cachet et attendait qu'il se soude. D'une traite Elena l'avalait et tira une tête de dégout.

- Bon tu peux monter je vais chercher tes affaires dans la chambre de Ste.. Damon ne fini pas sa phrase en voyant qu'Elena ne voulait pas penser à lui.

- Je te retrouve en haut. fit-elle d'une mine triste.

Damon éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et remontait dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Elena qui ramassait une photo tombé de son sac. D'où il était, Damon vit que dessus se trouvaient Stefan et Elena au Grill. D'un coup de vent, l'image disparut des mains d'Elena et Damon la cacha, dans un endroit qu'elle ne trouverait jamais.

- Il faut que tu cesse de te faire du mal ! Aller va te coucher il presque 3h du matin et demain tu as cours.

- Je ne veux pas aller en cours Damon. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire sur ma liste déjà assez longue. dit-elle en grippant la couverture et en ouvrant le lit. Elle s'assit dessus et attendit Damon qui se changeait.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre tu sais, dit-il en ne percevant aucuns bruit et en lançant un regard sur son lit.

Elena se contentais de sourire et se mit en position fœtale toujours avec l'oreiller de Stefan dans les bras. Quand Damon sorti de sa salle de bain, il ne portait qu'un jogging.

- Tu devrais aussi lâcher cet oreiller; Tu te fais encore du mal pour rien. dit-il avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

En le regardant, elle se dit qu'en effet il était stupide qu'elle se ruine la nuit avec un simple oreiller qui de toute façon ne remplacerait pas Stefan. En s'approchant du coté d'Elena, il la soulevait et la prit dans ses bras et lui disant :

- Je te rappel que j'ai failli mourir ce soir alors j'aimerais reprendre mes forces. Ne t'en fais pas pour Stefan. Il ne lui arrivera rien ce soir. On aura tout le temps demain pour s'en occuper. dit-il en lui souriant et en la laissant se remettre dans le lit tranquillement. J'espère que tu ne ronfle pas, ajouta t-il ironiquement.

Elena leva les yeux en l'air, se tournait vers la porte et se sentait plus en sécurité et en confiance que dans la chambre vide de Stefan.

- Si je te baffe en dormant j'en suis désolé je ne l'aurais pas fait volontairement...

- J'ai tellement l'habitude que tu m'en donnes maintenant que je ne les santerai pas, répliqua Damon en s'esclaffant.

*Changement au jour suivant.

Après cette nuit troublante pour tout le monde vint enfin le jour. Il apportait avec lui, un soleil éclatant et dans l'air airait une odeur étrange.

D'abord; Tyler. Il la perçu comme un changement de situation grave. Alors que pour lui, une journée parfaitement normale devait arriver. Elle avait commencé comme le premier jour lorsque Stefan était revenu à Mystic Falls en 2009. Bien sûr, son père et Vicky n'étaient plus là mais les évènements se passèrent exactement pareils. Si Carole ne lui rappelait pas de se lever afin d'aller en cour il aurait eu un dernier avertissement pour les avoirs déjà manqué autant.

- Tyler debout ! Je dois partir tôt ce matin. Votre lycée organise une soirée nommé "L'échappée Romantique" suivant la nuit d'hier soir et la projection d'Autant en emporte le Vent.

- Pourquoi devrais-je encore aller en cours ? J'ai presque 18 ans m'man...

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Lockwood mais, vous ne les avez pas encore alors veuillez bouger votre...

- Ça va je descends dans 5 minutes ! dit-il agacé, en se recouvrant la couverture sur la tête alors que Carole quitta la pièce.

Alors qu'il comptait se rendormir, peu importe les cours, son réveil sonna et lui brisait les tympans. Pris d'un excès de rage, il détruit le réveil avant qu'il ne se répète pour la 3 fois. "Duh !" dit-il en se levant et prit ses vêtements. S'habillant en même pas 1 minute, il secoua ses cheveux et se trouvait déjà en bas des escaliers.

- Maman j'y vais ! dit-il en sortant rapidement. Quand il fut devant sa voiture, il réalisait qu'il lui manquait une chose importante sans laquelle il ne pourrait point aller bien loin : Ses clefs.

Carole arriva tranquillement dehors avec un café et les clefs de Tyler dans la main.

- Peut-être en auras-tu besoin... dit-elle en lui tentant la main.

- Merci, répondit Tyler en ouvrant sa portière.

- Hé, tu n'oublie rien ? ajouta t-elle en venant à coté de lui.

Tyler lui fit une bise et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa voiture, mis le contact et décampait à toute vitesse vu l'heure.

Carole secoua la tête pour exprimer qu'aujourd'hui les jeunes n'avaient vraiment plus aucune notion du temps et se mit également au volant de sa voiture.

Ensuite; Jeremy. Il avait très mal dormi et ce réveillait, une partie du corps l'une après l'autre. Vicky et Anna n'étaient pas encore là et il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça. En ouvrant sa fenêtre, et en percevant l'air, il fut choqué de ne pas sentir l'air frais, ni les odeurs des pots d'échappements de voitures qui passaient dans l'allée mais l'odeur de sang. Lorsqu'il se baissa sur le sol afin de trouvé d'où cette odeur pouvait bien venir, c'est avec un immense choc qu'il vit le corps de Vicky, morte, les bras ouvert et la tête fracturée au dessus du front. N'en revenant pas, il se pinçait pour vérifier s'il dormait encore ou non... Alaric à moitié réveillé, passait devant la chambre de Jeremy et prit la parole :

- Hé tu vas bien ! Tu tire une tête comme si tu venais de voir un mort, dit-il moqueur.

- Alaric, tu ne sens rien de bizarre ? dit Jeremy pour savoir si cela ne venait que de lui.

- Non absolument rien... A part qu'il fait magnifique et que pour une fois, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on aura une journée calme.

- Ok. Merci Rick. Je te retrouve en bas.

- Traines pas, je dois aller donner cours dans 1h...

Jeremy répondit par un bref " mhhm " avant de faire semblant de se lever et se préparer. Quand Alaric descendit enfin les escaliers, Jeremy retourna voir en dessous de son lit pour voir que le corps de Vicky avait disparu. Soudain une voix lui apparu de nulle part : " Tu vas payer pour avoir osé t'opposer aux règles ! "

C'était celle d'une femme et dit d'un air menaçant. " C'est n'importe quoi... Que m'arrive t-il ? " se demanda t-il tout en prenant son sac, ses affaires et descendit rejoindre Alaric qui avait déjà préparé du café.

- Tu es vraiment certain que tu n'as rien ! Tu semble différent ce matin...

- Oui.. Pourrais-tu dire au directeur que je n'étais pas bien et je suis resté chez moi ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore rater les cours ?

- C'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse. J'ai des choses plus importantes à résoudre.

Il faut que je parle à Bonnie.

- Jer, si tu continue de rater les cours ainsi, tout comme Elena d'ailleurs; Vous allez rater votre année. Et malgré tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous n'avez que 16 et 17 ans !

- Merci de me rabaisser à la capacité d'un gamin... dit-il en prenant son sac et se dirigeait vers dehors

- Mais c'est ce que vous êtes les gars ! pu t-il à peine ajouter alors que la porte ce referma déjà. ...génial ! dit-il furax.

*Changement de scène

Stefan qui lui aussi n'avait pas dormi comme il l'aurait souhaiter, eu peine à se lever. Sa morsure lui fit horriblement mal et le premier geste qu'il eu était d'aller dans la petite salle de bain accroché à la pièce. En entrant dans la pièce, tout changea rapidement. Sans le savoir sur le coup, il eu un flash-back. Tenant la porte entre-ouverte, il observait et entendit Katherine discuter avec Damon.

- Mon cher petit frère vous aimes beaucoup apparemment. dit Damon peu étonné.

- Stefan est très gentil mais je préfère les mauvais garçons... dit-elle en se lovant contre lui.

- Elena, je ne suis pas forcément mauvais, c'est elle qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements...

- Jamais tu n'aurais du approuver qu'elle joue avec toi ainsi. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

- Je dirais que, je ne désires que toi et que personne d'autre ne me mérite. rigola t-il en s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres.

- Je vous aimes Monsieur Salvatore, ajouta Elena en l'embrassant joyeusement.

Stefan était sous le choc de la réalité et possibilité de cette scène. Il claqua la porte et tenta de fuir de la propriété du château. Il fut retenu contre son gré juste devant la barrière qui menait à la route principale. En s'énervant contre la grille en métal et les pierres en béton, il se fractura la main un grand craquement parvint se son bras.

- Bonjour Stefan, le surprit Klaus avec une ligne de sang sur le coté gauche des lèvres. Tu tentes encore de m'échapper ? Alors que j'allais gentiment te guérir de cette blessure...

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? Je serrai revenu dans quelques heures.

- Tu vois le problème, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te faire confiance. Surtout après que tu viennes d'essayer de partir.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Il fait étouffant dans ce château.

- Et tu trouves que 50 ares de jardins et de forêts ne te suffisent pas ? Tu devrais profiter de cette belle journée dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration d'air frais.

Stefan émis une plainte et retourna au château. Caroline venait de se lever et salua gentiment Klaus qui lui, pris sa main et lui fit une bise. Stefan pouvait percevoir en Caroline qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même mais qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer

- Ma chère Caroline. As-tu bien dormi ? s'inquiétait Klaus en voyant l'instant après l'avoir salué, elle perdu toute expression de joie.

- Oui merci. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être comme... abandonnée. Seule...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Stefan et moi sommes là pourtant. Tu peux toujours compter sur nous.

- ... surtout sur moi. murmura l'intéressé.

- J'aimerai pouvoir aller me promener dans les jardins ils sont si incroyables. Stefan, viendrais-tu avec moi ?

- Oui avec joie.

- Tandis que vous irez visiter les environs, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger. Je rentre dans 2h ! "Aucun de vous ne sort de la propriété en mon absence !" les hypnotisa t-il avant d'aller chercher son manteau dans le couloir et disparaitre en une traite.

Caroline échangea un regard gêné à Stefan et quitta la pièce pour se changer avant se de sortir également. Stefan ne compris pas très bien pourquoi soudainement elle agissait ainsi mais il faudrait qu'il mette cela au clair.

*Changement de scène

Du coté d'Elena et Damon, autant dire qu'ils devaient être les seuls de toute la bande à avoir dormi comme des charmes. Avant de s'endormir hier soir, Elena avait remarqué que par une sorte de gêne mêlée à du respect, Damon s'était retourner pour dormir. Ils avaient donc dormis dos à dos mais ce qu'Elena ne savait pas c'est qu'elle tournait en dormant. Résultat, elle avait fait face à lui toute la nuit. Damon souhaitant ne pas dépasser les limites, il s'était couché sur le dos mais n'osait pas regarder Elena, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il dormait, son bras gauche s'était posé sur le matelas entre eux deux et Elena qui généralement prenait les mains de Stefan, pris celle de Damon. Le remarquant, il ne savait pas s'il devait la bouger, lui signaler et donc créer encore une situation inconfortable. En apparence, Damon ne laissa paraitre aucune émotion alors qu'en lui, pouvoir lui tenir la main ainsi faisait parti du bonheur simple. Après 6h de sommeil, Elena se réveilla, avec un mal de tête et le t-shirt que Damon lui avait bandé autour du bras dans la nuit. Remarquant qu'elle tenait fermement la main de Damon, elle réfléchit bien avant de bouger. Doucement, elle défit ses doigts des siens et descendit encore plus doucement du lit. C'était assez idiot de croire que Damon n'aura rien suivi et entre-ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu essaies de ne pas me réveiller en faisant aussi peu de bruit ? demanda t-il en riant.

- Non. J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais aller prendre une douche et..

- Oh tu aimerais que je sorte ?

D'un seul coup, un énorme blanc s'installa entre eux et Elena rougit autant qu'une tomate.

- Je.. je vais aller la prendre dans une autre chambre merci.

En quittant la pièce, Damon attendit qu'Elena soit sortie pour se taper la tête à cause du blanc qu'il avait créé. En se levant à son tour, il entre-ouvrit la fenêtre et pu sentir une odeur magnifique. Comme si pour lui, enfin une journée pouvait bien se dérouler. Prenant très rapidement l'air sur son balcon, il pensa à son frère probablement entrain d'être utiliser comme un chien, à tuer sans regret. Il retourna dans la chambre et eu la bonne idée de descendre en bas avant Elena, qui était à peine dans sa douche, et préparerai un déjeuner. Tentant d'apprendre dans quelle chambre elle avait bien pu aller, il tendit l'oreille. Arrivé devant la chambre la plus proche de celle de Stefan, cela lui parut logique.

- ELENA ? cria t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

- OUI ? répondit-elle aussi fort que possible. Avec le bruitage de l'eau elle n'arrivait pas à s'entendre parler.

- Que voudrais-tu manger ? demande t-il presque gêné de ne pas connaitre un minimum ses gouts.

- On ne peut pas en discuter après ! répliqua t-elle.

- Si bien sûr. Désolé ! dit-il en se demandant ce qu'Elena pouvait bien penser de lui après ça.

Continuant son chemin vers la cuisine, il ouvrit tous les rideaux du salon. Il ouvrit également les doubles portes afin de laisser l'air entrer dans la maison. Damon se surpris lui-même de pouvoir reprendre une vie pseudo joyeuse avec un énorme poids en moins. Il avait réalisé que jamais personne ne l'avait obligé d'aimer Katherine. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait avec lui mais elle l'avait surprit en transformant Stefan aussi. Techniquement, c'était donc grâce à Stefan qu'il était encore en vie. Avoir été obligé de se nourrir de sang par lui, là mené à faire des milliers d'actions qu'il regrette. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien sur quoi se casser la tête. Bien sûr il restait le sauvetage de Stefan mais il ne pouvait quand même rien y changer sur le moment...

Elena coupa enfin l'eau, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine complètement éclairée par la lumière du jour. Avant que son essuie autour de ses cheveux tombe, elle le rattrapait et pu refaire la même action 3 fois avant qu'il tienne enfin correctement.

- Tu es sûr que je sois venue ici la nuit ? On ne dirait pas la même pièce. dit-elle choquée.

- En même temps tu étais quelque peu... endormie quand je t'ais fais descendre. Et encore moins au top de ta forme. Comment va ta main ?

- Mal. Ma plaie est refermée mais constate par toi-même. dit-elle en tentant son bras.

Damon lui le prit délicatement et passa légèrement sur la cicatrice. Elena émit une plainte et retira automatiquement son bras de ses mains. Se faisant mal une seconde fois pour rien...

- Si tu veux je te donne 3 goûtes même pas de mon sang et ça disparaît. Au risque bien sûr que tu..

- Non j'ai vraiment envie. J'en ais assez d'avoir mal partout.

Choqué, l'envie lui passa rapidement.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire... Uniquement que mes blessures partent.

S'ouvrant une veine, Damon tendit son poignet à Elena qui bu son sang pas plus que 2 secondes.

- Merci, dit-elle en voyant disparaître sa cicatrice et en remarquant que son mal de crâne lui fichait enfin la paix.

- Évite de mourir c'est tout ce que je demande...

- Ça, c'est ton rôle. Je ne suis qu'humaine. Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus.

- Tu sais quoi Elena, on va quitter cette maison. Sortir, se changer les idées.

- Quoi ? Non je.. dit-elle déroutée.

- Il faut que tu te détendes. Et je veux être certain qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Je ne peux pas quitter tout le monde comme ça Damon ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il est arrivé au autres. Déjà, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va Alaric. Mon dieu et Caroline, tu ne l'as pas rappeler ! dit-elle en ayant complètement oublié que Stefan lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait du tué Liz et prendre Caroline en otage.

- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en charge. J'ai une chose à lui demander. Va voir Caroline et ensuite vient dans l'ancienne maison où Bonnie se trouve.

- D'accord. fit-elle d'une moue déçue et triste en même temps.

- Survis jusque là. Et après ça, on va partir d'ici. Peu importe où mais il faut que toi, autant que moi, on arrive à penser à autre chose.

D'un hochement de tête, Elena prit une bouteille d'eau avec elle et quitta la maison Damon sur ses pieds.

- A plus tard, la salua t-il.

*Changement de scène

Bonnie faisait parti des gens qui ont pu passer une nuit calme et se réveilla parfaitement reposée. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir ainsi, elle se sentait plus puissante... Elle prit de quoi manger dans le sac que Jeremy lui avait apporter afin de pouvoir manger et boire et descendit puis sorti. Quand elle fut dehors, elle senti une présence anormale.

- Qui est là ! demanda t-elle assez fort pour être entendu à presque 5 mètres.

Soudainement, une personne apparu juste devant elle. Elle paraissait adulte, dans les 40 aines d'années.

- Bonjour Bonnie Bennett. dit-elle d'un air joueur.

- Qui est-tu !

- De ta famille ma chère. Emily m'a prévenue que tu avais utilisé un de mes propres sorts si j'ai bien compris.

- Comment a-t-elle pu te prévenir ? Et que veux-tu dire par "ton propre sort" ?

- C'est moi qui l'ais créé. Celui que tu as utilisé pour ramener à la vie Jeremy Gilbert. Nous t'avons pourtant prévenu qu'il y aurait des conséquences...

- Comment as-tu créé un sortilège !

- Tellement de questions... Pourquoi ne pas poser la bonne ? dit l'inconnue agacé. Je n'ais point créé que celui la; Mais tous les autres dont tu as la connaissance.

Bonnie était encore plus choquée d'apprendre que de toute évidence, cette sorcière avait pu inventé tout ça.

- Je suis Hayla Bennett. La première sorcière du monde. sourit-elle joyeuse.

* Changement de scène

- Caroline que fais-tu ? dit Stefan qui patientais dans le couloir du château.

- J'arrive. Excuse-moi mais je voulais me changer et je n'aie pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre des affaires hier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Je n'aie rien pu faire, Klaus m'a hypnotisé. Mais je te promet qu'à toi, il n'arrivera rien. Jamais je n'autoriserai qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- N'en parlons pas veux-tu... demanda t-elle en changeant rapidement de sujet. C'est une belle journée, autant ne pas la gâcher hein ? fit-elle subitement joyeuse.

- Oui d'accord. Tout ce que tu souhaitera.

En voyant Caroline de plus près, il remarquait à quel point la robe qu'elle avait trouvé était belle et lui fit un grand sourire. Lui tentant le bras pour sortir, Caroline fut ravie et s'en emparait en moins de 5 secondes. Ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins et furent étonnés de voir à quel point il était encore entretenu pour une construction aussi ancienne.


	3. Les Promesses Part 1

Chapitre 3 : Les Promesses

La salle retenait sa respiration quand la fille qui venait d'entré, était parfaitement consciente de l'énergie et de la force qu'elle dégageait. D'un pas sûr elle avança et alla se planter juste devant le bureau des juges.

- Halya quelle entrée... dit Gryph peut étonné par contre. Si tu pouvais éviter de détruire nos portes.

- Et si toi tu évitais de traiter ma famille de cette façon ! Laisse la petite hors de ça Gryph. Si tu veux que je ferme ton portail très bien je m'en occuperai mais laisse Bonnie partir. Ainsi que Jeremy ! Elle aime ce garçon plus que tout. Je trouve que ramener une personne à en risquer sa propre vie est une preuve assez puissante.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre vu qu'apparemment, la leçon que venait de lui faire Halya lui avait cloué le bec.

- Ma fois il va bien falloir qu'il soit juger quand même. Je ne peux laisser cela impunis. Et j'aimerais discuter avec toi en privé. Car ramener complètement cet humain sera impossible.

- Il pourrait nous être utile.. dit Dracan. Le dernier humain à qui nous avions confié cette tâche à fini par en finir plus vite lui même. Avec votre aide il y arrivera probablement mieux.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas encore charger un humain d'avoir le 6 ième sens ! J'ai eu assez de mal d'apprendre à l'ancien comment faire et regarde où cela l'a mener.

- Certe mais il n'avait que toi.

- Je ne suis pas une marionnette. Je voyage aux endroits quand bon me semble depuis des années et en solitaire.

- Tu nous dois quand même un service je te rappel ma chère ! Ce.. comment déjà ?

- Niklaus... dit-elle tout bas.

- Ah oui Niklaus. Un vampire et un loup... Ta première erreur ! Tu aurais du sentir qu'il n'était pas qu'humain avant de lui lancer le sortilège.

- Je t'en prie ne revenons pas sur cela.

- Ah il serait temps je trouve. Tu es au courant qu'il peut être les deux depuis qu'une sorcière à levé le sort que tu lui avait lancé ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... répliqua t-elle.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Va t'asseoir dans ce cas. Nous en sommes loin d'avoir fini mes amis ! dit-il à l'audience toute entière.

*Changement de scène

Alaric passait une journée incroyablement normale depuis 1 mois. Calme, sans une seule histoire de vampire. Arrivait son heure d'histoire. Il n'était pas au courant des évènements sauf pour Bonnie. Il fut surprit de voir que 4 élèves lui manquait. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie et Matt étaient tous les quatre absents. Cependant, il n'eu pas le temps de poser aux reste de la classe où ils pouvaient se trouver et commença son cours.

Au bout d'une brève hésitation Dana prit la parole :

- Vous aller bien Monsieur Saltzman ? Vous avez l'air absent.

- Ehm, oui merci Dana. Vous avec quel court après ? demanda t-il hésitant.

- Et bien vous êtes le dernier court de notre journée.

- Alors, écouter; Vous n'avez cas profiter plus tôt de votre weekend cette semaine. Je m'expliquerai avec le principal et il vous suffit de dire que je n'étais pas là.

En se levant, deux garçons tapaient dans leurs mains et éclataient de joie car ils savaient qu'un super weekend s'annonçait. Alors qu'Alaric lui, prit avec beaucoup de mal ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle du principal...

*Changement de scène

Elena qui venait de dormir comme un charme depuis maintenant 2 heures se réveilla en pleine forme et avec un bien être qui lui était devenue rare. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait elle se redressa automatiquement afin de se mettre sur pieds. Une fois debout, elle fut choquée de la simple beauté de la pièce. Tout était en bois foncé avec un couché de soleil qui s'annonçait être magnifique. Des tableaux peints qui n'avaient en aucun cas l'air d'être neuf. En s'en approchant elle vit " 1858 " Regardant vers la gauche elle ouvrit la fenêtre encastrée et fut choquée que dehors avait l'air encore plus beau qu'à l'intérieur. En ne faisant pas un bruit Damon entra dans la chambre. Il l'a regardait la tête sortie, respirant l'air frais cet endroit magique. Il ria légèrement et Elena eu un choc vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Se cognant la tête contre le bord de la fenêtre elle se frotta rapidement la tête.

- Tu devrais cesser de te cogner partout Elena.

- Et toi cesse de t'incruster dans mon dos ! C'est magnifique cependant; Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Chez.. toi.. Et c'est où plus précisément ?

- Lexington. Pendant toutes ses années ou je ne supportait pas Stefan il me fallait bien un endroit convenable ou vivre. Et puis, cette maison est ici depuis que j'ai fais mon service militaire en 1863. Ça n'était pas aussi beau avant. Il y avait uniquement la moitié de la pièce...

- Alors tu as une maison, rien qu'à toi dans une coin perdu purement féerique. Y a t'il encore des choses sur toi à découvrir qui à le droit de me surprendre ainsi ?

- Et bien ça je n'en sais rien. A toi de le découvrir. Mais tu te ferme tellement, on dirait un coquillage.

- Désolé. Je t'avouerais que des fois, il est plutôt impossible de faire une conversation sérieuse avec toi. Tu permets ? dit-elle en passant juste devant lui.

Elena entra dans la pièce principale. Elle eut l'impression de voir le salon de la pension à Mystic Falls mélanger par quelques touches plus française que là-bas. En avançant plus profondément dedans elle vit une rangée entière de photo encadrée précieusement. Elle y voyait une femme assise sur une balancelle, tenant dans ses bras un enfant qui devait avoir dans les 4-5 ans. La femme avait des cheveux noir foncé comme ceux de l'enfant qu'elle tenait. En bas du cadre elle vit le nom et encore une date. Par à port aux autres images représentées, l'écriture était en or sur la vitre. Elena était fascinée de voir la couleur des yeux qui ressortaient même sur la photo. " Michaela & Damon, 1844 " Voulant regarder d'encore plus près tellement cette photo lui paraissait irréelle, elle prit le cadre en main risquant de le faire tomber à terre. Damon s'étala au sol et rattrapa de justesse. Furieux il se redressa et ses yeux changèrent, ses crocs sortaient tout seuls. Reposant délicatement le cadre sur la commode d'où il venait.

Profondément désolé, Elena le regardait alors qu'il avait du mal à contrôlé encore son humeur. Elle avait failli détruire un souvenir dé plus important pour Damon et remercia le ciel qu'il eu le temps de l'avoir. N'osant pas imaginer comment elle aurait agit, elle recula mais Damon s'approcha et la retint fermement.

- As-tu seulement une idée de ce que tu viens de risquer Elena ! C'est l'UNIQUE chose qu'il me reste de ma mère ! dit-il des larmes dans les yeux. Tout le reste à brûler et pourris avec la maison. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est d'avoir été séparer de ma mère à l'âge de 8 ans ! Si ton idée est de ruiner et non éclairer mon anniversaire, sache que tu es la bonne voie... dit-il en la lâchant et en allant dehors laissant la porte ouverte.

Elena le suivit de peu et vit la jambe de Damon derrière un arbre. Elle l'entendait pleurer seul au évoque de sa mère perdue et avant d'aller le voir elle respira un grand coup.

S'approchant doucement de lui, il avait la tête enfuie dans ses bras. Elena prit délicatement son bras droit, releva sa tête et le vit pleurer. Elle eu l'impression de voir le Damon enfant qu'elle avait aperçu sur la photo. Il la fixait et dit : Désolé de t'avoir tenu aussi fort...

- Ce n'est pas grave. dit-elle en se penchant et ouvrir les deux bras de Damon pour le serrer contre elle. Il avait l'air si.. vulnérable, et profondément blessé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer encore contre elle.

*Changement de scène

Stefan avait suivi gentiment Rebecca et Klaus vers le fond de l'allée. Ici, seul deux lumières étaient éclairées. Il reconnu le porche de la maison de Rebecca mais la façade avait complètement changée. Quand elle l'invita à entrer il entendit la respiration grave d'un humain. Klaus explora les pièces minutieusement l'une après l'autre.

- Tu as changé la déco depuis ma dernière visite...

- Oh tu pense que je n'aurais pas du ?

- Non c'est très joli. Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?

- Le thème Italien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... ajouta t-elle en passage sa main sur les épaules de Stefan et en sortant de la pièce. Surtout n'hésiter pas à vous mettre à l'aise je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Klaus prit son conseil au pied de la lettre et il revint déjà de la cuisine, une de sang pour lui et Stefan. Il se servit un verre et lui tendit le reste. D'un mécontentement royal, Stefan la prit et s'installait dans un fauteuil. Depuis en haut, ils pouvaient entendre tout.

" Comment t'es-tu détaché ! QUI est entré ici ! Répond ! " " Je ne sait pas qui s'était. Il ne m'a pas précisé son nom. Excusez-moi Madame mais j'avais tellement moi au poignets qu'il m'a détaché avant de repartir aussi sec. " Le baffant, il atterrît contre un mur. " Je vous en prie non ! " cria t-il alors qu'elle lui sauta à la gorge et commença à boire son sang.

- Impressionnante cette petite je l'aime beaucoup.. éclata de rire Klaus.

*Changement de scène

De petit à petit le procès avançait. Pour réparer en partie l'erreur de Bonnie, Jeremy aurait la lourde tâche du 6 ième sens. Il servirait le tribunal afin de régler quelques affaires de temps en temps. Pour plaisanter, Jeremy dit " Je serrai une espèce de Melinda entre deux monde ? " qui n'était pas passé du tout vu qu'il s'agissait en effet de la dernière a avoir eu ce don. Bonnie elle, serrait gardée ici de temps en temps pour remplacer Halya. Bien sûr, Halya avait un certain droit et un pouvoir sur ses opinions mais de là, à s'opposer aux 3 juges...

- Occupe-toi correctement de cet humain cette fois. Si l'on pouvait éviter que le portail s'ouvre encore. Et avant de t'en charger pleinement; Tu dois aller trouver une personne en particulier. Qui pourra faire disparaître Niklaus.

- Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire quelque chose contre lui ? Il est tellement puissant à présent.

- Trouve Alan. Il saura quoi faire. Arrangez-vous, trouvez un plan; Bref fait en sorte que tout ceci ait une fin. Ton monstre est entrain de réduire prématurément la population.

- Ce n'est pas que lui. Tous les autres vampires existant j'en fais quoi ?

- Je ne te demande que celui la Halya... Les autres nous nous en chargeront en temps venu.

A présent, disparaissez ! A très bientôt Jeremy.

*Changement de scène

Damon qui avait décidé de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, s'était levé, tentant la main à Elena et était rentré. Elle aurait voulu qu'il raconte plus sur sa mère mais ce sujet serrait probablement clos pendant un certain temps.

- Damon je m'ennuie. On pourrait aller faire un tour dans cette forêt non ? Aller s'il te plait ! Elle a l'air superbe et je n'ais pas envie de te voir me faire la tête toute la soirée. C'est quand même ton anniversaire...

Levant les yeux sur elle, il eu une moue triste. D'abord il ne dit rien alors Elena ajouta :

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup hein ? d'un air triste.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu es humaine donc pas totalement du moins. J'aurais du te prévenir de ne toucher à pratiquement rien. Tout ici est extrêmement précieux pour moi et l'âge des objet n'est plus tout jeune. C'est surtout que ma mère...

- Oui ?

- Non rien. Bonne idée sortons d'ici ! dit-il en l'entraînant hors de la maison.

- Attends ! Je comptais prendre un gilet... Si soudain il fait froid ?

- On serra rentré avant même qu'il puisse y avoir une goutte s'il pleut.

- Damon.. Puis-je s'il te plait prendre un..

- D'accord ! Tu reste là..

Damon disparu en moins de deux secondes et était déjà dans la chambre. Ouvrant la valise, son côté quelque peu pervers espérait voir un vêtement intéressant mais rien et donc il fut déçu. En fouillant dedans, il toucha un objet en plastique froid : Le téléphone d'Elena. Quelque part il l'avait senti qu'elle le prendrait. Donc il le prit, l'éteint et le mis dans une des ses armoires. Damon lui avait menti; Le réseau était excellent mais personne ne devait apprendre où se trouvait sa maison; Le seul endroit où il pouvait venir en toute tranquillité. Il tomba enfin sur le fameux gilet qu'elle voulait. Dé l'instant qu'il l'avait, il réapparut à côté d'Elena.

- Damon tu pourrais marcher aussi et évite d'apparaître comme ça. dit-elle alors qu'un coup de vent lui faisant l'effet d'un fouet sur tout le corps et elle tremblait.

- Pour que tu ais froid ? dit-il en sourcillant et lui enfilant le gilet.

- Merci beaucoup. sourit-elle en lui prenant le bras et ajouta : On y va ?

Damon se laissant emporter derrière, il espérait que sa soirée se passerait mieux que sa journée.

*Changement de scène

Caroline devenait de plus en plus assoiffée dans ce fichu château. Faisant bien attention de ne pas emprunter le 2 ième étage, elle airait dans les couloirs du premier et du 3 ième. Elle n'osait même pas penser à entrer dans le grenier car il était protéger par une porte en acier et un double cadenas. Au fil des pièces, elle trouva l'occupation très amusante. Elle entrait dans 2 pièces qui était particulièrement belles. L'une sentait incroyablement bon. Une odeur comme à la mer. Jamais Caroline n'avait senti cela dans une pièce. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu avoir une autre odeur que le sang en tête sauf qu'à l'instant même qu'elle y repensa, ses yeux et ses crocs sortaient. Soudain lui vint en tête une idée qu'elle aurait du avoir plus tôt : Elijah !

*Changement de scène

Klaus était fier de Stefan et qu'il ait fini la poche de sang sans ciller. Avec la quantité qu'il avait déjà dans le corps, il commençait à ne plus se sentir. Sa faim devenait de plus en plus puissante.

- Du calme jeune vampire nous allons chasser dans très peu de temps.

- Aurais-tu faim Stefan ? dit Rebecca qui descendait habillé avec un short mauve, un chemisier noir et une veste rose.

Klaus se leva et passa devant Rebecca en disant : Pourquoi t'être teint les cheveux ? Le roux/rouge t'allait tellement bien. Et les cheveux long... Je te préférais bien avant.

- 50 ans avec la même coiffure est barbant. Et je sais que Stefan aime beaucoup les brunes.

As-tu retrouvé Katherine ?

- Oh oui. Elle se trouvait au même endroit que mon double adoré. Elle doit être entrain de traîner en Virginie.

- Librement ? Après autant d'années de recherche ! Je pensais que..

- Non pas librement... Elle ne peut quitter la Virginie. Si elle s'ennuie, elle peut retourner voir le frère de Stefan. Il saura sûrement s'occuper d'elle. Ainsi que du double d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux dire que le double est encore en vie ? Elle est devenue un vampire !

- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien comment elle peut l'être. Mais elle n'est sûrement pas un vampire sinon j'en aurais entendu parler à ce stade.

Stefan ne tenait plus en place. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était le sang et encore le sang. Devenant obséder par cette idée, il se releva d'un trait et quitta la maison en courant. Rebecca n'en revenait pas de le voir aussi fou par la faim.

- On ne devrait pas le suivre ? Depuis combien de temps n'a t-il plus été le vampire assassin de la ville.

- Non ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi; J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire et à chercher. Tu sauras gérer Stefan si je te le laisse pendant 3 jours ?

- Tu veux rire ? J'en serrais ravie. Si je n'étais qu'un vampire je ne dirais pas mais maintenant ça serrait avec joie. Mon petit Stef' rien que pour moi.

- Ah oui je vois. Bon alors vas-y et ne le perd pas de vue. Je veux un bon soldat pour mon retour. Je suis persuadé que tu arriveras à le motivé tel qu'il faut.

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça Klaus. Donne moi de tes nouvelles dé que tu ramène un autre hybride chez moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la seconde d'après elle sortait déjà à toute allure, suivant son odorat afin de trouver où Stefan avait bien pu commencer son bûcher.

*Changement de scène

2h plus tard, Damon et Elena avaient marcher, escalader et descendu un beau parcourt dans la forêt. Elena s'était dit à elle même qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller et se dit maintenant qu'elle avait bien fait. Ils avaient beaucoup rit ensemble durent leur promenade et Damon se sentait beaucoup mieux que tantôt. Il se sentait mal d'avoir presque crier sur Elena et de lui avoir fait éventuellement mal en lui pressant trop fort les bras. Il fut ravi également qu'elle voulu bien s'ouvrir à lui au lieu de rester stoïque en ne pipant pas un mot. Ils revenaient enfin à la maison et l'endroit était totalement noir.

- Attends moi juste 2 minutes le temps que j'allume quelques lumières.

Elena ne bougeait plus et juste un court instant elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité alors que Damon l'avait " abandonnée " dans le noir total. Mais ce fut de courte durée vu qu'elle vit 3 pièces de la maison s'allumer. Vue de l'extérieur, la maison était encore plus jolie éclairée par les lumières et la blancheur de la lune était visible sur le toit. Elle était fascinée, émerveillé et pour une fois en 1 semaine, elle avait le droit de se dire : " Je ne vais rien faire à part m'amuser pour moi et moi seule. " L'idée l'en ravie encore plus. Damon revint dehors et en voyant Elena sourir ainsi il dit :

- Attention Elena, si tu souris encore un peu, tes joues vont tomber de ton visage tellement tu souris déjà.

Du coup elle rougit et s'empara de la main que Damon lui tendait pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieure, encore une fois l'éclairage la surprit. La maison de Damon était tellement belle. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un endroit tel que celui-ci, aurait pu être si belle. Même en sachant que Damon avait un très bon fond et qu'il ressemblait à Stefan de plusieurs façons, elle aimait énormément la partie qu'elle découvrait. En voyant le cadre qu'elle avait failli faire tomber quelques heures plus tôt, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et avança rapidement vers la cuisine dans le fond de la maison. Damon y était et avait déjà sorti la vaisselle pour le dîner. Quand elle demanda à Damon :

- Alors chef qu'elle est le menu ? Je suis certaine que ta cuisine est digne d'un restaurant 5 étoiles. dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne parierai pas la dessus. Je sais à peine allumer une plaque et ne pas faire brûler la poêle.

Elena éclata de rire et ajouta : Comment on fait dans ce cas ? Je ne sais pas cuisiner non plus. Quand nous sommes partis Stefan et moi à la maison du lac s'était lui qui le faisait...

- Alors nous allons essayer de faire le dîner ensemble. répondit-il par un grand sourir.

Ravie de cette invitation, elle vint se mettre au côté de Damon, derrière la cuisinière. Il voulu commencer à faire du hachis et détruisait complètement la viande. Il avait les mains remplie de viande pas cuite et voulu s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon. Elena éclata de rire et lui passait le tablier qu'elle avait prit pour elle autour de lui. A chaque fois qu'elle se salissait les mains ou devait les sécher, elle faisait bien exprès de bien presser sur le tablier. Elena ne s'était plus amusée ainsi depuis bien longtemps et le vivre avec Damon lui paraissait encore plus jouissif. Alors que les boulettes de Damon ressemblaient à tout sauf cela, Elena avait fini de faire ses pommes de terres. La chose qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas était les cuisinières à gaz. Heureusement que Damon, lui, avait quand même retenu comment l'allumer et éviter qu'elle fasse brûler la maison. Quand enfin l'eau bouillonna, Elena passa les patates à Damon qui en les mettant dans l'eau eu le droit de se faire éclabousser dans le visage. Elena prit un essuie, qu'elle mouilla avec de l'eau fraîche et le passait sur ses joues. Vint le tour du dessert ! La pire partie du repas... Pour commencer, Damon mit trop de farine et en fit tomber un peu au sol. La préparation de la pâte semblait être un réel enfer pour les deux. Quand enfin après la 3 ième pâte jeter dans la poubelle, celle qui avaient finit par réussir avait la meilleure consistance. Elena mit la pâte dans un moule en fer que Damon avait plié en deux coup. Damon s'en fichait plein les doigts et le chocolat qu'Elena trouva était brûlant après cuisson. Ce gâteau ne ressemblait absolument à rien mais ils étaient fiers de pouvoir se dire qu'ils avaient réussis à cuire quelque chose. Après que le dîner ait enfin fini de cuire, que la cuisine ressemble à une porcherie et que la table fût dressée, Damon et Elena pouvaient passer à table. Le dîner serait sans doute à peine mangeable mais la table avait le plaisir d'être parfaite. Damon ajouta sa touche personnelle en ajoutant des bougies et en éteignant les lumières de la salle à manger. Elena ne dit rien vu qu'après tout s'était son anniversaire. Peut-être ne savait-il pas que le sien serrait le jour d'après mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave vu qu'elle aurait eu un pré-anniversaire parfait en fin de compte.

Elena prit place à table et Damon arrivait avec le repas. Elle vit aussi qu'il tenait une bouteille de vin sous son bras gauche. Il apporta le plat sans même se brûler et Elena dit :

- Hé alors dans la cuisine tu ne t'ais même pas fait mal !

- J'étais quand même mouillé... dit-il avec une grimace. Bon les boulettes qui sont plus des hamburger de hachis pressés n'ont pas l'air si mal. Sers-toi déjà j'arrive avec le reste.

Il prit son verre et ouvra une porte qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elena percevait des bruits de marches sur lesquels on marchait et elle trouva évident que Damon aie une cave où cacher une réserve de sang. Déjà il revint de la cave. " Ouch ! " venait de la cuisine alors que Damon venait probablement de vraiment se brûler.

- Hey ça va !

Damon arriva déjà avec le plat de pommes de terre tout sourir. Déposant le repas, il prit place à table à son tour. Servant un verre de vin à Elena il lui dit : Bon appétit et surtout..

" Joyeux Anniversaire ! " s'écriaient-ils ensemble. Elena était sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas très bien réaliser. Le disait-il pour lui même ?

- Excuse-moi tu voulais parler en première ?

- Je disais seulement " Joyeux anniversaire ". Mais tu te l'ais souhaiter à toi. ria t-elle.

- Absolument pas. Je te le souhaitais à toi.

- Hein ! Comment tu sais que c'est mon.. enfin comment le sais-tu ?

- Ah j'ai enlever ton collier et t'es hypnotiser pour que tu me le dise...

- Damon.. dit-elle agacée.

- J'ai fouillé dans ton porte-feuille..

- Damon ! s'énerva Elena en tapant du poing sur la table.

- STEFAN ! C'est lui qui m'a dit l'année dernière que le 15 septembre s'est ton anniversaire.

- Han... dit-elle en repensant à lui.

- S'il te plait oublie le uniquement 2 jours. Tu pourras tout à fait y repenser une fois rentrer.

Elena se re concentra sur son assiette.

- Alors.. ? Mangeable ? dit-il hésitant.

Elena mit un bout de viande en bouche et sourit en disant : C'est clairement de la merde ! Mais ça ira j'y survivrai. Damon éclata de rire et en goûtant lui aussi, il fit une tête de dégoût et ajoutant : Ah oui c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Ils éclatèrent de rire et reprirent le dîner avec finalement plus de joie qu'elle s'était crue capable d'avoir. Finalement leur dîner était excellent et elle était fière d'avoir réussit cette partie. Venait maintenant le dessert. Elle craignais vraiment que leur gâteau soit fichu. Elle débarrassait la table et lavait les assiettes tout de suite pour que la vaisselle ne traîne pas pendant des jours. En sortant le moule du four, ce truc ne ressemblait vraiment à rien du tout. Les bouts de pâtes collèrent au moule et déjà que ça n'avait aucune forme, une fois posé sur le plat, il n'avait aucune tenue. Espérant qu'il aurait meilleur goût qu'apparence, elle en mit deux " part " sur des petites assiettes et les apporta dans le salon. Damon écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette pauvre chose ainsi tombée dans ces assiettes.

- Quoi ? demanda Elena.

- Et les bougies ! plaisanta Damon.

- Rha mon dieu j'ai cru que ça ressemble tellement à rien que tu ne voulais même pas le manger.

-Tu veux rire ! J'ai passé la meilleure heure de ma vie à faire ce fichu gâteau alors je compte le manger quand même. Mais; Je tiens à avoir au moins une bougie.

- Gamin ! répliqua t-elle.

- Fier de l'être.

Elle sourit encore. Décidément, être heureuse autant de fois dans la même journée lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Damon revint de la cuisine, deux bougies dans la main.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux si ? Elles sont bien trop petites ces bougies.

- Mais non regarde; Elles passent très bien. dit-il en en plantant une dans chaque tas. Il prit le feu d'une bougie de la table pour aller les deux d'anniversaire. Il tendit la part à Elena, prit la sienne et alors que tous deux tenaient leur bouts Damon la fixa et pour la deuxième fois, ils dirent ensemble " joyeux anniversaire " Ils soufflaient en même temps la bougie et pour Elena, s'était le seul souvenir qu'elle voulait garder de son anniversaire.

- Damon juste une question; On est le 14 hein ?

- Et bien non, le 15 ! Sinon je ne te souhaiterais pas encore un bon anniversaire...

- On est nés le même jour !

- Je pensais que tu savais quel jour nous étions...

- Oui et bien je pensais être le 14 et pas le 15. Surtout que je voulais passer au moins mon anniversaire avec Stefan demain. Tenter de le faire au moins venir.. M'arranger avec Klaus, passer un marcher..

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Stefan à fait ça pour toi; Pour nous. Afin que tu puisse être en sécurité.

- Stefan aimerait sûrement que tu t'amuse; C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu faisais jusqu'à ce que tu pense à lui.. dit-il déçu.

- Damon, je ne peux faire disparaître ton frère de ma tête juste comme ça. dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

- Je sais je sais... répliqua t-il en commençant sa part.

La fin du repas était arrivé. Elena avait fait semblant de faire des grimaces de dégoût pour tenter de faire rire Damon qui tirait encore la tête. Bien décidé qu'il ne fasse pas la tête pour son anniversaire et le sien en prime, elle comptait tirer Damon hors de la maison. Le prenant encore par le bras, il la suivit. Elena était émerveillé par le ciel. Bleu foncé avec des milliers d'étoiles. La lune formait un croissant et les nuages avancèrent doucement.

- Damon regarde le ciel ! dit-elle tel une gamine qui ouvrait ses cadeaux à Noël.

Il leva la tête et fut peut fasciné et dit :

- La seule chose la plus belle ici c'est toi Elena. Le ciel tente de faire la compétition mais c'est foutu d'avance pour lui. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur ? dit-il en lui faisant face.

- Et bien j'ai cru le comprendre depuis un bout de temps et..

- Non. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.. dit-il plus insistant en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle par contre fût fascinée par le regard qu'avait Damon pour elle. Comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment être plus beau qu'elle et qu'il ne vivait que pour son bonheur. En cet instant, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy et le reste du monde ne lui apportait rien. L'unique chose qui l'intéressait était Damon. Ses mains autours des siennes. Son visage à 20 centimètres du sien. L'étrange attraction de son corps au sien. Et la bombe qu'Elena ne devait en aucun cas lâcher sorta toute seule :

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Damon...

Le mot trop bien placé rempli de conséquences. Elena senti comment il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, remontant de ses mains à ses bras toujours en la regardant sauf qu'un grand sourire était sur ses lèvres. Damon ne voulant pas décider de faire le choix d'avancer c'est étonnamment elle qui le fit. La main droite de Damon se déplaça dans le dos d'Elena et remontait le long de sa colonne; Ce qui lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Finalement c'est elle qui fit le premier geste. Damon qui s'attendait à tous sauf à ce qu'Elena se jette presque sur lui fut agréablement surpris. Il prit rapidement les rennes du baiser en tenant Elena. Il tenait sa taille d'un bras et de l'autre sa main était posée sur sa joue. L'embrassant tendrement il senti le corps d'Elena s'effondrer dans ses bras. Avant qu'elle puisse tomber, il la retint toujours sans lâcher leur baiser. De plus en plus Elena ne participait plus étant à pratiquement morte de fatigue. Damon ne voulant en aucun cas abusé de la situation, il la prit complètement dans les bras en la portant. Ouvrant les portes l'unes après l'autre vers la chambre il la déposa sur le lit. Elle avait l'air épuisée et ça se voyait tellement une fois à la lumière que ça en était flagrant et limite choquant. Il se demanda s'il fallait au moins lui retirer son gilet et son chemisier et que de toute façon il ne tenterait absolument rien. Sinon une fois sous la couverture, elle allait mourir de chaud. C'est avec une grande attention qu'il leva ses bras et ensuite son dos et sa tête pour qu'elle se retrouve en soutient. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans la salle de bain et revint, constatant qu'elle s'était pratiquement lovée contre un oreiller. Damon qui détestait dormir avec un t-shirt et encore moins un pantalon de pyjama retira ses affaires à lui et les déposa contre la chaise en osier de la chambre. Avant de s'installer dans le lit, il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour qu'il y ait de l'air frais. Se posant sur le lit, il ne fit pas un seul bruit. S'installant le plus confortablement possible, il mit la couverture uniquement jusqu'au niveau de son ventre. Il recouvrit Elena jusqu'aux épaules et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Le bruit de la respiration tranquille d'Elena, son coeur, les grillions, le vent dans les arbres et quelques oiseaux de dehors était la plus merveilleuse des chansons que Damon ais entendu. La regardant une dernière fois avant de dormir il vit qu'elle avait un grand sourire et avait l'air d'une fille de 6 ans à nouveaux car, oui, Elena et Damon s'étaient rencontré depuis bien plus beaucoup d'années qu'elle le pensait...

- Dans la l'ancienne cave ! Venez je vous en prie. dit-elle essayant d'être convainquant. Quand elle entendit 4 personnes qui descendaient elle se mit de la poussière sur les joues et se fit une entaille dans la joue qui fut suivie de très peu de sang.

- Mon dieu Elena qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Matt en venant plus près.

- C'est Stefan ! Il est parti et m'a attaché ici pour qu'à son retour je ne puis pas m'être enfuis. J'ai très mal aux poignets tu peux me retirer ces trucs Matt ?

- Oui attends je vais chercher quelque chose dans mon camion je dois avoir une hache..

- Merci beaucoup.

- Elena tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.. dit une personne dont le nom ne lui revint pas.

- Deux jours attaché ici sans rien manger j'aimerais bien t'y voir. ria t-elle ironiquement.

Heureusement Matt arriva déjà avec du renfort. Ils étaient trois, menu d'une hache prêts à briser les liens qui retenait Katherine d'aller tuer qui bon lui semblait.

"CLAC CLAC CLAC"

Aussitôt fut-elle libéré qu'elle assommait Matt et égorgea les trois autres ados qui étaient pourtant venu la sauver. Katherine se régala et retrouva ses forces rapidement. Elle se dit que le 3 ième pouvait limite rester en vie mais quand elle se dit qu'elle était de bonne grâce aujourd'hui, elle le tuerait pour lui éviter la souffrance de ses blessures. Elle se sentait tel une sainte qui avait sauvé et non condamné une personne innocente. Alors qu'elle devait faire une mise en scène potable pour qui avait vu Matt entrer dans la cave, elle hurla d'éffroit. Tout de suite un petit groupe de personne répliqua et vit Katherine à terre, le sang des humains sur les mains, faisant semblant de trembler.

- Mon dieu que s'est-il passé !

Et Katherine s'évanouit au sol à deux pas de Matt. A moitié inconsciente, elle observait qui la portait dans une voiture. Elle entendu toute la conversation :

- Tu es sûr que ça ira. Tu m'appel dé que vous serrez arriver chez elle d'accord. Moi je vais appeler le Shérif pour éclaircir tout ça et surtout une ambulance.. dit Matt aux deux garçons assis dans la voiture, prêts à partir pour ramener Elena.

Une fois en route, elle se redressa d'un coup. En tirant le conducteur à l'arrière, elle prit place au volant et arrêta la voiture violemment.

- Désolé les garçons, moi je vais ailleurs. dit-elle en riant toute seule.

En descendant de la voiture, elle tenait les deux garçons en dehors et les hypnotisait l'un après l'autre : " Vous avez ramené Elena chez elle. Elle va bien et a seulement besoin de repos. Elle souhaitait rester seule. " Répétant deux fois la phrase elle en rapidement fini avec ces deux la et disparut dans la direction du pont Wickery.

*Changement de scène

Bonnie, Jeremy et Halya étaient réapparut dans la veille maison des Bennett. Jeremy devait apprendre à utiliser son sixième sens. Même si Bonnie était une sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas voir les morts comme Jeremy le pourrait à présent. Pendant près de 2h, Halya avait chargé Bonnie qu'elle fasse travailler Jeremy afin qu'il puisse le laisser sortir. Jamais il n'avait travailler aussi dur sur du vent. Il avait l'impression de devoir invoquer une chose qui n'existait pas.

*Parallèlement

Pendant que Bonnie se chargeait de Jeremy, Halya était partie jusqu'en Amérique du Sud. Ce fameux Alan était plus dur à trouver qu'elle ne pensait. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Alaric et Vanessa l'aiderait à le trouver. S'il était le seul homme à pouvoir faire quelque chose en cet instant il faudrait le trouver avant que ça ne soit Klaus même si il y aurait très peu de chance qu'il prenne connaissance de lui. Se disant que ça ne sera jamais seule qu'elle le trouverait, elle décida de se rendre à Duke. Elle y passerait la nuit. Remontant dans sa voiture elle se remit en route pour un long trajet..

*Changement de scène

Stefan étant lâché seul dans la ville rempli de gens, ce n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée. Depuis qu'il était sorti, le nombre de ses victimes s'élevait déjà à 6. Avec les festivités en cette saison, la ville s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par la soif. Déchirant plus brutalement chaque victime après l'avoir chassée. Il n'essayait plus d'être doux ou de se cacher. Un réel danger pour la ville. Mais surtout une catastrophe pour Rebecca qui avait prit quelques années à arranger tout la dernière fois que Stefan était déjà passé ici en 1917.

Rebecca avança toujours plus dans la ville. Elle ne s'orientait plus à l'odeur de Stefan mais à celle de ses victimes. Elle fut choquée de constater qu'un simple vampire pouvait faire plus de dégâts qu'un hybride. Jamais ses proies à elle ne finissaient éventrée, ou sans membres. C'était une réelle catastrophe. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment gérer un éventreur. Klaus en était un aussi certes, mais alors Stefan en était un qui ne se contrôlait pas... Après avoir découvert la 8 ième personnes complètement déchirée avec des membres pendant par quelques veines au corps elle dit : " Ah non assez !" Alors elle se transformait en loup et elle éclata de rage car elle venait à peine d'avoir de nouveau vêtement dans sa couleur préférée. " Tu vas payer Stefan tu vas voir... " se dit-elle. Elle se rapprochais enfin de son odeur. Il se dirigeait vers le port. Bizarrement, c'était le même trajet qu'il avait déjà utilisé lors de sa première venue mais ses meurtres étaient beaucoup moins violent vu qu'il était habitué à cela. Arrivé au port, elle pouvait parfaitement savoir où il était. Planqué derrière quelques caisses prêtes à être embarquée dans le bateau devant eux. Stefan ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur de Rebecca, grognais en pensant qu'un autre prédateur comptait aller lui voler son dîner. L'homme qui était sensé venir prendre les caisses entendait le grognement de Stefan et sorti son arme de sa poche. Alors qu'il était bien prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, aussi rapide qu'une flèche et aussi silencieuse qu'une plume, Rebecca sauta et agrippait Stefan par la taille. Faisant très attention de ne pas le mordre pour qu'elle n'aie pas à le sauver n'étant pas certaine qu'elle en était capable. Arriver dans une allée sure, elle le relâcha alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir de toute ses forces. Il ne reconnu par Rebecca sous la surdose de sang qu'il avait ingurgité. Tentant d'attaquer le loup il manqua toujours ses coups. Lasse de jouer à ce jeu tout sauf amusant, Rebecca fit une pirouette rapide et plaqua Stefan au sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- Qui et que me veux-tu ! ragea t-il alors que les pattes de Rebecca le tenait prisonnier.

Ses yeux se levaient vers le ciel et elle ne bougea pas attendant que Stefan reprit ses esprits. Le regard doux qu'elle avait pour lui d'un coup lui fit effet d'un tranquillisant tout droit injecter dans ses veines. Peu à peu, ses crocs disparurent et ses yeux redevenaient aussi normal que son état l'en permettait.

- Becky ? Mon dieu excuse-moi; Tu n'as rien ?

D'un geste elle dit que non. Elle aurait difficilement été blessé d'ailleurs mais la gentillesse qu'avait Stefan la surprit toujours. Agrippant le t-shirt tâché de sang de Stefan, Rebecca le remit debout. Voulant aller se coucher, elle commença à partir. Lui, parut hésitant de la suivre mais quand elle poussa un grognement, il fut directement à côté d'elle. Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison elle redevint humaine, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Stefan.

- Vient ta chambre sera à côté de la mienne. Bien sûr, si tu préfère dormir avec moi cela peut s'arranger aussi. ria t-elle.

- Non merci beaucoup Becky. Dis-moi, où est Klaus ? Il chasse encore ?

- Parti. Et il me laisse ta garde alors écoute-moi bien bonhomme. C'est moi qui fixe les règles. Demain premièrement, tu auras une leçon qui te fera réfléchir à tout ceux que tu as tué cette nuit. Tu es vraiment allé loin Stef'. Aucun vampire ne peut laisser traîner ses proies comme ça. Mais vu que tu es jeune dans ce domaine, tu seras à moitié pardonné. Maintenant tu vas te coucher ! Dure journée qui s'annonce. lui dit-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

Alors que Stefan monta dans sa chambre, Rebecca elle, entra dans sa chambre et n'avait pas compter sur le fait que son humain soit encore en vie; Du moins à peine...

- On va s'amuser toi et moi mon ami. pouvait-il entendre alors qu'elle planta déjà ses crocs dans le coup de l'homme.

Lorsque les choses devenaient plus oser, Stefan se ferma les oreilles et tenta de ne rien entendre et pensa à Elena. A la respiration calme qu'elle avait quand elle dormait, la douceur de sa peau quand il lui faisait un câlin pour dormir. L'odeur de ses cheveux en dessous de sa tête. Son parfum était enivrant et il se laissa emporter par le souvenir qu'il garderait d'elle...

*Changement de scène

Lexington, 3h du matin :

Depuis maintenant 3 heures, Elena avait très bien dormi quand elle senti le bras de Damon qui lui serrait la taille. Elle remarquait avec horreur qu'elle était en soutient ! Mon dieu qu'avaient-ils fait ? Est-il possible que Damon l'aie hypnotisé et qu'elle ne se souvint de rien ? Ça lui paraissait impossible venant de lui envers elle... Mais alors comment avait-elle atterrit ici et surtout ainsi ? Damon en tout cas ne parut pas déranger du tout d'avoir son bras autour d'elle tel un ours en peluche. Il était même comblé apparemment.

" Mais arrête de penser idiote ! " lui dit sa raison. " Il te fait quoi de mal franchement ? " Elle réfléchissait et au fond il est vrai qu'il ne faisait rien de si grave. Mais qu'elle soit à peine habillé et dans ses bras.. voilà où était plus le problème pour elle vu qu'il touchait sa taille et son ventre. " Cesse de te poser des questions. S'il t'aime c'est pour toi pas ton corps. " Enfin oui, quand même pour ça un peu aussi. " Et tu ne vas pas bouger maintenant non plus. Profite de ta nuit, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu émerge. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a rien fait de toute façon ! " Oui Elena en était même certaine qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça sans son accord. Au stade ou en était leur relation, elle avait assez confiance en lui. Finalement, Elena reposa la tête sur son oreiller et Damon se colla encore plus contre elle. Comme un chat qui s'étirait, Damon bougea et prit d'un seul bras tout le corps d'Elena au sien. Alors qu'il sourit dans son sommeil, Elena elle, sentit un frisson venant de son ventre. Se laissant allé vu que d'une part elle aimait ça et que de l'autre elle n'arriverait pas à bouger à présent, elle pu doucement se rendormir.

1h plus tard...

Elena qui dormait profondément commença un rêve. Il commença dans la sa maison à Mystic Falls. Elena était assise sur son lit mais en descendait. Elle eut un choc en regardant dans le miroir. Une fille de 6-7 ans pas plus...; C'était elle ! L'image d'elle et ses parents accroché à la poudreuse de sa chambre maintenant trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Miranda entra dans la chambre :

- Elena ma chérie tu viens ? Ton père à fini de ranger les bagages dans la voiture. Il faut que tu ailles chercher Jeremy dans sa chambre.

- J'y vais maman. dit-elle avec la même voix qu'elle se rappelait avoir eu à cet âge.

Sa mère passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille et sorti de la chambre. Elena entra dans la chambre de Jeremy et le vit à terre entrain de regarder un dessin animé sur l'ordinateur de leur père. Tout heureux de la voir il dit :

- Elena ! en applaudissant. Tu as vu ? dit-il en montrant l'écran.

Elle ria et le prit par la main. Elle fit attention dans l'escalier qu'il ne rate pas de marche mais il rata la dernière. En riant il se releva. Grayson arriva dans la maison. En revoyant son père dans son rêve, Elena pleura de joie.

- Hé ma puce pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est pourtant ton frère qui vient de tomber des escaliers pas toi. Viens-la. dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la prit dans les bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue alors que quelques larmes de plus coulaient.


	4. Les Promesses Part 2

Le rêve : La suite

Son père la déposait à terre et pris Jeremy qui ne voulait pas marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Miranda était encore dans la cuisine et finissait d'emporter un carton de nourriture rempli jusqu'au raz bord.

- Ma chérie tu veux bien ouvrir la porte pour maman ? Elle va avoir un peut de mal à ouvrir en tenant tout ça..

Elena lui ouvrit automatiquement la porte d'entrée et laissa passer sa mère. Elle vit aussi Jeremy déjà assis dans la voiture derrière la place sa maman. Grayson ouvrit le coffre et Miranda put mettre les réserves dedans. Ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire des 4 ans de Jeremy à la maison du lac. En plaçant la caisse en carton dans le coffre, elle fit tomber tous les couverts qu'elle avait posé sur le dessus. Elle partait dans un rire et Elena qui s'était installée derrière la place de son père seule, se retourna et vit son père et sa mère échanger un court baiser et allèrent prendre place dans la voiture. Au bout d'une petite demie heure de voiture ils arrivaient. Jeremy excité comme une sauterelle ne tenait plus en place et Elena voulu le prendre pour que sa mère et son père puissent s'occuper des affaires. Elle se détacha facilement et passa de l'autre côté de la voiture. Arrivant à peine à la poignée de la voiture elle ouvra la porte. Détachant Jeremy avec plutôt beaucoup de difficulté, mais y arrivait. Finalement ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture. Jeremy tenta de courir vers la maison mais il tomba sur ses jambes à deux reprises. Enfin à l'intérieur, Elena le mit sur le canapé du salon et aida autant qu'elle le pouvait. Dé l'instant ou leur père avait sorti la canne à pêche, Jeremy en était fasciné et pratiquement obsédé. Vu qu'il ferrait nuit dans 3 heures, Grayson dit aux filles qu'elles pouvaient rester là pendant qu'il était au bord de l'eau et tenterais de pêcher.

Pendant près de deux heures, alors que Grayson montrait à son fils comment pratiquer l'art de la pêche, Elena et sa mère s'affairaient à la préparation du dîner. Vu que son père avait déjà tout préparé à la maison en ville, il leur suffisaient seulement de mettre tout dans des plats. Elena failli faire tomber une assiette à terre avant que son père ne la rattrape.

- Attention jeune fille. Regarde ou tu pose les pieds. dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils passèrent à table, le dîner fût assez rapidement fini. Jeremy bailla et après avoir avalé uniquement la moitié de son gâteau, il s'endormait dans sa chaise. Miranda le prit et l'amena dans la deuxième chambre du rez.

- Elena tu peux rester encore un peut debout mais tu ne traîne pas d'accord ?

- Oui maman. Dit-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil, son journal dans les mains. Depuis peu seulement elle écrivait dedans et avait l'habitude d'y écrire chaque soir. Au bout de 10 minutes, Elena était concentré sur son journal quand elle entendit la télé allumée et un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait légèrement. Elle vit Jeremy courir dehors sans faire un seul bruit. D'une traite elle se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur. Paniqué elle courait après lui qui filait droit dans la forêt.

- JEREMY OU TU VAS ! Il fait super tard revient ! dit-elle en le suivant encore. Dehors c'était la pleine lune et il faisait horriblement froid.

Elena courait comme une folle pour retrouver son frère perdu dans les bois. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Jeremy était bien plus près de la maison qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors que elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans entre les arbres et les buissons gigantesque, l'air se faisait encore plus froid et du brouillard apparut. Au fur et à mesure, elle entendait un grognement. Ayant vu assez de documentaires sur les animaux, ça ne lui prit que deux seconde pour comprendre qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Jeremy sur le champ. Courant de plus en plus vite elle sentait qu'elle était suivie. Une respiration de loup et de bruit de pattes sur la terre était percevable. Quand elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup pour prendre son souffle, l'endroit était calme. Plus un bruit quand soudain elle se trouva plaquée au sol et le visage d'un loup énorme juste au dessus d'elle. Criant un coup le loup disparut dans la seconde dans un grondement. Comme si deux êtres se battaient. La chose qui se battait contre le loup devait probablement être puissante car le loup hurla. Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre. Elle était choquée et ne put bouger tellement elle avait eu peur. Plus aucun sons n'apparut. Doucement elle vit un homme avancer vers elle. Il se pencha vers elle et il avait un visage magnifique avec des yeux d'un bleu tel qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. D'un sourir il dit :

- Tu n'as rien petite ?

Il vérifia qu'elle n'aie pas été touché par le loup ou autres en ayant courut à travers toute cette forêt. Il avait un regard spécial. Elena, aussi petite fut-elle, fut étonnée du regard qu'il avait. Il lui pris délicatement les deux côtés du corps pour qu'elle puisse se relever et vérifiait si elle arrivait à tenir debout. Apparemment elle y arrivait sans trop de soucis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ? Et surtout en une nuit de pleine lune ? C'est dangereux tu sais.. Tu viens de le voir d'ailleurs.

- Le loup, pourquoi il voulait m'attaquer ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce sont des sales bêtes; Fait très attention la proch..

- ELENA ! criaient ses parents depuis le début de la forêt. Elle put à peine l'entendre mais au troisième appel elle comprit que c'était elle qu'on appelait.

- Elena ma puce où es-tu ! cria Miranda un coup de plus.

Tendant sa main à Elena, l'homme dit : Tu viens Elena ? Je pense que tes parents te cherche. En même temps qui ne chercherais pas une petite poupée comme toi.

Elena ravie part ce compliment et qui mourrait de froid, prit sa main et ils repartirent vers la maison du lac.

- Tu t'appel comment ? demanda Elena.

- Damon. Toi je viens de l'entendre c'est Elena. Très joli nom.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé Damon. dit-elle de sa petite voix en souriant.

Elena ne lâchait pas une seconde la main de Damon alors qu'elle vit doucement les lumières de la maison. Sa mère qui l'appelait encore quelques fois était paniquée et commençait à avancer dans leur direction. Quand Damon et Elena sortaient de la forêt, Miranda fut choqué de voir sa fille avec cet homme à la main. Elle fut rapidement soulager en voyant sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Maman tu ne me croira jamais ! Je me suis..

- Elle est tombé dans les bois. Excusez-moi Madame je campais non loin de l'endroit où votre fille était. Elle pleurait et j'ai donc courut à son secourt. dit-il à Miranda en faisant un signe qu'Elena devait se taire pendant que sa mère avait les yeux clos juste deux secondes.

- Vous savez que c'est plutôt dangereux de camper dans les bois ces jours ci ? N'avez-vous pas entendu parler des disparut récemment ?

- Merci mais je n'ais absolument rien à craindre. Bon, veuillez encore pardonnez d'avoir..

- Vous rigolez ? Vous venez de pratiquement sauvé ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait seule dans les bois surtout à son âge. Me ferriez-vous l'honneur d'entrez ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout mon équipement resterait là-bas et je préfère m'assurer que les bois sois surent.

- J'insiste Monsieur. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Il s'appel Damon. dit Elena ravie de le devancer.

Partant dans un sourir, Damon acquiesça.

- Tu veux bien entrer Damon s'il te plait ? En plus il fait froid dehors. ajouta t-elle.

- D'accord princesse. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. Et vu l'heure tu devrais aller te coucher.

C'est Miranda qui entra avec Elena dans les bras alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ses yeux de lui. Damon lui ne cessait de sourir également. Il était comme fasciné par cette gamine. Déposant sa fille sur le canapé, Miranda prit place à côté d'elle et dit :

- Tu n'aurais pas du aller dehors seule. J'étais tellement inquiète.

- Désolé maman mais Jeremy est sorti en courant et j'ai voulu le rattraper. Je pense qu'il à du changer de sens et moi je ne l'ais pas remarqué.

- Jeremy est avec ton père dans sa chambre et ne t'en fais surtout pas il aura retenu la leçon. Mais toi, retiens aussi que jamais tu ne dois recommencer une telle chose c'est clair !

- C'est promis. dit-elle. S'adossant au dos du fauteuil, elle bailla un grand coup et s'enfonça presque dans le fond.

- N'irais-tu pas te coucher jeune fille ?

D'un air ironique elle se releva. Donnant un câlin à sa mère elle lui dit bonne nuit mais avant d'être sur la première marche de l'escalier elle ajouta inquiète :

- Et Damon ! Je pourrais le revoir ?

- ELENA ! dit Miranda choquée sur qu'elle ton elle l'exigeait presque.

- Non ne vous en faites pas. Mais la décision ne vient pas entièrement de moi.

- Maman s'il te plait ! ajouta Elena d'un air de chien battu.

- Personnellement je n'y voit aucun problème à ce qu'ON revoit Monsieur Damon. Et vous Damon ? Souhaiteriez-vous revenir ?

- Cela serrait un plaisir de vous connaître Madame..

- Gilbert.

- Salvatore. sourit-il brièvement.

- Maman je peux dire quelque chose à Damon toute seule ? Avant qu'il ne parte...

- Et bien euh oui. Mais après tu dors compris ?

- Promis ! Damon tu viens ?

- J'arrive j'arrive.

Miranda stoppa rapidement Damon et dit : " Veuillez excuser ma fille est plutôt directe." " Ne vous en faite vraiment pas. Je serrai bref ne voulant pas m'attarder."

Elena monta et attendait Damon en haut des escaliers.

- Tu vienss... ? demanda t-elle presque triste.

Damon apparut en deux seconde à côté d'elle. Alors elle entra dans sa chambre et se mit sur son double lit rien que pour elle. Prenant un pyjama dans son armoire elle allait dans la salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir pour se changer. Damon regarda partout autour. La pièce était assez belle. Elena ne prit pas plus de 5 minutes qu'elle fut déjà changer.

- On dirait une flèche tellement tu vas vite dis donc.

- Damon ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je dise à ma mère qu'un loup m'a attaqué ?

- Pardon ! s'étouffa t-il. Pour qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque et te traite de folle. Moi je sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé et j'y crois mais ta mère n'y croirait pas. Il faut que tu me promette de ne jamais dire à tes parents ou même à ton frère ce qu'il t'es arrivé tu comprends ?

Elena fit une moue déçue mais jura sur son coeur qu'elle n'en dirait jamais un mot.

- Dis ?

- Mhhm ?

- Tu me promet que je te reverrai ?

- Euh.. je ne sais pas si je peux te le garan..

- Je t'en prie. dit-elle déçue.

En la fixant un moment, il fut lui-même choqué d'avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà vu un regard semblable mais des années avant et plus âgé. Ne pouvant tout simplement pas refuser il dit :

- Je te promets qu'on se reverra Elena.

- Merci beaucoup Damon ! s'écria t-elle en se mettant sur ses jambes et se jeta dans ses bras. Damon lui, savait que la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire était extrêmement risquée mais en cet instant il s'en fichait; L'instant était trop beau et en même temps étrange pour lui. C'était comme si en lui, on chose allait commencer à devenir différente.

- Aller. Il faut que je retourne dans ma forêt et toi tu dois dormir.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas ! C'est trop dangereux pour que tu y reste seul...

- Elena fait moi confiance il ne m'arrivera rien. Et ça fait longtemps que j'y étais déjà. ET je t'ais promis qu'on se reverra demain alors déstresse.

- Mais.. S'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Agacé mais amusé en même temps lui vint une idée.

- Tu préférerai que j'aille demander à ta mère qu'elle me laisse venir dormir dans votre maison ?

- Ohhh ouii ! Ça serrait tellement mieux. Je suis certaine qu'elle voudra bien.

- Aller chut. Vous devez dormir mademoiselle.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas une histoire ?

- Alors là n'y compte même pas. partait-il en riant automatiquement.

- Han d'accord. Bonne nuit Damon.

- Bonne nuit Elena. dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

" bonne nuit elena, bonne nuit elenaaa " étaient les dernièrs instant qu'elle verraient cette nuit et dont elle se rappellerai...

1 mois plus tard...

Stefan :

Depuis maintenant 1 mois, il avait beaucoup changé. Elena ne lui venait que très rarement à l'esprit. Rebecca l'entraînait chaque jour d'être plus silencieux et délicat dans ses meurtres. Au début, elle avait beaucoup de mal. Klaus qui était censé être revenu après 3 jours avait finalement décidé que Stefan entraîner par une femme serrait plus fructueux que lui. Il ne c'était absolument pas tromper. Stefan passait la journée à développer un sens que seuls les vampires les plus patient pouvaient apprendre; Sauf qu'en générale ils ne prennent pas le temps d'attendre de pouvoir muter et continue à tuer. Rebecca voulait qu'il arrive à se transformer en animal. Déjà, pour qu'elle ne soit pas toujours la seule à changer de forme et pour que Stefan puisse voir la différence que cela pouvait faire. Klaus avait dit qu'une panthère noir était le meilleur animal qu'un vampire pouvait devenir. Pour arriver à ce stade, il lui faudrait bien sûr beaucoup de temps. Alors que Becky faisait également tout pour faire le faire craquer et refaire naître l'attirance qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'il l'a tue. Ils avaient à l'époque échanger leur sang : Un pacte sacré pour les vampires. Une sorte de demande et acceptation de mariage. Stefan n'en savait rien mais c'était comme ça que deux personnes pouvaient communiquer par pensées et sentir le danger. Une nuit spéciale se préparait pour Stefan, il allait, d'après les statistiques, pouvoir changer en son premier animal. D'habitude, le premier serrait un corbeau vu qu'en générale, c'était la bestiole la plus simple à trouver et à prendre possession. Stefan était assis sur son lit, entrain de voir si Klaus lui avait peut-être envoyé des nouvelles. Depuis qu'il était chasseur, il n'avait personne à qui parler de ses pulsions et envie. Rebecca était une séductrice d'après lui mais en vérité c'était la catégorie des tuer lents. Qui se nourrissent sur les humains en leurs laissant leurs souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Depuis qu'elle avait Stefan chez elle cependant elle était plus raisonnable. Seul 3 personnes avaient été traînés ici mais Rebecca faisait bien durer les choses. Le derniers avait été le plus fort. Stefan fut chargé de le tuer d'un coup sec et bref. Pour lui à présent, le bruit le plus beau du monde était les cris que criaient les femmes qu'ils buvait. Chacune d'entre elle en avait un différent pour lui. Rebecca entra dans la chambre, habillé plutôt légèrement pour le temps qu'il faisait dehors mais vu qu'elle se transformerai bientôt ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Entrant dans la chambre, Stefan leva la tête et se leva lui.

- Tu as prêt mon cher Stefan ?

D'un air sombre mais paniqué malgré tout, il répondit " Allons-y... "

Alaric :

Depuis 1 mois, la vie d'Alaric avait complètement changée. Il était concentré en plein dans ses recherches et il y avait même trouvé une chose de plus. Il n'avait plus reçu de message de H.B mais à côté de ça, reçu sa visite. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très relié depuis qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ce Alan. Malheureusement, il n'y avait presque aucune informations sur un générateur d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, était que le dernier ayant vécu est né en 1756 et qu'il mourut d'une surdose d'énergie. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour cela. Le jour se levait et Alaric sentait qu'une journée éprouvante lui pendait au nez quand Vanessa entra dans sa chambre avec un énorme verre de jus d'orange et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit :

- Tu viens déjeuner Rick ? dit-elle en lui caressant l'arrière du coup.

- Oui ma puce je vais arriver dans deux minutes, répondit-il en lui faisant un baiser.

Jeremy :

Jeremy lui, ayant travaillé tout le mois pour son sixième sens avait beaucoup de mal à suivre alors qu'il arrivait enfin à créé une bulle que seul lui pouvait sentir. Elle faisait tout le tour de son corps et juste de 4 ou 5 centimètre de plus. Sa vie à l'école était désastreuse. Ses points rechutaient comme à l'époque ou il se droguait. Souvent il était retenu car depuis que le portail avait été ouvert, quelques morts se baladent encore dans le monde mortel. Même si Halya l'avait fermé, une petite centaines était encore " libres ". Les traceurs du "monde du milieu" comme Jeremy aimait l'appeler, étaient à leur recherches. Des morts déjà juger n'étaient pas vraiment la meilleur des choses qui pouvait se promener dans le monde. Bonnie faisait tout pour lui rendre sa vie plus simple. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui pourrait pleinement l'aider n'était pas vraiment présente et Bonnie la détestais pour cela. Si seulement le conseil apprenait qu'elle ne remplissait pas sa tâche comme prévue. Mais Jeremy avait retenu qu'elle devait d'abord trouver Alan. Le jour se leva dans l'ancienne maison des Bennett qui avait été un peu plus..aménagée. Depuis uniquement 2 semaines, Bonnie devant apprendre de nouvelles formules en pouvant invoqué les autres sorcières avait demandé à Jeremy s'il voulait bien rester là avec elle. Au début il avait beaucoup hésité vu qu'il vivait et habitait encore dans leur maison à Mystic Falls. Elle était d'ailleurs déserte. Depuis l'anniversaire d'Elena, ni elle ni lui n'avait passé une nuit seul dedans. Une fois ou l'autre Bonnie allait le rejoindre s'il fallait qu'ils soient en court plus tôt que prévu. Jeremy se demandait également où se trouvait sa soeur. Cela faisait presque 1 mois sans nouvelles. Si aujourd'hui il n'en aurait pas, c'est officiel, il l'appellerait et demanderait à Bonnie de faire un sort de détection. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Avec Damon. Et aussi peu cela pouvait ne pas lui plaire du tout, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Bonnie avait son bras autour de Jeremy et se réveilla doucement alors que dehors il pleuvait des cordes.

- Quel est le planning ? demanda Jeremy qui se retourna et fit face à elle.

- Ecole... Il ne faudrait pas non plus que tu te fasse renvoyer.

Échangeant un baiser bref, Jeremy se mit debout, allait du côté de Bonnie et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour.

Caroline :

Caroline avait une vie plutôt paisible depuis 1 mois. Sa merveilleuse idée d'avoir retirer la dague d'Elijah était la meilleure qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait à nouveau sortir de la propriété. Elijah lui ayant trouvé de la Verveine, qui à du faire des kilomètres pour en trouver, elle était enfin libre. Sauf que par peur que Klaus ne rentre à n'importe quel moment et qu'il aille tuer d'autres personnes qu'elle chérissait à Mystic Falls, elle restait toujours là. Elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de message de Tyler qui devenait fou depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus et lui disait à quel point elle pouvait lui manquer. Que tout à Mystic Falls avait changé si vite, qu'il n'en revenait pas. Elijah faisait très attention avec Caroline. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire la connaissance avant et il s'avérait qu'il l'adorait littéralement. Pour lui, Caroline avait tout à fait la carrure d'une femme de ses jeunes années. La conversation avec elle était simple et toujours ponctuée d'une pointe d'humour. La chasse que faisaient Elijah et Caroline l'amusait énormément. Il était du genre à d'abord faire ami-ami avec des humains et ensuite les trahissait, les blessaient et s'en débarrassait comme de vulgaire mouchoirs. Mais elle se sentait horriblement toujours seule. La compagnie de Elijah n'étant que quelques heures alors que lui cherchait un autre moyen de ramener les corps de sa famille à la vie. Alors bien sûr, Caroline ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'était rendu uniquement 2 ou 3 fois sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle qui l'avait vue mourir sous ses propres yeux et sous le regard équerré d'un Stefan hypnotisé.

Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à discuter sur comment Elijah pourrait s'absenter quelques jours, étant sur une piste pour sa famille, sans que Caroline ne meurt de faim et risque d'être trahie par son échappatoire. Elle n'avait que dormi 4h cette nuit que déjà le jour se leva. Elijah étant de bon matin toqua à sa porte. C'est une Caroline à moitié réveillé et ayant un vrai nid d'oiseau dans les cheveux qui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Debout ma chère. Longue journée... dit-il en laissant entrer une autre personne avec lui...

Katherine :

Quand à elle, Katherine vivait aussi libre que l'air. Elle se rendait partout sans bien se soucier de qui serrait son prochain petit jouet. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment à fuir de Klaus ou autre vampire elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Son passe-temps favori : Trouver des pré loups-garous et leur faire tuer des gens pour qu'ils mutent à la prochaine pleine lune. Elle n'avait pas envie de créer une armée non; Par pur plaisir. Son jouet actuel s'appel Ray Sutton. Un homme dans la vingtaine d'années. Blond aux yeux bleu, un visage assez mignon trahie par une griffe au niveau du sourcils. Katherine avait apprit qu'elle venait de son père Jamie alors qu'il était sous la forme de loup. Alors que la plupart des loups-garous ne gère par leur état à côté des hybrides bien sûr, son père même s'il n'était pas hybride pouvait parfaitement gérer tous ses gestes après mutation. Il ne sentait plus rien en se transformant. Et il voulait que Ray soit un parfait loup comme lui. Sauf que son fils ne trouvait pas cette vie vraiment amusante. La seule chose qui agaçait énormément Katherine c'est que Ray était malheureusement déjà un loup depuis maintenant 3 ans. Mais elle se disait qu'un peut de calme lui irait très bien aussi finalement. C'est après une nuit difficile pour elle qu'elle se réveilla dans les bras de Ray. Ils partageaient un appartement à Alexandria; Une ville qui se trouvait à 23 minutes plus ou moins de Mystic Falls.

Alors que se levait une journée mitigée niveau météo, Katherine se mit tout à côté de Ray qui fixait le plafond et réfléchissait :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Tu as l'air si sérieux ça m'énerve. Tu sais que je n'aimes pas les gens sérieux... dit-elle en passant sa main sur son torse.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon père. La pleine lune c'est ce soir je te rappel. Il sera probablement ravi de me voir en loup mais j'en ais mare de souffrir pour devenir un chien. Il faut que je saches comment il fait.

- On va déjeuner avant ? Je meurs de faim... dit-elle en le fixant d'un air de félin.

- Tu veux ? répliqua t-il en tendant le coup.

- Non je ne veux surtout pas que tu aie des traces de morsures alors que tu compte aller dire bonjour à papa. se moqua t-elle.

- Très drôle tu vas voir toi ! dit-il en prenant Katherine par les bras et en la plaquant contre le matelas.

- Hou doucement mon petit chiot. souriait-elle en se relevant et en l'embrassant.

Elena & Damon :

Les gens qui avaient probablement le plus de complications et de problème d'expression étaient bien Elena & Damon... Depuis maintenant 1 mois, ces deux la ne cessaient de se jeter des réplique déplaisantes d'une part, suivit des pardons, de réconciliation et de blagues. Aussi ennuyant et agaçant cela pouvait le paraître, Elena était ravie d'avoir cette relation spéciale avec Damon. Une chose qui l'a dépassait était qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait bien souvent d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais jamais n'allait jusqu'au bout des choses. Elle eut énormément de mal à s'excuser pour le baiser qu'elle et Damon avaient le jour de leur anniversaire. Le simple fait de dire " pardon " n'était pas si compliqué sauf qu'elle avait peur de lui en parler. Pourtant, pour elle, il avait été..magique. Comme si, elle pouvait, avait le droit de sentir vivre. De laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur le reste. Mais elle était en même temps extrêmement fatiguée. Le jour suivant avait été un réel calvaire pour elle. Après son rêve plus qu'étrange, elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Damon. Et elle était bien trop trouillarde pour le faire. Se disant que lâcher : " Hey Damon au fait, j'ai rêvé de toi. J'étais petite et je me suis faite attaqué par un loup mais tu m'as sauvé avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Ça c'est vraiment passé ? " serrait de la pure folie. Mais elle n'a jamais su expliquer pourquoi elle avait rêvé de cela. " Et le restera encore longtemps je pense. " Depuis quelques nuit cependant, Damon et Elena avait un espèce de rituel; Nous appellerons cela plutôt une habitude. Chaque soir, ils se couchaient non dos à dos et encore moins face à face mais sur le dos à fixer pendant quelques instant le plafond. Sous la couverture, ce n'était pas la main de Damon qui allait chercher celle d'Elena mais l'inverse. Elle arrivait mieux à dormir ainsi. Semblait plus calme. Elena était stupéfaite de l'effet qu'avait Damon sur elle. Comme si elle était attiré comme un aimant sur un réfrigérateur. Résultat, depuis presque 2 semaines maintenant, ils dormaient les mains collés. Elena était également agréablement surprise de connaître le Damon calme et reposer tel qu'il l'était étant chez lui. Elle aimait tant cette partie de lui plus que les autres. La façon qu'avait Damon de temps en temps de se ficher d'elle la faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. Chaque jour, elle avait l'impression de le découvrir encore plus et c'est alors qu'en faite, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. A part son côté " Je suis fort et mes pensée et sentiments sont impénétrable ! " elle ne connaissait pas Damon. Elle savait pourtant un peu comment il agissait; Souffrant d'une peine qu'il n'osait dire à personne et Elena espérait qu'il arriverait à s'ouvrir à elle quand il se sentirait prêt.

Leurs journées étaient moins ennuyante qu'il n'y paraît. Quand ce n'était pas Elena qui traînait Damon en dehors de la maison pour aller visiter les environs, c'était Damon qui n'arrêtais pas de faire des surprises. La dernière en date était vraiment la chose la plus belle qu'elle ait vue. Ils avaient d'abord cuisiner ensemble à nouveau. D'ailleurs, ils s'amélioraient beaucoup tous les deux. Les dîner devenaient plus cohérent. Ils s'étaient lancé le défit que c'était chacun son tour pour les repas sauf pour les Lundi et Vendredi soir ils cuisinaient ensemble. Après donc avoir avaler à une telle vitesse le repas de Damon, Elena se leva déjà de table, rangea ses couverts et les assiettes dans les armoires. Après une soirée devant la cheminée du salon car dehors il avait plus comme jamais, Elena s'était endormie dans le canapé. Damon l'avait encore déposé dans le lit et changée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais qu'il l'a déshabille ne la gênait presque plus étant donné qu'il ne faisait jamais rien. Mais cette nuit la, Damon n'avait pas dormi car il avait une surprise spéciale. Il connaissait parfaitement comment fonctionnait la forêt au mois de Novembre. Quand le soleil se levait et faisait une couleur tout simplement inimitable. Il était resté à côté d'Elena qui avait entrelacé sa main sans la sienne et souriait dans son sommeil. De l'autre main, il lisait un livre qui était vraiment vieux. Un livre spécial que sa mère lui avait offert à l'âge de ses 5 ans; Bien avant que Stefan ne débarque ou soit en route. Dans le livre, au tout début, avant même que le livre ne commence sa mère avait marqué un message que Damon ne cessait de lire avec beaucoup de mal. Le livre était vieux mais garder en très bon état et malgré cela, il avait du mal à lire. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause des larmes qui coulaient. Quand il regardait la montre de sa table de nuit il vit qu'il était presque 4h30 du matin. S'il ne commençait pas à bouger maintenant ils n'arriveraient jamais juste à temps pour voir le lever du soleil. En déposant son livre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qu'il ferme à double tour, il tourna légèrement sur la gauche pour descendre du lit. En détachant lentement les doigts d'Elena des siens, il se pencha au dessus d'elle en faisant attention que si elle se réveillait en sursaut elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Il posa sa main sur le visage d'Elena et doucement elle émergea. En semblant d'abord un peu perdue, lorsqu'elle vit Damon elle sourit, s'étira et se frotta le visage.

- Damon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il fait encore nuit...

- Oui mais j'ai une surprise pour toi. Viens s'il te plait.

- Parce que tu pense que je vais arriver à me lever maintenant ? Tu rêves ! dit-elle endormie.

- Elena s'il te plait. répliqua t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

- Mais je n'ais vraiment pas envie... l'air indécis qu'elle avait déclarait clairement qu'elle ne bougerai pas.

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu ! dit Damon en la découvrant de la couverture et la prit par la taille.

- DAMON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! demanda t-elle inquiète en voyant qu'il l'amenait dans la salle de bain. Noonnnn noonn pas la douche froide ! Damon non ! essaya t-elle de dire alors qu'il la dirigeait tel une poupée. Elle atterrit dans la douche et d'un seul coup Damon lui envoya de l'eau d'abord très froide qui se réchauffait rapidement. Lui il s'amusait beaucoup et Elena, malgré qu'il ais osé faire ça, riait au éclat aussi. Le résultat souhaiter était qu'elle soit réveiller : C'était fait. Sauf qu'elle était trempé et le temps deviendrait court si la surprise ne devait pas être gâcher. Damon lui tendit la main pour qu'elle ne glisse pas dans la douche et prit un essuie. Frottant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement, ce qui ne lui prit que 5 minutes - cheveux inclus -, ils pouvaient partir. Elena prit un pull et sa veste ne sachant pas où Damon comptait encore l'emmener.

- Trop fatiguée pour marcher ? proposa t-il en se baissant prêt à la prendre sur le dos.

- Tu as plutôt bien réussis mon réveil alors non ça ira merci. répondit-elle.

Alors que Damon partait en avance tout en attendant quand même Elena. Quand elle entendit une taupe qui sortait de la terre elle eu une peur bleue et se jeta contre le flanc droit de Damon en lui prenant la main.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu n'as pas peur des vampires, des loups-garous et des sorcières mais d'une taupe sortant de la terre si ?

- Voilà ce que c'est de vous fréquenter tous les jours vous n'êtes plus aussi terrifiant que lorsqu'on vous à connu en premier. On y est presque ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. On sera d'ailleurs bientôt rentrés. Mais quand je te dirais de fermer les yeux, promet-moi de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va encore..

- Elena !

- Promis ! C'est aussi qu'il ne fait pas très chaud mais toi tu t'en fiche tu as toujours aussi chaud qu'en été...

- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça n'est pas vrai figure-toi que je caille autant que toi !

A ces mots, Elena se colla et serra son bras libre autour de lui. Au bout de 10 petites minutes Damon fit une pause.

- Maintenant. dit-il calmement.

Alors Elena ferma les yeux et se laissait emporter par les mains par Damon vers dieu sait où. Quand elle entendu un bruit d'eau qui coulaient ainsi qu'un léger vent dans les arbres habité par quelques oiseaux elle avait déjà hâte de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Damon la faisait tourné quelques centimètres vers la gauche et se plaçait derrière elle. Rapprochant sa tête de l'oreille d'Elena il chuchota " Tu peux les ouvrir. " Alors Elena prit son temps pour ouvrir les yeux. Quand ils furent tout à fait ouvert elle tomba presque tellement cet endroit était comme.. hors du temps ou qu'il ne faisait même pas partie de cette terre. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et la plus belle vue venait du haut de la cascade d'où s'écoulait un peut d'eau. Peu à peu, une boule orange apparut et un frisson parcourait ton son corps. Alors qu'elle regardait le soleil se lever, à travers les arbres, la couleur orangeâtre qu'obtenait l'eau grâce au soleil.. Damon avait tapé dans le mille. Elena était sous le charme et sous le choc. Alors que le soleil continuait sa route vers le haut, Elena elle, se retourna et enfuis sa tête contre le torse de Damon et mettait ses bras autour de lui. " merci beaucoup Damon " chuchota doucement Elena comblée. " de rien ma Elena " en casant sa tête au dessus de la tête d'Elena. Commençant à trembler à cause du vent qui devenait trop frais Elena dit :

- Damon on peut rentrer maintenant ? J'aimerais retourner me coucher mais mille merci pour ça. dit-elle en baillant toujours la tête contre lui.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut. sourit-il ravi que sa surprise ais finalement réussie. Tu aimerais que je te porte ou tu vas encore marcher jusque là ?

Hochant la tête elle se laissait aller dans ses bras. Elena croisait ses bras autour de son cou et posa la tête contre son épaule. S'endormant dans les bras de Damon, elle se réveillera vers 6h30, Damon lui ayant enfilé un shirt. Il avait son bras posé sur celui d'Elena alors que sa main était encore une fois collée à la sienne. Respirant un grand coup il ne fit presque plus de bruit et seul de petits geste de respirations étaient visible. Souriant et serrant plus fort la main de Damon contre elle, elle put se rendormir en paix et pour une plus longue nuit qu'elle aurait cru...

*Changement de scène

Rebecca était inquiète; Stefan n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette du tout aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'autant de travail devait l'exténuer... Il ne dormait pas beaucoup d'heure par nuit. Particulièrement depuis 1 semaine. Il chassait la nuit avec Rebecca pendant 3 heures par soir pour faire le plein de sang et rester d'attaque. Durant la journée il était obliger de prendre des poches de sang ou si une personne était trop loin de chez elle il la tuait dans le coin d'une ruelle. D'une part, cela ne l'amusait pas et de l'autre côté il ne voulait pas que sa soif l'emporte encore. Il faisait encore son possible pour rester lui; Chose compliqué vu qu'il ne savait même plus qui était Stefan... Il ne se reconnait presque plus. Le Stefan qu'il avait été pendant une centaines d'années partait et il en avait vraiment peur. Peur qu'il ne s'inquiète plus de tuer un humain comme bon lui semblait; Mais sa raison revint en lui criant " Les humains meurent chaque jours et partout. Certain pour des raisons parfaitement stupide. " Alors ils ferma complètement ses pensées. Plus pour lui que Rebecca à qui il suffirait d'aller créer la catastrophe générale dans sa tête. Stefan avançait toujours en suivant Rebecca vers la forêt la plus proche. Ce n'était pas vraiment au coeur de Monterey qu'on pouvait en trouver une. Marchant plus profondément dans la forêt, elle s'arrêta devant un tronc d'arbre d'où elle avait aperçu plusieurs corbeaux perché plus haut.

- Bon. Stefan; Tu vas t'asseoir en dessous de se tronc là. dit-elle en l'indiquant. Tu vide ton esprit, ne pense à plus rien à part un des corbeaux au dessus. Choisi n'importe lequel mais fait attention surtout. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à une chasse, un meurtre et la soif de sang.

Respirant un bon coup, il se mit à terre avec très très peu de bruit. C'était comme si les corbeaux n'avaient même pas vu qu'il était là. Rebecca resta à distance sous forme de loup afin d'être prête à la seconde qu'il serrait transformer. Le lien spécial qu'elle avait avec Stefan en ayant échanger leur sang pourrait enfin lui être utile; Comment lui expliquer que faire s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre... Elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente surtout quand la silhouette de Stefan commença à trembler. D'un coup rapide, il changea de forme. " Oh mon dieu que m'arrive t-il ! " se demanda t-il alors que sa vision changea aussi. Il voyait le monde d'une manière parfaitement différente que la seconde d'avant. Se sentant tellement mieux qu'il l'avait craint, Stefan se mit " debout ". Sur deux pattes, il n'était pas stable et déjà il bougea les ailes. " Doucement Stefan il ne faut pas que tu te presse. Tente déjà de tenir sur deux pieds. " dit-elle mentalement. C'est ainsi qu'une discussion mentale débuta sans que Stefan ne sache vraiment comment :

- Comment tu fais pour me parler Rebecca ? fut-il choqué.

- Nous avons un lien de sang toi et moi. Depuis déjà très longtemps. Mais vu qu'on ne l'a jamais utiliser avant, nous n'avons pas vraiment les bonnes réactions. Klaus me l'a d'ailleurs appris après m'avoir sauvé. Enfin ne t'en fais pas je t'expliquerai plus tard; Concentre-toi !

- Comme si c'était simple ! J'ai des ailes et deux espèce de minuscules pattes...

- Oublie les Stefan; Seul la force dans tes muscles comptent.

- Si tu pouvais sortir de ma tête dans ce cas. Je n'y arriverai jamais sinon. Ce " lien " est beaucoup trop bizarre pour que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Très bien. Sois vigilant. Je suis là en cas de besoin; Je connais ta situation.

Ne parlant plus, Stefan redevint calme. Le corbeau qui se était encore au sol paraissait parfaitement stable. Soudain, ses ailes se déployaient et Stefan monta dans les aires d'un seul coup. Rebecca le vit partir vers la ville et pouvait sentir qu'il était finalement ravi de ce changement. Se mettant à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour voir malgré tout, elle glissa dans la boue à cause de la pluie de cette nuit.

*Changement de scène

Alaric et Vanessa étaient tous deux assis à table à prendre le petit déjeuner alors que le soleil avait la bonté de briller. Alaric avalait à peine une bouchée, que déjà son téléphone sonna. Il faillit s'étouffer pendant que son portable continua à sonner. C'est Vanessa qui répondit à sa place :

- Téléphone d'Alaric j'écoute...

- Hey Ness' c'est Halya. Je serrai dans les environs cette après-midi. J'ai un nouvel endroit à aller visiter avec Rick. Notre générateur d'énergie pourrait y être. J'espère que vous ne faite rien de spécial aujourd'hui ?

- Oh ça n'est pas bien grave; On ne comptait rien faire non. Dois-je préparer encore une valise pour lui ?

Alaric la fixa d'un air qui disait qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie de partir de Duke encore une fois. En 1 mois le pauvre à du partir 7 fois dans tes endroits tout aussi fou l'un plus que l'autre.

- Tu pourrais couper ce téléphone s'il te plait... J'aimerais bien avoir une matinée et un petit déjeuner en paix. Je ne sais pas quand j'en aurais à nouveau une.

- Halya je te rappel plus tard quand on sera au bureau.

Vanessa coupa le portable d'Alaric et continua de manger. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Alaric prit tout et le rangea. Alors que Vanessa elle, monta à l'étage pour commencer à faire une énième valise pour lui, Alaric arriva dans la chambre :

- Si seulement il était possible de te mettre dans une valise. dit-il triste.

- Ho ne t'en fais. Je suis sûr que ça ne sera uniquement qu'une semaine tout au plus. Et après on fera ce que tu veux même si j'ai pas mal de boulot...

- Après ce n'est pas bien compliqué : On va partir tous les deux, dans un endroit refermé SANS téléphone.

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée... ?

- Elle est excellente même ! dit-il en la poussant sur le lit et lui fit un câlin.

*Changement de scène

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient tous deux prêts à partir de la maison et vu qu'il était impossible pour l'instant de manger là, ils passaient à la boulangerie sur le chemin vers le lycée. Jeremy se dit qu'il en avait plus que mare du lycée surtout que si c'était pour finalement ne rien faire comme carrière avec les conditions de vie avec lesquels il devait vivre à présent. Il ne savait même pas que métier il comptait faire. Peut-être illustrateur... Comment faire maintenant alors qu'il servait le monde du milieu ? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui serrait sa première personne il voulait être pleinement préparer. Sans oublier qu'il devait discuter avec elle, aller jusqu'à l'endroit où la personne avait des comptes à rendre. Non, au lieu de cela : Les cours. Et également un nouveau prof d'histoire. Le lycée devait en avoir d'ailleurs assez de devoir changer en permanence de professeur. Tanner avait remplacé un professeur depuis 2 ans déjà mais ils espéraient que le nouveau resterait un peu plus longtemps que Alaric et peut-être même Tanner. Celui là avait demander une augmentation car il venait du l'Université bien classé d'une des Unifs de L'Ivy League. Vu qu'une nouvelle année commençait au lycée de Mystic Falls, le principal voulait un bon niveau pour les élèves. la plupart l'année dernière était plutôt catastrophique.

- JEREMY ! cria Bonnie alors qu'il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et sa musique; Le pourquoi il avait pu penser à tout cela sans être interrompu.

- Quoi quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Tu pourrais éviter de mettre ta musique. Et surtout me prévenir ça fait 10 minutes que je parle toute seule et je croyais que tu m'écoutais en secouant la tête de temps en temps.

- Désolé tu disais quoi ?

- Que même si tu as tes cours, fait ton possible pour travailler sur ton aura. Et il ne faut pas que tu oublie que cet après-midi tu à rendez-vous pour une place au Grill.

- Mer.. j'avais complètement oublié avoir postulé le mois dernier j'espérait être pris pour la rentrée.

- Tête de mule ! ria Bonnie qui se gara sur le parking de l'école.

Tu es prêts ? Tu ne te sens pas trop stresser ?

- Ça devrait aller. répondit-il en sortant de la voiture et en prenant ses affaires. Une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, la cloche sonna rapidement et juste avant d'aller dans leurs cours respectifs Bonnie fit un baiser à Jeremy.

*Changement de scène

Katherine et Ray avaient déjà fini de déjeuner et ils étaient en route. Ray ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait tant voulu aller avec lui et à vrai dire, même Katherine se surpris en le voulant à ce point là. Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture et que Kath s'ennuyait à mourir, Ray réfléchissait à comment son père allait réagir de le revoir. Cela faisait genre 7 mois qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père. C'était techniquement grâce à Katherine que il avait eu le courage, tout en étant quelque peu poussé par elle de l'appeler. Soudain, Ray tapa contre son tableau de bord.

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta t-elle tout de suite tout en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai oublié une chose très importante chez moi. Mon vrai chez moi, pas l'appart. Une chose qui appartient à mon père et je viens de me souvenir qu'il exigeait de la ré-avoir en sa possession. Je comprends parfaitement son opinion mais il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert avant qu'elle ne parte et que je ne la revoit plus. Je sais qu'elle est en vie mais je ne sais pas où et mon père comptait sur elle pour pratiquement léguer l'objet en question sauf qu'elle en avait décidé autrement. Cet objet ne s'active que en ma présence et tant qu'il est à moi, personne d'autre ne peu le toucher. Il parait que c'est un objet très ancien qui est dans ma famille depuis des générations donc je le garde en sécurité chez moi. C'est aussi en pourquoi mon père me hais...

Katherine s'anima soudainement, faisant semblant d'être vraiment triste par ses mots pour en savoir plus mais Ray n'en parla à présent que très rarement. Changeant de sujet, il discutait tranquillement avec Katherine et il n'était pas encore arriver.

*Changement de scène

Caroline fut choquée, heureuse, stupéfaite et profondément émue en même temps en voyant qui entra dans la pièce. Elle se leva d'un coup sec, se recoiffait et fut dans les bras de l'homme dans la seconde. Elle pleurait de joie.

- Bonjour Caroline. dit-il en la serrant fort contre lui.

Elle était incapable de dire un mot avec 4 émotions en même temps.

- Je savais à quel point il te manquait je me suis dis qu'un peu de joie ne pouvait pas te faire de mal. J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas m'être trompé. Je vais vous laisser seuls quelques minutes. Je serrai au salon. Mais je vais devoir partir donc ne prends pas trop ton temps; Tu en auras encore assez après que je sois parti.

Hochant de la tête, Elijah sorti de la pièce les laissant tranquilles. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin pu faire sourire et rire Caroline pleinement. Il savait parfaitement que depuis ce mois, elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse avec sa seul compagnie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là... Tyler. dit-elle en calant sa tête contre son torse, ses bras toujours fort serrer autour de son corps.

Il lui prit le visage, le releva et d'abord la fixa. " Bonjour ma Caroline " répondit-il en l'embrassant.


	5. Les Promesses Part 3

*Changement de scène

Ce n'est que vers 10 heure du matin que Damon et Elena commençaient enfin à se réveiller. Damon était collé contre Elena, sont bras autour d'elle, la tête calée dans son coup. La chaleur de la peau de Damon contre la sienne était incroyablement confortable et la douceur qu'elle avait était magnifique. Elle se rappelais avoir tourné plusieurs fois entre 6h30 du matin et maintenant et à chaque fois, Damon s'ajustait à sa position. Après ce levé de soleil tout simplement magique, Elena aurait du mal à connaître quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle ce dit qu'elle pourrait très bien continuer à dormir surtout dans cette position sauf que quand elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux, son ventre protesta clairement contre cette idée.

- Madame Gilbert aurait-elle faim ? chuchota Damon en souriant.

- Non ça va. Si tu ne veux pas faire le petit déjeuner ce matin j'attendrai encore quelques heures. répondit-elle alors que son estomac gronda encore une fois seulement à l'évocation de mot " Petit Déjeuner ".

- J'ai compris... dit-il en s'écartant d'Elena et en se levant.

Elle se senti seule d'un coup. Comme si elle avait besoin de Damon près d'elle. Alors qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain en prenant ses affaires, il ne ferma pas complètement la porte.

- Elena je vais prendre une douche si tu as vraiment trop faim sers-toi dans l'armoire à coté de la cuisinière j'ai fais quelques réserves.

- Oui merci mais je vais t'attendre. dit-elle en restant allongée.

- Envie de me joindre ? ria Damon en tirant la tête de la salle de bain.

- NON !

Son sourire disparu dans la seconde et Elena ajouta rapidement :

- Je veux dire : Non merci ça ne me dit rien.

- J'avais compris...

Il referma légèrement la porte, ouvrit l'eau de la douche et s'y mettait en dessous sans faire un bruit. Elena savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle venait de dire lui passerait très vite et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Alors qu'elle s'ennuyait quelque peu, elle vit un bout de ficelle dépasser de la table de nuit de Damon. Elle s'en approcha et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Voyant dans le fond une petite clé en argent, elle fit très attention en la prenant dans la main. Elle se doutais qu'elle ouvrait probablement le tiroir du dessus. Mettant la clé dedans, elle la tourna une fois : Rien. Une seconde fois : "Clic"

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et vit un livre. Recouvert d'une superbe couverture en cuir noir. Il n'avait pas spécialement de titre ni de nom d'auteur mais seulement des initiales : M.P.

M.P. ? Elena se creusa la tête pour pouvoir trouver qui cela pouvait bien être. En ouvrant le livre, sur la coté du carton original était marqué un message. Elena tente de le lire aussi bien qu'elle pu vu l'écriture et prit en compte l'âge approximatif de cet ouvrage :

" Damon, je sais que tu n'es pas plus grand qu'un buisson mais il faut que tu saches une chose : Je t'aime plus que tout. Ton père n'est pas le plus doux et le plus gentil à tes yeux mais il t'aime également beaucoup. Je sais qu'à la naissance de ton frère tu as mal vécu les évènements n'étant pas habituer à avoir moins d'attention mais je vous aime tous les deux l'un autant que l'autre. J'espère qu'un jour, tu découvriras tes vraies origines et une fille qui saura t'aimer autant voir plus que moi. Ne m'oublie jamais et tiens bon mon garçon. Si tu te déteste, dis-toi qu'une personne dans le monde t'aimera toujours et verra la vraie personne que tu es."

Elena fut profondément touchée par ce mot alors qu'il n'était en aucun cas pour elle et ne se sentait même pas coupable d'avoir lu le livre, enfermer dans un tiroir à double tour ! Il devait être aussi important que la photo de sa mère. Damon était toujours sous sa douche, et Elena reposa rapidement tout à son exact emplacement quand l'eau se coupa.

Damon sorta avec une serviette autour de la taille et un autre autour du coup. Quand il vit Elena sur son côté du lit il l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? dit-il en levant un sourcils.

- Ehm rien. Dit-elle en prenant l'oreiller de Damon et faisant semblant de se rallonger dans le lit Je n'avais pas assez d'oreillers alors je me sers.

- Si ce soir je me retrouve sans coussins je te préviens, c'est ton corps qui prendra sa place.

Le ventre d'Elena protesta pour la troisième fois :

- J'ai compris on va aller déjeuner mais je n'ais pas envie de cuire du pain. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Habille-toi on va sortir.

- Sortir ! Comment ça sortir ? Je dois carrément sortir la robe de cocktail que je n'ais pas pensée à prendre dans ma valise ou on passe chez moi avant... Non ce n'est pas que je suis à court de vêtements mais c'est tout comme.

- D'accord on va passer chez toi avant dans ce cas; Tiens ! dit Damon en sortant une longue chemise de son armoire. De couleur bordeaux, Elena était plutôt étonnée qu'il aie une chemise de cette couleur mais qu'au fond elle lui irait tellement bien. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il s'habillait dans des couleurs plus vive comme le blanc le bleu ciel.

- Mhh tu es très jolie dans cette couleur.

- Menteur c'est seulement parce que c'est ta chemise et que c'est moi qui l'a porte.

- Oui ça en partie aussi. Ça te dérangerais si je pouvais accéder à ma commode ? Je suis quelque peu.. nu vois-tu ?

Aussitôt Elena bougea sur le côté et se rendait dans le salon. Elle était plutôt agacée car depuis trop longtemps, elle n'avait plus trouver son téléphone. Stefan n'avait sûrement rien vu que Klaus comptait se servir de lui; Donc il allait sûrement plus que bien. Mais elle s'inquiétais plus pour les autres. Caroline & Tyler, Jeremy & Bonnie et Alaric. Elle n'avait forcément plus aucunes nouvelles. Elle aimait beaucoup être ici ça n'était en aucun cas le problème mais toutes ses personnes... Que devenaient-elles ? Elle parcourut le salon en direction du cadre de Damon et sa mère. Elena le trouvait toujours aussi beau que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais soudain une chose changea en elle. Plus puissante qu'elle le pensait. Le Damon qui était ici, était ce garçon sur la photo. Un Damon heureux, rayonnant, qui savait s'amuser et prouver malgré lui qu'il n'était pas un vampire sans aucun sentiments qui à la première occasion mordait, étranglais et tuait une personne. Damon sorti de la chambre habillé absolument autrement qu'elle l'attendais alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils sortaient. Son ventre quand à lui, se manifestait pour la énième fois.

- Je sais on y vais sur le champ. dit Damon qui prit ses clefs et laissa passer Elena en premier.

- Dis-moi on va où ?

- Tu le verra bien assez tôt. Tu viens ? ajouta t-il en proposant sa main.

Elle s'en empara aussitôt avant que son estomac puisse se manifester.

1h plus tard :

Damon et Elena n'avait finalement pas un arrêt chez elle mais étaient allé dans un magasin. Damon se sentait plus que mal au milieu de toutes ses autres femmes qui tournaient leurs têtes dé qu'elles l'apercevait. Avec ou son compagnon peu importe aucune n'y résistait. Sauf que la plupart tirait une tête de profonde haine en voyant Elena avec lui. La façon dont toutes ces filles le fixait gênait quelque peu Elena. Elle ne comprenait pas entièrement. Pourquoi l'était-elle. Vu que de toute façon, elle était en sa compagnie. Tentant de faire abstraction de toutes ces filles, Elena avança dans les rayons. Elle se prit 3 paires de jeans et un spécialement sous le choix de Damon. Dé qu'il l'avait vu, il avait exigé qu'elle laissait. Totalement gênée elle n'avait pas refusé et avait même voulu ajouter un haut rouge sang. Damon parut enfin se détendre pendant qu'elle se changeait. D'un coup le rideaux de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit. Damon n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu la Katherine des années 2000 avec tout ce cuir noir mais il préférais largement l'Elena qu'il avait sous les yeux et de loin. Alors qu'elle vit qu'il écarquilla les yeux elle tourna sur elle-même.

- T'en pense quoi ?

- Que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir Elena en face de moi.

- Tu vois une Katherine ? demanda t-elle déçue en voulant se changer immédiatement.

- Non non ! C'est seulement que.. jamais je ne t'ais vue... comme ça.

- Et je suis laide ? Ou ça ne me va absolument pas.. ?

- Oui horriblement laid...

- Merci d'être honnête ! dit-elle en retournant dedans.

- ELENA ! Reviens je te trouve magnifique là dedans. Tu me connais bien.

Elle ne ressortait pas de la cabine s'étant assise sur le tabouret qui s'y trouvait. Damon décida qu'il fallait bien qu'elle sorte de là. Il ré-ouvra le rideau de la cabine et y vit Elena presque en pleur.

- Hey ma puce... dit-il en relevant son visage. Désolé. ajouta t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Tu es superbe dans cette tenue. Tu l'es en générale mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir ça.

Elena eu alors un grand sourire à travers quelques larmes qui avaient malgré tout coulées et elle se releva.

- Tu préfère peut-être remettre ces choses à leur place ?

- Ah non je les adores.

Un sourire satisfaisant venait au visage de Damon et quand Elena voulait se changer, il eut l'impression de ne pas bouger.

- Damon ? Tu pourrais...

- Pour rater tout le spectacle ? explosa t-il de rire.

- Le fameux spectacle tu le vois tous les soirs depuis 3 semaines donc tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Maintenant, s'il te plait sort de cette cabine.

Se faisant mettre dehors par Elena, il attendait qu'elle se soit changer, qu'elle ait prit ses affaires et qu'il puisse payer. Damon ayant une.. légère réserve d'argent sur son compte fit passé tout d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce que signifiaient 500 dollars pour lui alors qu'Elena était heureuse... Damon avait toujours en tête d'aller dans une boulangerie qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter mais que tout seul cela ne le tentait pas; Sauf qu'Elena vit une petite pâtisserie dans le supermarché et y entraîna Damon par le bras. La vendeuse qui vit Damon devant son comptoir eu presque une crise cardiaque et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en le voyant. Elena prit 2 couques fourrée au chocolat et un café alors qu'elle commanda un croissant sur-poudré avec du sucre. Ils prirent place dehors sur le banc à côté du magasin et Elena commença à manger sans attendre. Alors qu'elle se brûla presque avec la chaleur du café, Damon lui n'arrivait tout simplement pas à manger son fichu croissant sans se mettre de la poudre sur les bouts des joues et du nez. Quand Elena le vit elle éclata de rire, renversa son café à moitié, prit une serviette en papier et essuya délicatement la poudre du visage de Damon. Elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant incapable de manger correctement. Quand elle eut fini de manger, Damon avait presque autant voir plus de poudre et elle pu recommencer l'action aussitôt.

- Vraiment pas possible. Comment tu fais ? C'est toi l'homme parfait qui ne fais jamais une tâche regarde ton pantalon !

Il le regardait en effet et remarquait une belle trace blanche.

- Il va définitivement falloir que je fasse une lessive de quelques affaires... répliqua t-il se levant. Elena tu viens on a encore une longue journée devant nous.

Elle le suivit, jeta le gobelet de son café et le papier de ses couques et ils embarquaient à nouveau pour la maison de Damon.

40 minutes plus tard...

Une fois arrivé devant le chemin qui menait à la maison, Elena allait à peine sortir de la voiture quand soudain Damon l'arrêta. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et dit :

- Tu es bien assise ?

- Oui plutôt mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aimerais le rester.

- Serrais-tu d'accord qu'on aille quelque part ?

- Damon dans quoi veux-tu encore m'embarquer ?

- Mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas adorer. Et puis, avoue que cette nuit, me suivre à été plus qu'une bonne idée.

- Oui c'était magnifique mais...

- Elena aller s'il te plait. Il se peut que tu reconnaisse l'endroit en plus.

Réfléchissant deux minutes de plus, elle hocha la tête et Damon referma délicatement sa portière. Il se remit au volant et lui sourit. Alors qu'elle avait clairement l'air de s'ennuyer et même une petite peur se lisait sur son visage, Damon cru bien faire en lui prenant la main en disant :

- Non je ne t'emmène pas à des kilomètres. Ni à 5 minutes sinon on irait à pied. Tu peux te détendre s'il te plait tu me rend tout nerveux.

- Très bien je vais essayer d'être plus calme mais j'ai un horrible mal de ventre.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ais rien du tout en médicament chez moi. Etant donné que je ne tombe jamais malade.

- Je ne suis pas malade Damon... J'ai seulement mal au ventre.

Pendant qu'Elena le fixa espérant qu'il comprit, ça lui prit une dizaine de minutes. Il avait déjà commencer à conduire et d'un seul coup il lâchait :

- Ohhh je vois ! Mon dieu pardon.

- Non tu ne vas quand même pas dire pardon pour ça ! Ignore le et je vais me faire aussi silencieuse et petite que possible !

- De toute façon, c'est la seule chose que même le sang de vampire ne pourrait éviter. éclata t-il de rire.

- DAMON !

- Ça va ça va j'arrête. répliqua t-il en se concentrant sur la route.

Avant d'arriver à l'endroit où il voulait l'amener, Elena se pressa sur les côtes du ventre. Il détestait la tournure qu'allait probablement prendre leur sortie...

Quand après plus ou moins 20 petites minutes de voiture supplémentaires, Damon arrêta la voiture. L'endroit était plutôt désert. Il ressemblait étrangement à l'entrée vers chez lui. Un chemin presque identique. " C'est pas vrai.." se dit Elena alors qu'elle descendu de la voiture.

- Tu es certaine que..

- OUI DAMON ! répondit-elle agacée.

D'un coup sec il recula. Encore une fois qu'il se faisait en quelque sorte engueuler par elle de la journée. Il savait très bien, à présent, pourquoi elle avait cet humeur de chien. Mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle rien dit ? C'est pour être honnête, une question dont il ne voulait pas vraiment de réponse. Et c'est en creusant qu'il comprit pourquoi depuis presque 3 jours, c'était constamment Elena qui avait exigé se charger des poubelles diverses. Sans prévenir, Elena le coupa dans ses pensées :

- Tu as bientôt fini d'y penser ! De toute façon j'en suis débarrasser dans les 3-4h qui suivent alors cesse de réfléchir !

- Comme si c'était simple peut-être. Et puis..

- Et puis quoi ! Si j'y arrive, tu peux parfaitement faire pareil. Alors je t'en prie montre-moi ce que tu voulais que je vois histoire de me sortir tout ça de la tête.

- Pas besoin de me crier dessus pour autant...

- Je ne te crie pas dessus Damon; Je suis de mauvais poil c'est tout. Excuse-moi mais je t'en supplie on peut arrêter de tourner autour du pot, oublier tout ça et avancer dans ton planning ?

- Ah oui bien sûr. Tu viens ? dit-il soudain en changeant de visage comme s'il était le Damon de ce matin qui s'était perdu pendant 2h et qui réapparut.

En s'emparant de sa main, elle et Damon entraient dans la forêt. En avançant plus en plus profond, les jambes d'Elena commençaient à la lâché à force de devoir les levé pour ne pas qu'elle ait le pantalon égratigner. Quand il la tira par le bras, elle fut dans ses bras mais avait quitté le sol. De peur elle ferma les yeux et une fois qu'elle retoucha de la surface ferme elle les ré-ouvrit doucement.

Elena n'en revenait pas de l'endroit où ils étaient. Surtout qu'il n'étaient pas au sol mais dans les arbres. Une maison ronde en bois de pins châtain faisait tout le tour du tronc. En dehors de la maison, il y avait un par-terre de bois. Cet endroit était encore une fois comme une chose qui n'existait nulle part d'autre dans ce monde. Regardant partout dehors, Elena était enchantée par l'endroit. Elle passa du côté qui était pour elle l'arrière de la maison et vit une branche de l'arbre qui menait vers le haut.

- On peut monter ! demanda t-elle fascinée.

- Si tu en as envie. répondit-il en passant devant. Elena ne lâcha pas une seconde le bras de Damon alors qu'il déplaçait une branche remplie de feuilles qui empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Tirant Elena un bon coup pour qu'elle arrive en haut, elle y fut la seconde suivante. D'ici elle pouvait voir tous les autres arbres d'en haut. Sentir l'air pur du vent chaud et la clarté du soleil derrière les nuages.

- Tu n'en reviens pas hein ?

- Pas vraiment non. C'est aussi beau que le levé du soleil ce matin.

- Et encore.. Si tu le voyais ici. Mais je réservais cette surprise pour plus tard. Je n'ais pas l'habitude de..

- Oui je sais bien. Merci de m'avoir amener ici c'est magnifique. On va rester ici combien de temps ?

- Seulement jusqu'à demain. J'ai une plutôt mauvaise nouvelle Elena.

D'un coup elle se retourna et se mit à fixer Damon d'un air grave.

- Ecoute, hier, Andie m'a appelé. Il faut absolument que je retourne à Mystic Falls. Rien ne t'y oblige toi mais je ne sais ce que tu vas faire seule ici ou même chez toi. J'ai donc une question absolument sérieuse à te poser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta t-elle encore plus.

- Voudrais-tu, une fois rentré, venir habiter définitivement au manoir ?

- Pardon ! répondit-elle choquée.

- Si tu souhaite venir habiter chez nous au manoir à Mystic Falls ?

- Damon tu n'es pas sérieux ! Habiter au manoir... Alors que j'ai la maison à ma charge depuis mes 18 ans. Que malgré moi je fuis la situation, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui y habite qui s'appel Jeremy je te rappel. Et puis, comment va t-il réagir si je lui dis : On va habituer chez Stefan et Damon il y a assez de place pour tout un camp scout.

- Exactement. Avec un discourt pareil il ne dira probablement pas non.

- Rha je t'en prie restons sérieux ! Pourquoi veux-tu réellement que je viennes à la maison ?

- D'ACCORD ! Bon comment dire... hésita t-il.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Elena était a bout de patience et cria :

- Tu vas enfin cracher le..

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu retourne seule chez toi alors que tu peux te faire attaquer par n'importe quel vampire étant donné que tu es morte et revenue par magie grâce à Bonnie. Ce qui fait que tu es techniquement morte et que tu pourrais facilement mourir encore. Je pourrais demander à Andie qu'elle signe pour être propriétaire mais je ne sais pas si elle va accepter. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ça soit tu comprends... C'est assez clair comme raison hein ! Où dois-je encore me ridiculiser devant toi ? A montrer que je suis faible parce que je t'aime ? Parce que moi, j'aimerais bien savoir la fond de ta pensé à la fin ! C'est quoi ce jeu entre nous ? Éclaire ma lanterne car pour l'instant elle est complètement éteinte !

- Non tu ne te ridiculise pas Damon ! Tu as un comportement HUMAIN ! Et j'aime cette partie de toi. Qui sait me faire confiance et me montrer comment tu es. Ou du moins, comment tu étais avant que Katherine ne vienne ruiner ta vie.

- Elle n'a rien ruiné du tout ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu faire ta connaissance ! La plupart de mes problèmes étaient déjà là avant. C'est moi qui me suis créé cette.. sphère. Je ne veux pas que tu..

Il fut coupé par la main d'Elena.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime Damon. Cesse de faire ce monologue totalement insensé.. J'ai seulement besoin de temps pour clarifier les choses dans ma tête. Tu me connais assez pour savoir comment je suis.

- A vrai dire... non. Je sais que tu as clairement les mêmes attitudes que Katherine; Ne sachant pas décider lequel de nous deux tu aimes ? Problème : Tu nous aimes tout les deux. Excuse-moi mais, corrige-moi si j'ai tort, si tu aime tant que ça Stefan, tu ne serrais pas attirée par moi. Et puis tu connais la phrase : Tu as beau aimer profondément, si tu tombe amoureux une deuxième fois il faut choisir le deuxième car tu n'aimes pas assez le premier dont tu prétendais l'être.

- Damon s'il te plait tais-toi.. commença t-elle presque en pleurant.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas me taire car je veux la vérité ! J'en ais assez de passer pour un idiot !

- Oui je veux bien venir habiter au manoir ! lâcha t-elle de but en blanc.

Damon qui voulait encore ajouter quelque chose venait clairement de perdre tout ses mots. Tout en partant quelque peu fâchée, Elena passa à travers les branches. Elle voulait descendre en bas. Retrouver le bonheur de la terre ferme. Elle prit l'échelle qui n'avait pas vraiment neuve et quand elle arriva à la 4 ième marche, celle-ci craque sous son poids...

Elena atterrit uniquement 2 mètres plus bas avec un horrible bruit de craquement. Elle tenta de bouger la jambe droite mais celle-ci était cassé; D'où le bruit. Damon qui n'avait pas vu mais entendu tout, était déjà à côté d'elle. En plus de s'être cassé la jambe, elle s'était embrochée la jambe sur une branche qui sortait du sol. Damon tenait la tête d'Elena et lui la tournait :

- Surtout ne garde pas c'est plutôt moche. Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Ecoute, je vais te donner mon sang et jusqu'à demain c'est MOI qui décide de comment se passeront les choses. dit-il tout en s'ouvrant une veine.

Tendant son bras à Elena, elle s'approcha et bu doucement. Déjà elle reprit une bonne couleur. Mais ça jambe pas. C'est alors que Damon la prit, re boita la jambe dans son axe original et Elena hurla de douleur. " désolé ma puce " vint de la bouche de Damon se détestant d'avoir en partie causé cette situation. Maintenant que la jambe d'Elena était placé tel qu'elle le devait, le sang de Damon agissait enfin. Elle pouvait déjà la re bouger sans problème. Elena prit son bras pour se relever mais à la première tentative, elle risqua de tomber.

- Vient là... dit Damon ravi de la prendre dans les bras et l'amener en haut à nouveau.

Alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la maison, Elena était heureuse de revoir à peu près le même intérieure que l'autre maison. Bien sûr, celle-ci était en rond, accordée au tronc d'arbre mais elle trouvait cela magnifique. Dans le tronc, Damon avait apparemment creusé un trou dans lequel se trouvait un feu. Aussi incroyable et dangereux était-il d'avoir fait une place pour faire un feu dans une tel maison, l'étonnement qu'avait Elena lui passait rapidement. Seulement profondément ravie d'avoir encore découvert une partie de Damon. L'aube approchait et Damon venait de changer le lit deux place. La question qu'avait tout de suite Elena : " Pourquoi un lit deux place dans une si petite maison ? " Et surtout comment il était possible que ce lit s'accorde aussi bien avec la bâtisse... Il y avait également un canapé qui longeait les mûrs en bois d'un côté ainsi qu'une table. Cette maison épousait tant à merveille ce tronc que ça en était presque impossible. Seul une partie coupait les déjà petites pièces. Une salle de bain avec seulement un évier et une douche. Déjà ça c'était incohérent. Comment arriver à casé une telle pièce... Elena se dit que finalement, elle ne devait plus jamais s'étonner des talents qu'avait Damon vu qu'apparemment il exaltait dans absolument tout. Elle se trompait, il y avait encore des centaines de choses qu'elle découvrirait et une particulièrement ce soir.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et toucha les draps. Ils étaient extrêmement doux et avaient une odeur tout à fait particulière. Damon sorti de sa " salle de bain " avec des pots de couleur en main. L'odeur que dégageait ces pots était enivrante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! dit-elle heureuse.

- Huile de massage... Ça te tente ? Je me disais que pour ta jambe et les reste ça pourrait..

- Mon dieu je ne demanderais pas mieux. Mais... Tu me promets de ne pas me détruire le dos ?

- Tu veux rire. Tu vas devenir aussi molle qu'une méduse. Masseur Damon à votre service Madame Gilbert que puis-je pour vous ?

Elena ria et se remit debout.

- Le meilleur massage que vous avez pour la plus coincée, stressée et détruite des filles de la terre vous avez en stock ?

- Spécialité du chef.

Damon déposa toutes ses affaires sur la table de nuit de gauche et sorti.

- Où tu vas ! dit Elena surprise.

- Et bien je sors pour que tu puisse te changer. Sauf si tu souhaite le faire devant moi.. Par respect je sors.

- Ah oui merci beaucoup. Tu as des essuies ici ?

- Petite armoire en dessous de l'évier à droite il y en a, sers-toi. répondit-il en sortant.

Elena se rendit dans cette pièce qui, une fois dedans donnait l'impression d'être dans une pièce carrément plus grande que toute la maison tellement elle était organisé à la perfection. Elle prit donc un essuie, retira ses affaires et se mit l'essuie qu'elle avait prit autour du corps laissant ses hanches et jambes à nue. Elle remarquait que Damon avait monté le short très court blanc qu'Elena s'était acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Elle mit ça et préférait largement cela qu'a rester en culotte... Elle alla s'installer dans le lit. Le matelas était encore plus confortable qu'il en donnait l'impression et elle se coucha sur le ventre la tête légèrement penchée. Ayant l'essuie noué au niveau des épaules, les bras replié contre le corps et dit :

- Tu peux revenir Damon c'est bon.

A peine il rentra à nouveau. Elena vit que dehors il faisait déjà noir. Étonnée qu'il ait fait noir aussi vite. Damon vint plus près en douceur, relevait ses manches et dit :

- Surtout, tu ne bouge pas d'un poil. Laisse masseur Damon s'occuper de tout.

Respirant un bon coup, Elena lâcha sa garde. Elle avait remonté la couverture au niveau de son dos pensant qu'il arriverait très bien à faire un message suffisant ainsi mais il ne devait pas vraiment être du même avis car il la retira délicatement. Touchant son bras au niveau du nœud, Elena hésita de le laisser faire à ce point. Ce disant que ça ne servirait à rien et qu'elle avait malgré tout beaucoup de confiance en lui, elle finit par écarté son bras. Damon défit le noeud et ouvrit les deux côtés de l'essuie. On aurait dit qu'il déballait une Elena emballée dans du papier cadeau. Elle était à présent dos complètement nu en dessous de Damon et rougissait royalement tel une tomate. Rien ne la recouvrait jusqu'à ce short qu'elle avait mit. Il prit les huiles qu'il fit chauffé dans ses mains et quand ses mains entraient en contact avec la peau d'Elena, elle eut comme un choc électrique. C'était encore une fois la même chose que quand il lui prenait la main ou lui touchait peu importe quelle autre partie du corps habillé comme dévêtue. Damon commença donc à masser avec un tel professionnalisme que le corps d'Elena ne prit pas 5 minutes à se détendre à chaque remontée. Elle avait l'impression les mains de Damon étaient tout simplement partout. Qu'elle pouvait compter et tenir sur lui d'une façon aussi naturelle que de respirer. C'était assez étrange que chaque massage devenait plus doux et faisait presque fusion avec sa peau. Depuis longtemps elle ne s'était sentie aussi calme, être capable de ne penser à rien qu'au bonheur et la tranquillité. La dernière sensation qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir tellement Damon était doué et efficasse, c'était lui qui caressait ses bras du bout jusqu'au épaules en redescendant dans le bas du dos. Aussi bas qu'un soupir puisse l'être, ajouter à la fatigue et au évènements récents, Elena dit tout bas en s'endormant et étant probablement à moitié consciente : " Je t'aime Damon "

Déjà ses yeux furent clos et elle dormait de plus en plus profondément. Alors que Damon finissait peu à peu son massage, quand il eu fini il la recouvrait en douceur de l'essuie et chuchota " tu sais très bien que moi aussi "

S'installant à côté d'elle sur le lit, il la regardait dormit, parfaitement heureuse et quand après 20 minutes d'admirations, elle prit presque instinctivement la main de Damon il se coucha et pu dormir à son tour.

Damon qui s'était endormi et qui semblait dormir pour de bon affichait un air paisible et de satisfaction d'avoir pu relaxer Elena. Ils avaient encore une fois les mains liées ensemble et Elena souriait dans son sommeil. Pour une fois, Damon était resté à distance; Ce qui gênait en une façon Elena. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas l'avoir juste à côté de lui ou sa tête dans le cou. C'est quelque peu frustrée qu'elle se rendormi tout en pressant plus fort la main de Damon en espérant qu'il réagisse. Elle en espérait trop vu qu'il ne réagit pas du tout. Enfin, il bougeait mais tel qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Il pensait avoir peut-être trop presser la main d'Elena et c'était pourquoi elle l'aurait signalé mais il s'était complètement trompé et la lâcha. Elena se sentait stupide tout d'un coup car elle avait un sentiment de rejet.. C'est une versant une larme qu'elle referma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à Damon mais n'y arrivait pas et après avoir imaginer encore et encore que Damon ferrait le geste de lui reprendre la main elle abandonna l'idée et se rendormi...

2h plus tard...

Il n'avait toujours rien fait. Ni pris Elena dans les bras ou s'était collé à elle. Pas de sourire et de respiration : Il faisait parfaitement calme dans la maison. Elena avait horriblement mal dormit faisant un cauchemar. Ses rêves allaient pourtant changer et changer les choses qui enchaînerait un changement monumental pour elle. Le rêve commença dans la maison de ses parents au lac. Elle se souvenait déjà avoir eu un rêve semblable il y a déjà bien longtemps mais n'aurait pas cru qu'elle en ferrait un du même genre autant de temps après.

Elle était à nouveau l'Elena âgée de 6 ans dans son lit. Le matin se levait et les rideaux cachaient les rayons trop intense de lumière. Elle sauta si vite hors de son lit qu'elle tomba à terre. " ouch..." dit-elle en se relevant.

- Elena ! venait d'en bas. J'ai entendu un grand bruit c'était toi ?

- ... oui maman excuse-moi ! cria t-elle et en allant dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était égratigné le genoux et se lavait rapidement sa plaie en y mettant ensuite un pansement. Vu qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires là, elle se changea déjà et descendit à la cuisine. Automatiquement elle cherchait Damon. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait dormi à la maison ou non.

Elle fouillait toutes les pièces l'une après l'autre à sa recherche. Quand elle tomba sur sa mère :

- Hé doucement petit boulet de canon tu cherches quelque chose à courir dans la maison comme ça ?

- Où il est Damon ? Tu lui as quand même autorisé la maison pour qu'il n'aille pas dans la forêt pour y passer une autre nuit hein ?

- Mais non ton cher Damon à dormi ici mais il a du repartir ce matin. Tu dormais comme une marmotte. Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on est pas du matin ma puce.

Profondément déçue elle s'était mise presque à pleurer.

- Ma puce ne pleure pas pour ça. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Et tu ne devrais pas être si collante avec lui. Je veux dire, c'est une personne adulte comme moi pas ton copain de jeu.

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé et puis, je l'aime beaucoup personnellement.

- Je sais. Mais je te rappel seulement qu'en temps que ta mère je me méfie.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter maman. dit-elle en regardant le plafond.

- Il a l'air adorable mais... Ecoute je me méfie voilà tout.

Elena en voulait à sa mère. Elle tenait beaucoup à Damon peu importe l'âge qu'elle avait, le temps plutôt court qu'ils avaient passés ensemble était le plus beau qu'elle avait vécu avec quelqu'un. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il saurait la protéger en n'importe quelle circonstance. C'est avec peine qu'Elena avalait son petit déjeuner. Entre le moment qu'elle s'était levé et le moment quand Damon reviendrait lui paraissait durer une éternité. Elle savait pourtant avoir de la patience mais à ce stade elle voulait tant le revoir. Elena aimait particulièrement ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur tout à fait particulière et un magnifique regard. Dé qu'il lui avait sourit hier, elle avait automatiquement sourit aussi. Comme si c'était grâce à lui qu'elle arrivait à rire sincèrement. Elle était remonté dans sa chambre et avait ouvert la fenêtre. S'étant assise sur la partie du toit du côté de sa chambre; Endroit où il était bien sûr interdit d'aller; Elle regardait le lac et le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau. Elena resta un petit temps là en haut à regarder le lac, les arbres ainsi que les oiseaux qui passaient et allaient probablement en migration. Retournant dans sa chambre elle prit un coussin et le prit avec elle dehors. Son père et Jeremy étaient tous deux partis en ville car Jeremy avait oublié quelque chose à la maison et Grayson voulait acheter plus de harpons pour la pêche. Elena s'était installé sur le toit très légèrement en pente avec son oreiller et s'y endormait. Quand 2 heures plus tard elle se réveilla avec le soleil sur les jambes, elle eut la surprise de voir Damon assit à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour petit rayon se soleil. dit Damon d'un sourire.

- DAMON ! dit-elle contente comme jamais de le revoir. En pleine journée, Damon avait l'air encore plus beau. Elle lui sautait carrément dans les bras et se colla contre lui.

J'espérais tellement te revoir ce matin mais tu étais déjà parti !

- Oh veuillez m'excuser Madame mais je vous rappel que j'ai des affaires dans la forêt à récupérer. Et puis, ce loup n'allait pas rester mort là le restant de sa vie j'ai du appeler un garde forestier.

- Mais tu n'as rien hein ! répondit-elle en lui levant les bras et en touchant sa figure.

- Je t'en prie ne te gêne surtout pas..

- Tu vas bien princesse ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. dit-elle en se collant fermement contre lui.

Alors qu'Elena compressait fortement Damon dans ses bras il fit semblant de ne plus avoir d'air.

- Doucement je n'arrives plus à respirer ! dit-il en toussant.

Automatiquement, Elena le lâcha de peur qu'elle le compresse éventuellement trop fort. En souriant, elle prit son coussin et le posa sur les jambes allongées de Damon. Elle se coucha en parallèle de lui et les cheveux d'Elena touchèrent le toit pas tout neuf alors il prit tous ses cheveux dans une main pour les poser sous sa tête.

- Tu as pu dormir comme il fallait la nuit ?

- Non c'était horrible ta mère m'a fait dormir sur le canapé en bas. J'ai eu l'impression de dormir sur du béton armé.

D'un air choqué Elena prit un air grave :

- Qu'elle te refasse dormir là dessus et elle entendra parler de moi !

- C'est ta mère quand même. Et je ne vais ni ne peut rester ici cette nuit. Il faut déjà que je rentre à Mystic Falls.

- Tu habites à Mystic Falls aussi ! dit-elle d'un air ravi d'un seul coup.

- C'est tout juste à l'extérieur de la ville oui. Mais je n'habite pas totalement là bas. Peut-être qu'un jour, je te montrerai où est mon vrai chez moi.

- Raconte-moi comment c'est chez toi. S'il te plait Damon ! le supplia t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Et si je dis que je n'en ais aucunement envie et que..

- Maintenant tu dois ! l'obligea t-elle ravie de lui couper la parole.

- Espèce de monstre ! ria Damon en lui faisant un visage de vampire attaquant. Dis-moi avant que je commence, tu crois aux êtres surnaturels ?

- Comme les licornes et les fées ?

- " Comme c'était prévisible... " se dit-il a lui-même. Oui par exemple. Et les êtres surnaturels qui font du mal du en connais ?

- Des squelettes et les personnes qui se déguisent en morts ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter les fêtes d'Halloween et les anniversaire... Si je te dis que je suis un vampire tu aurais peur ?

- Euh.. on peut dire que je suis une vrai princesse alors !

Damon eut un rire instinctif et dit :

- Oui si tu veux. Bon alors, un vampire c'est rapide, fort et très habile et ça..

- Les princesses sont jolies, toujours habillés en rose et attendent leur prince charmant !

Damon leva les yeux au ciel mais pour une fois s'amusait réellement.

- Oui et beaucoup sont déçue car elle ne le trouve jamais parce que je le prince prend trop de temps à arriver. dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

- Moi en tout cas je n'ais pas besoin de chercher vu que j'ai déjà trouvé mon sauveur. Il est grand, beau et en plus il sent bon ! éclata Elena de rire.

- Je ne parierais pas là dessus ma puce. Crois-moi, je ne suis en aucun cas pour toi. Quelqu'un d'autre l'est sûrement sur cette fichue planète mais pas moi.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais pour moi, tu es MON Damon pour toujours ! répondit-elle parfaitement sérieuse.

" Mon Damon pour toujours.. mon damon pour toujours.. mon damon pour toujours... " et c'est ainsi que son rêve se finissait et qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil en soupirant. Elena passa une merveilleuse nuit même si Damon n'était toujours pas juste à son côté vu qu'elle venait d'avoir un déclic : Elena avait connu Damon il y a 12 ans et elle ne voulait jamais qu'il ne la laisse. Mais pourquoi alors n'en avait-elle aucun souvenir plus récent ! C'est elle qui, parfaitement consciente sur ce coup, prit la main de Damon pour dormir. Elle devait lui poser tant de questions et lui raconter son rêve mais ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de commencer de parler de cela à presque 3h du matin alors qu'elle se sentait si bien.

Un peut plus tard dans la nuit :

Elena avait fini par dormir et depuis qu'elle avait la main de Damon dans la sienne elle se sentait plus calme, posée. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait lui avait déjà ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses mais son envie d'en savoir plus n'était pas satisfaite. Elle voulait savoir, tout sans déranger Damon dans son sommeil, comment cela ce faisait qu'elle l'avait connut et que jamais il ne lui en avait parler et pourquoi. Il devait bien y avoir une raison après tout...

Elle voulait, exigeait même qu'elle réussisse à faire encore un rêve du genre mais comment réussir une chose pareille. Comme si tout le monde pouvait faire apparaître un rêve ou un souvenir ainsi. Malgré l'heure qu'il devait être vu qu'elle n'avait pas de montre, elle se mettait debout tout en faisant très attention de ne pas emporter Damon dans la manoeuvre.

Elle craignait beaucoup qu'une fois le pied posé à terre, le plancher grincerait mais elle eut la bonne surprise qu'il n'y eut pas un bruit. Bien sûr, Damon était réveiller mais il ne voulait pas que Elena le sache et avec un oeil à moitié ouvert et son ouille concentrer sur elle, il suivit chacun de ses mouvements.

Elena se rendait d'abord dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau pour ensuite aller se poser dans le canapé en allumant une lumière. Damon ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si différente. Et avait cet air interrogateur... Il se demanda bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il ne ratait pas un seul geste qu'elle faisait. Quand elle eut fini son verre, Elena se remit debout. Elle fit tomber son verre dans le canapé et le noeud de son essuie se défit. Résultat elle se retrouvait avec le dos et le torse nu dans la pièce. Damon n'en manquait pas une miette, regardant encore la ligne parfaite de son dos. Il avait beau l'avoir massée, touchée mais pour lui, la vouloir à distance était une tentation plus excitante. Il savait très bien que il aimait les choses pour lesquels il devait se battre et trouver une solution pour qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle l'aime et pas l'inverse comme déjà à 3 reprises. Elena jura et Damon mourrait de rire aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Elle remarquait qu'il était réveillé et dit :

- Mais oui vas-y moques toi !

Explosant de rire, Damon répondit :

- Excuse-moi mais tu es hilarante à une heure pareille. Pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

- Et pourquoi toi tu ne t'es pas collé à moi comme les autres soirs !

Elena elle-même n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dit tout haut !

- Parce que maintenant c'est une demande spéciale Madame ?

- Désolé je ne voulais pas..

- Bien sûr que si tu le voulais. Arrête de te voiler la face Elena. Vu qu'il est presque 4h du matin, que tu dois être probablement à moitié morte à voir comment tu agis; Très beau petit spectacle d'ailleurs; Je te propose de revenir te coucher et dormir. On mettra les choses au clair demain matin. Aller reviens ici hein.

- Mettre quoi au clair ? dit-elle hésitante.

- Elena si tu tire cette tête c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Retourne dans ce lit...

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter deux fois la même chose qu'Elena revint déjà se poser sur le lit.

Levant les yeux il tira Elena par le dos et la serrait contre lui. Sa serviette failli se défaire et elle dit :

- Mais oui et désapes moi aussi !

- Y a t-il une chose intéressante à voir peut-être ?

- Non pas pour toi imbécile ! répliqua t-elle tout en se câlinant dans les bras de Damon.

Heureuse que sa nuit pouvait enfin reprendre un rythme " normal " pour elle, Elena s'endormit tranquillement et ses rêves allaient pouvoir finalement continuer là où elle le souhaitait.


	6. Le Souvenir

Chapitre 4 : Le Souvenir :

L'Elena petite se réveilla dans les bras de Damon. Elle ne savait pas très bien s'il l'avait prise pendant qu'elle dormait ou non; Elle n'avait à nouveau aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui aussi devait avoir dormir car ses yeux étaient encore clos, la tête appuyée contre les plates de la chambre d'Elena. Le soleil les éclairaient tous les deux mais le bras de Damon protégeait la tête d'Elena. Damon était assis les jambes croisées et Elena couchée dedans avec les pieds qui dépassaient du côté droit. Elle avait beau avoir dormi dans beaucoup d'endroit différents mais celui-ci était le meilleur qui lui aie été donné de dormir. Les bras de Damon étant autour d'elle comme ça lui fit l'effet d'une bulle de sécurité et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial que d'autres adultes qu'elle avait vus. Elle avait aussi l'impression de pouvoir parler avec lui sans paraître pour une gamine de 6 ans; Ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Caroline, Bonnie et Matt... Avec aucuns des trois elle se sentait aussi libre en expression. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas un bruit quand soudain Damon ouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu Miranda monté les escaliers. Et Elena apparut d'un seul coup sur son lit sans vraiment comprendre comment. Damon lui n'était plus là. La situation était comme si jamais les 3h qui venaient de se déroulées étaient truquées.

- Elena je te cherche alors si tu pouvais répondre ça me rassure. Heureusement tu dormais...

- Eh oui oui j'ai dormis. Damon es où ?

- Et bien justement j'ai une voiture garée dans l'allée avec quelques affaires de camping je supposes que c'est les siennes. Tu descends ?

- J'arrive sur le champs mais je dois vite faire quelque chose.

- Ne viens pas dans 20 minutes non plus..

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas maman pas pour lui.

Miranda quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Elena prit son journal qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et le stylos juste à côté :

" Cher Journal, je ne comprends rien aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que mon monde change. Ce Damon m'ayant sauvé la vie à probablement beaucoup à avoir dans l'affaire. Pourquoi je me sens si différente et en confiance avec lui ? Je n'y trouve aucune logique ? Avec mes 6 ans à qui pourrais-je faire avaler que je l'aime ou qu'il est mon âme soeur. Maman m'aurait bourré la tête de rêves et mensonges et je commence à y croire comme une idiote ? Et puis, suis-je vraiment normale ? Quand je vois Caroline et Bonnie qui ne pense qu'à jouer avec leur jouets stupides, dormir et manger, je me sens bien plus avancer sur elle. Et Damon plaisantait-il réellement quand il m'a dit qu'il est un... vampire ? S'il l'était, il ne serrait pas aussi gentil je suppose. Je serrais morte ou en plutôt mauvais état non ? Et puis, tout ceci est-il réel au moins ? Ne suis-je tout simplement pas folle d'avoir un intérêt aussi important pour lui ? Ou folle tout court ! Je vais lui demander des explications car ma tête devient un vrai champ de bataille d'informations confuses... "

- Elena ! Descends Da..

- Je suis là. la coupa Damon en entrant.

D'un coup sec, Elena envoya son journal au bord du lit, descendit de son lit et les escaliers qui soit dit en passant, faillit tomber si Damon ne l'avait pas rattraper.

- J'aimerais te retrouver en vie quand j'arrive. Pas que tu la risque seulement en voulant venir plus vite. Et puis, je serrais encore là un moment. Cependant je dois repartir ce soir. Madame Gilbert, je dois retourner chez moi à Mystic Falls. Je passerai la soirée avec Elena si vous m'y autoriser bien sûr et ensuite je me retirerai.

- Vous resteriez pour le dîner ?

- Cela dépendra de à quelle heure vous compter manger. Etant donné que je n'habites pas précisément dans la ville ce qui fait que j'ai un peu plus de route. Je n'aimes pas vraiment rouler la nuit.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est déjà nous ne tarderons pas ne vous en faites pas. Elena tu n'as qu'à aller t'occuper dehors.. Du côté arrière de la maison !

- Oui ne t'en fais pas on n'ira pas dans la forêt. Damon tu veux bien me montrer comment faire des ricochets ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

En éclatant de rire elle l'attirait par le bras. Soudain, Grayson apparut avec Jeremy.

- Prend ton frère dehors et attends deux minutes. Je dois parler en privé avec ton Damon.

Elena ne voulait pas le lâcher. L'air sur lequel il lui avait parlé ne lui disait absolument rien. Pourtant, c'est Damon qui se tourna vers Elena pour qu'elle fasse ce que son père lui avait dit. Jeremy sorti donc avec Elena sans dire un mot. Alors Grayson prit Damon dehors mais devant la maison et allait dans le garage et tout de suite il dit :

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je sais parfaitement ce et qui vous êtes ! Apparemment vous ne voulez aucuns mal à Elena. Si jamais tu oses lui faire quoi que ça soit..

- Comment le savez-vous ! dit Damon d'un air grave.

- Ancêtre... transmission de journaux... l'habituel. Je suppose que si vous aviez voulu tuer Elena ça serrait déjà fait.

- Jamais je ne ferrais de mal à une gosse. Et puis, Elena est loin d'être idiote. Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ou même autorisé d'entrer si vous savez que je suis un vampire !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait autorisé mais ma femme. Tu es ici grâce à elle. Sache que si tu oses ne serrait-ce que faire une seule petit égratignure à ma fille, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour t'exterminer.

- Noter. Autre chose Monsieur Gilbert ?

- Apparemment Elena semble tenir à vous. Et rien n'est plus insupportable que de voir ma fille malheureuse alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à être convenable avec elle.

- Si ce n'est que ça, cela ne sera en aucun cas un problème. D'ailleurs, vous ne m'aurez plus sur le dos ce soir si ça peut voir rassurer...

- Savoir que j'aurais une nuit sans qu'un vampire entre chez moi me fait plutôt du bien oui.

Le Souvenir ( Partie 2 ) :

Damon retourna chez Elena. Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer et ressortir dans la maison. Elle était assise au bord du ponton juste au dessus de l'eau à tenir Jeremy qui mourait d'envie d'aller dans le lac. Quand elle aperçu Damon, elle lâcha le bras de son frère et il atterri dans l'eau. Même si Damon n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire et regarder Jeremy ce noyer. Le sortant d'un coup, il fut tremper.

- Elena va chercher un essuie pour ton frère. lui conseilla t'il pendant que le pauvre Jeremy tremblait de froid.

Déjà agacé avant que ça ne commence, Damon le prit par les épaules, le tourna face à lui et dit en l'hypnotisant :

- Tu vas tout de suite cesser d'être un sale gamin. Tu vas vouloir entrer et rester à l'intérieur ! Et oublie que tu voulais sortir.

Sans ciller, Jeremy prit un air heureux comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Elena lui passa rapidement l'essuie autour du corps vu que ses habits étaient malgré tout mouillés. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Damon qui avait retirer son blouson.

- Si tu as trop chaud il te suffit de sauter dans l'eau elle doit être à bonne température. lui conseilla t'elle.

- Je n'y vais sûrement pas si toi non plus ! se moqua t'il.

- Comme ça toi ! ria Elena en retournant dans la maison.

Damon resta là, à attendre qu'elle revienne se disant qu'elle ne prendrais sûrement pas plus que 5 minutes. Il avait raison car déjà elle revint en courant et s'était changée. Sautant majestueusement dans l'eau il restait sous le choc. Cette gamine venait de clairement le ridiculiser ET fait une preuve qu'il était une pouille mouillé ! Ressortant la tête de l'eau elle cria :

- Alors ! Tu attends quoi ? Que je viennes te chercher ?

- Arrête. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette énorme flaque d'eau.

- Tu peux m'avouer que tu as peur tu sais.

- D'accord tu as gagné ! dit-il en se mettant debout. Retirant son t-shirt et son jeans il était déjà prêt à sauter. Et d'un coup il plongea. Presque aucune trace n'était visible. Il ne refit pas non plus surface.

Elena inquiète mit la tête sous l'eau pour regarder où il pouvait être. Mais en vain. Elle sorta la tête pour reprendre son souffle quand soudain Damon l'avait prise sur les épaules et faisait un saut gigantesque hors le l'eau. Elena était fascinée qu'il ait réussis à faire un saut aussi haut ! Mais elle se tenait fermement aux joues de Damon alors que déjà ils replongeaient dans le lac. Il allait si vite dans l'eau qu'Elena avait du mal à voir où il allait. Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à la télévision des requins nager or lui, il avait l'air d'être bien plus rapide. C'était aussi étrange qu'elle ne soit pas traîner par le courant. Vu sa taille l'eau ne devrait pas avoir une telle réaction sur elle. Damon remontait rapidement pour qu'Elena puisse respirer. Pour lui le problème n'était pas là... Il prit le corps d'Elena entre ses mains et la plaçait en dessous de lui pour qu'elle ressente chaque vague. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre de ses mouvement tout en étant en parfaite sécurité. Elena affichait un air profondément ravi et heureux pendant qu'elle slalomait d'un côté à l'autre. Damon alors changea brutalement de sens et Elena failli prendre le bord du lac. Ils furent hors de l'eau, presque dans les airs quand il la plaquait contre lui et atterrit d'un seul coup à terre. Il cria car il s'était égratigné le dos et avait quelque chose enfoncé sur le côté droit juste à côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Elena se bougea tout de suite de son étreinte et alors qu'il était assis en essayant de retirer cette chose il eut une dernière convulsion et tomba en arrière.

- DAMON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Deux hommes vêtus en noir avec des lunettes arrivaient, prirent Damon et Elena avait beau être en train de crier qu'ils le relâche, qu'il lui fiche la paix elle vit qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Depuis maintenant 10 minutes, Elena était seule à pleurer et il faisait froid. Un orage était à l'horizon mais elle s'en fichait elle était bien trop triste. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle vit son père qui arrivait dans le bateau qu'il avait acquit il y a quelques années.

- Que fais-tu ici ! Vous étiez sensé rester près du lac. Où est Damon ?

- Des... deux personnes l'ont enlever alors qu'il était blessé au dos. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est fait enlevé ! Il y a sûrement de très bonne raisons..

- Je veux qu'on le retrouve Papa !

- Cette affaire pourrait très mal finir ma puce...

- Je m'en fiches je tiens à lui. Si tu n'y vas je ferrais tout pour le retrouver moi-même !

La fixant, il vit qu'elle commença à pleurer de rage. Prenant son visage entre les mains il dit :

- C'est promis. Nous le retrouverons ma princesse.

Elena et son père étaient retournés dans la maison. Grayson du expliquer avec beaucoup d'attention à Miranda qu'il partait avec Elena. Bien sûr elle voulait savoir où ils allaient mais il lui dit que comme avec Jeremy, il devait se rendre en ville et que s'il le fallait, il prenait la clé de la maison pour aller y dormir. Elena avait embrassé sa mère et était déjà sur le qui-vive pour entrer dans la voiture. Dans sa tête tous les scénario possible se défilaient et elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand enfin Grayson fut dans la voiture, Elena lui demande de se presser. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait elle s'inquiétait encore plus. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne tenait pas ne place. Aussi vite qu'il pouvait aller, son père accélérait. Le plus étonnant était qu'Elena n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient chercher mais que malgré tout, son père semblait gérer parfaitement toutes ses actions; Quand il s'arrêta dans une cabane entre la maison du lac et de la maison de Mystic Falls. Elle était fermée avec un cadenas et cachée par des branches. Grayson se tourna vers Elena et lui dit :

- Attends-moi bien sagement dans la voiture je suis de retour dans à peine 10 minutes.

- Mais..

- Elena je t'en prie fais ce que j'ai dis. Tu es déjà assez impliquée ! dit-il furieux.

Ne pouvait dire quoi que ça soit contre la volonté de son père elle resta assise à fixer le pare-brise. Quand enfin après 7 minutes précisément il sorti de ce truc, il était munit d'un énorme sac qui apparemment était rempli de choses lourdes. Il ouvrit le coffre et y " déposa " le sac avec beaucoup de bruit.

- Il y a quoi dans ce truc !

- Tu verras bien. On va probablement en avoir besoin. Ton Damon je pense qu'il est pas dans la meilleure des situations et sûrement que ça ne sert déjà plus à rien qu'on le cherche.

- Peut-être bien mais je veux qu'on le trouve ! Il m'a sauvé la vie je lui dois la sienne.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est Elena. Je ne comprends pas comment tu voudrais offrir ta vie pour.. ça.

- Pardon ! Comment toi tu le sais ?

- Je te raconterai ça un autre jour. Mais promets-moi seulement que JAMAIS tu ne te laissera mourir pour une chose comme lui.

Agacée, Elena ne dit plus un mot. Elle se fichait royalement de ce que Damon pouvait être. Pour elle, il était son sauveur, qu'elle lui est redevable et que donc le sauver était plus qu'une obligation. Ils arrivaient à un hangar éloigné de toute population et délabré. Grayson prit Elena hors de la voiture et faisait très attention qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Il toqua contre la porte métallique et seule une petite trappe s'ouvrit.

- Monsieur Gilbert ? Vous nous avez pourtant prévenus que..

- Henry je crois que c'est moi qui fait les règles. Ouvrez la porte immédiatement.

- Bien Monsieur. Excuser-moi pour cela.

Il ouvrit la porte et tout de suite Grayson prit Elena par le bras. Il avait beau être dans sa compagnie; Une chose qu'Elena ne connaissait pas sur son père; il craignait qu'elle touche à ce qu'il ne fallait pas ou court n'importe où. Grayson ouvrit une double porte et entra dans un grand bureau. Un écran géant était accroché au mur avec un plan et des boutons rouge, orange ou vert classé par ordre alphabétique. Quelques hommes étaient aux commandes en train de trier des papiers et à répondre au téléphone quand il dit :

- Je veux qu'on me trouve un vampire probablement enfermé dans nos murs.

- Bien sûr mais lequel ? Nous devons libérer 3 vampires aujourd'hui.

- Il doit probablement avoir été amené ici il y a 20 minutes. Le fameux Damon Salvatore.

- Non nous n'avons aucunes informations. L'auriez-vous croisé Monsieur ?

- Il a sauvé la vie de ma fille il a donc droit à un peu de gratitude... dit-il à contre-coeur.

- Vous chercher ce vampire depuis tant d'années patron et vous voulez le laisser en liberté à nouveau !

- Que viens-je de dire !

- Très bien. Mais nous n'avons vraiment aucunes nouvelles sur une potentielle capture. Vous êtes certain qu'il s'est fait attrapé ?

- Ma fille l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Je suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant qu'elle soit encore là ! Si jamais, quelqu'un dans ce service tente de me faire faux-bond, sachez que la sanction sera des plus grave !

- Nous allons faire notre possible afin de le retrouver.

- Elena, dit Grayson en se mettant à sa hauteur. Ecoute-moi bien : Tu vas aller t'asseoir là bas, t'occuper juste 10 minutes et tu m'attends.

- Encore ! Mais quand est-ce qu'on va chercher Damon ?

- Dans très peu de temps ma puce. Je te l'ais promis non...

- D'accord... se dit-elle tout sauf convaincue.

Elle observait son père passer des appels à gauche et à droite pour savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas une piste. Quand d'un coup, Sheila entra furieuse.

- Tu sais très bien que j'en ais assez d'être appeler lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver un vampire !

- Celui la est plutôt important.

- Encore ce Damon ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais de cible.

- Oui. Et je sais que tu ne t'entends pas avec eux c'est bien pourquoi on les extermine.

- De toute façon j'ai essayé il y a déjà 2 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais penser qu'aujourd'hui nous le trouverons ?

- Je veux savoir seulement où il se trouve. S'étant déjà fait enlever par quelqu'un et d'autres raisons personnelles il faut que je le retrouve sans le tuer pour autant.

- Le grand Monsieur Gilbert voudrait laisser la vie sauve à un vampire ? Où sommes-nous tomber ?

- Sheila ton humour en ce moment me dépasse. Je ne t'ais pas demander ton avis mais uniquement ton aide.

- Pourquoi le veux-tu vivant !

- Je viens de te dire que c'est à titre personnel POINT !

- Who calme-toi. Je vais te le trouver ton vampire. Vu que tu as l'air si presser et que tu as même eu le courage d'amener ta fille; Pour qu'elle le tue elle c'est ça? Une espèce de test de passage que tu feras à Jeremy aussi ?; Je vais faire mon possible. Mais je te préviens. Mes services sont mes services. Ils sont limiter. Dé que je n'aurais plus envie de travailler pour toi, je m'arrête sur-le-champ !

- Je connais les termes de notre contrat !

- As-tu quelque chose qui lui appartient peut-être ?

- Non..

Elena aussi petite qu'elle était avait arraché quelques cheveux de Damon sans le vouloir et s'étonnait elle même de les avoir gardé jusque là. Alors en se faisant vraiment petite elle dit :

- Moi si ! Je n'ais que quelques cheveux tu peux faire quelque chose avec ça ?

Impressionnée que ça soit Elena qui réponde à la place de son père, Sheila se tourna vers elle et heureuse de pouvoir encore rabaisser Grayson elle dit :

- Ravie de voir qu'au moins une Gilbert est efficasse. Mais d'où en as-tu Elena ?

- Damon m'a sauvé hier soir alors que je me suis perdue dans les bois et aujourd'hui il faisait attention à moi à la maison quand on est allés dans le lac et qu'il a reçu une petite fléchette dans le dos. Ensuite il s'est évanouit juste devant moi. Deux hommes, plutôt grands, habillé en costumes noir l'ont prit me laissant seule sur l'autre rive.

- ... Ah je vois. Tu laisse ta fille fréquenter un vampire Grayson bravo. Décidément je m'amuse !

- Je me souviens aussi qu'ils avaient une insigne sur le haut de leur costumes !

- Bien. Tu pourrais décrire laquelle ?

- Ehm.. C'était petit, une affiche carrée, grise avec dessiné dessus un humain tuant je pense. C'était tellement minuscule que c'est un miracle que je m'en rappel.

- Non c'est parfait Elena merci. Je crois savoir qui c'est.

Retournant vers Grayson elle dit d'un air grave :

- C'est encore nos chers concurrents qui n'ont aucuns droits de venir chasser. Mais pour ce vampire, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus vivant à l'heure qu'il est. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de laisser les vampires aussi rechercher que lui en vie.

Depuis le fond de la pièce, Elena lâcha un juron.

- Je t'ais déjà prévenu ! Je dois le retrouver papa. Tu sais que j'irais même sans toi.

- Ta fille est aussi folle que toi Grayson.

- Il parait que dans la famille c'est fréquent.

Elena donna les quelques cheveux de Damon et Sheila prit tous les éléments dont elle avait besoin pour faire un sort de traque. Elle n'avait aucune carte, ni plan. Seul le chemin et la façon dont y aller lui apparut. Ré ouvrant les yeux et réfléchit.

- Alors ! Tu as vu où il est ?

- Alexandria ! Mais faites attention à vous. Ça pourrait ce corser.

- On sera prudent. Encore merci.

- Oui merci beaucoup Sheila.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici avec ton père Elena. Mais avec ta mère ou Bonnie ou encore Caroline !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! répondit-elle furax.

- Hé ! Ça ne va pas de parler ainsi à quelqu'un de bien plus âgé ! Où sont tes manières ?

- Je parle bien avec un vampire. Je suppose qu'il est bien plus âgé que vous tous dans cette pièce et pourtant jamais il ne me crie dessus comme vous.

Grayson tirait Elena par le bras pour qu'elle sorte et surtout qu'elle ce calme mais une fois dehors elle explosa. Des grognements, des " rrhaa " etc.

- Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas que je tiens à lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliquer nom d'un chien ?

- Elena ma puce enfin... Ce n'est pas logique pour une fille de 6 ANS; D'être amie avec un vampire âgé d'à peu près 165 ans d'après les journaux des ancêtres.

- Je me fiches de son âge Papa ! Il est très gentil. Et sérieusement plus amusant que n'importe quel être à qui j'ai eu à faire. Les filles de mon âge sont ennuyeuse ! A penser à leurs espèce de jouets en plastique. Elles ne sont pas vraiment normales...

- Princesse, tu sais que je t'aime énormément mais avoue malgré tout qu'à 6 ans, jamais quelqu'un n'est aussi réfléchit que toi.

Elena, agacée encore une fois en avait clairement assez. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour couper court à cette fichue conversation était d'aller s'asseoir dans la voiture avec un brouhaha énorme. Grayson lui se calmait et prit place à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé ma Elena. J'ai l'impression que je ce... vampire, va nous séparer. Nous ne sommes déjà pas aussi proche que je le souhaites..

- Si tu veux vraiment que je sois heureuse; Trouvez une solutions pour que le soit; Enfin faire une bonne décision et changer tes façons de penser : Aide-moi à sauver Damon. Sans aucune protestations, sans te plaindre et surtout que tu sois honnête ! Si tu fais cela, je ferrai mon possible pour que le trou qu'on a crée tous les deux, soit fermer.

- Je.. je vais y réfléchir. dit-il tout en mettant le contact et roulant plein gaz vers Alexandria.

Elena n'avait cessé de regarder la route voulant s'approcher de plus en plus de Damon. Elle n'en revenait vraiment plus du tout de vouloir sauver une personne à ce point ! Elle allait encore demander à son père si bientôt ils étaient là quand il l'a devança tout en arrêtant la voiture :

- Je vais t'aider je t'en donne ma parole. Sans me plaindre. Je veux seulement que tu sois extrêmement sur tes gardes. " Les concourants " d'où je travailles son plutôt strique sur les règles et les exterminations des vampires. Je ne peux te promettre de m'en sortir indemne et je te promets encore moins de revenir avec Damon. Ils sont très brutaux. D'habitude, ma compagnie gardes les vampires un temps et une fois juger, soit nous les tuons soit ils courent quelque part mais sous surveillance.

- Je sais Papa. Merci beaucoup d'accepter ça.

- Tu es prêtes ?

- Oui. Mais, je dois prendre quelque chose ?

- Suis-moi.

Elena descendit de son siège et suivit son père à l'arrière de la voiture. Il avait ouvert le coffre ainsi que le sac remplis de fusils divers. Il fouilla dedans et sorti deux armes. La première était petite et laissait place à seulement 4 balles. Grayson prit 4 balles en bois qui étaient pourtant très légères.

- Tu utilise celle-ci pour endormir les humains si tu es en danger tu m'as bien compris !

- Et l'autre ? Il fait quoi le tient ?

- C'est mon arme à feu et... dit-il en se penchant dans le sac en sortant une arme bien plus grande.

Celle-ci, extermine les vampires sur lesquels on pourrait tomber. Damon pourrait ne pas être le seul vampire à devoir se faire exécuter.

Tout en lâchant l'arme qu'elle tenait elle sauta dans les bras de Grayson.

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je sais. Toi aussi je t'aime ma belle. Prête à sauver ton vampire ?

D'un hochement de tête ils étaient partis.

Grayson se mit devant la porte. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit et dit :

- Gilbert ! Quelle surprise. Que fais-tu ici ? dit l'homme en riant.

- Je peux voir Emric ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il veut vraiment te..

- LAISSER LE ENTRER ! dit un dispositif situé sur le mûr gauche de la pièce d'entrée.

- Mais patron.. C'est Grayson Gilbert et..

- ET ALORS ! Justement c'est lui. Amener-le moi.

- Il est accompagné par sa fille Monsieur.

- Imbécile laissez-les entrer !

Automatiquement, l'homme se poussa les laissant passer. Deux autres hommes les amenaient vers Emric. Il était en train de compter si son compte de vampire pour ce mois était convaincant.

- Ahhh ! Grayson mon veille ami ! Que deviens-tu ?

- Je me porte bien. Je vois que toi aussi. Pourquoi cette voix aussi grave ? Je ne m'en rappel pas ainsi.

- Problème personnel. Je vois que ta petite princesse à vachement grandi dit donc. Que lui donnes-tu à manger ? Du sang de vampire ? éclata t-il de rire.

- Je suis venu car tu as mon vampire Emric. Tu n'avais aucuns droit de venir le capturer. Sur ma zone et encore moins devant chez moi.

- Et laisser passer la chance de pouvoir tuer ce cher Damon Salvatore à ta place ? Tu veux rire !

- Il est déjà mort ou pas ?

- Non... Je le garde encore un peu pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Il s'en passe beaucoup des choses personnelles pour toi en ce moment. répliqua Grayson.

- Le business habituel. Et puis, ce vampire vaut plus vivant que mort. Il pourrait me rapporter beaucoup d'argent en très peu de temps..

- RELÂCHER-LE ! cria Elena furieuse de ne pas pouvoir réagir pour l'instant.

- Oh et en plus elle a de la voix. Ça ne vient pas de toi cette chose mais plutôt de ta femme.

- Je t'interdit de parler de Miranda. Surtout après ce que tu lui à fais.

- Nous étions jeunes enfin. Et puis, son nom portait à confusion... Pierce n'est pas très courant. Surtout à Mystic Falls.

- Tais-toi Emric ! Je peux savoir où tu as mis mon vampire !

- Peut-être bien. Tu as quelque chose en échange. Comme si j'allais le laisser partir comme ça. En plus c'est bien toi qui me dois une faveur et pas l'inverse.

- Je ne te dois absolument rien ! Tu lui à fais subir ça.. Où est Damon ?

- Cellule 481.

- Je peux le voir ! demanda Elena triste.

- Tu n'as pas peur des vampires petite ?

- Damon est parfaitement inoffensif ! Et j'aimerais savoir si il va bien.

- Très bien. Viens par là. Voyons comment un vampire qui n'a rien manger de la journée réagit en te voyant. dit-il en la tirant légèrement par le bras. Deux hommes prirent Grayson et le tenaient prisonnier.

- Va voir Damon Elena. Je ne suis pas en danger.

Elena se retourna et regardais où Emric l'amenait. Son père voulait qu'on le lâche quand l'un des deux hommes lui piqua une seringue dans l'épaule et il s'évanouit. Emric avançait toujours plus profond dans les couloirs et Elena était choqué par ce qu'elle voyait. Des centaines de vampires, la plupart à plusieurs dans des cages, avec le sang des deux vampires ou plus qui s'étaient battus à l'intérieur. L'odeur des pièces par contre n'avaient en aucun cas l'odeur qu'on attendais d'elles. Les barreaux eux, étaient recouvert de ce qu'elle pensait être de l'eau ou de la sueur. Elle priait que Damon ne soit pas dans le même état ou qu'il se soit battu avec un autre vampire dans sa cellule. Elena remarqua qu'Emric avait un trousseau de clé accroché à la ceinture. Enfin ils arrivaient devant une porte qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Quand il prit la clé et ouvrit la porte, Elena sorti le petit pistolet que son père lui avait donné et tira dans le côté gauche de son dos. Immédiatement, il s'effondra au sol. Elle ne perdit pas son temps; Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus. Elena prit le trousseau et entrait dans la cellule. Damon était attaché par les poignets et avait du sang qui lui coulait le long des bras tout en étant inconscient. Elena retenu son cri et s'approchait doucement de lui.

- Hey Damon ! dit-elle en approchant plus près. S'il te plait ouvre les yeux. DAMON !

Doucement il reprit conscience. Il l'a vit de si près qu'il pouvait sentir le flux de sang dans la carotide d'Elena. Ses crocs sortaient tout seuls.

- Elena sort d'ici ! Je ne veux pas te blesser et qu'ils t'attrapent.

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans toi. Tu peux te libérer ?

- Non.. Sinon je l'aurais déjà fait tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y sur la corde pour que tu ne puisse pas partir ? Et comment tu as tout ce sang !

- Une plante qui me brûle la peau c'est ça qui fait que je suis aussi amoché et faible. Mais sort d'ici immédiatement ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais qu'à cause de moi une gamine de 6 ans meurt. En plus une que j'ai déjà sauvé une fois...

Elena, déterminée, se mit debout et commençait à grimper sur les épaules de Damon. Il ne comprit pas la manoeuvre mais quand il vit qu'elle tentait de détacher la corde il ne bougeait plus.

- Attention on descend ! dit-elle en lâchant le dernier bout de corde qui faisait tenir le noeud. Damon put atterrir au sol sans problème mais Elena glissait et tomba en se cognant l'arrière du crâne.

- Surtout ne crie pas. dit Damon en lui mettant la main devant la bouche tout en la relevant. Ecoute-moi, je ne garantis pas qu'on puisse sortir avec l'état dans lequel je suis.

En retirant sa main, Elena se mit légèrement à pleurer mais dit :

- Tu as besoin de sang ?

- Ah non non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ton sang Elena !

- Mais il faut que j'arrive à prendre mon père aussi. Alors s'il te plait, accepte de boire au moins un peu... répliqua Elena tout touchant l'arrière de sa tête et en tendant le peu de sang qu'elle avait perdu en se blessant.

- D'accord je vais boire.. MAIS, juste ça ?; ça ne sera pas suffisant.

La fixant sans l'hypnotiser il dit :

- M'autorises-tu à te mordre au cou ? S'il faut je te donnerai de mon sang plus tard mais je veux que tu aies le choix.

Elena étonnée dégagea ses cheveux du cou et posa son bras sur ceux de Damon en disant :

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois bien quelque chose et oui vas-y.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus car il supposait que déjà quelques gardes devaient être en train d'accourir ici il prit Elena dans les bras. " Merci " ajouta t-il en sortant ses crocs et en la mordant. Elena trouvait ça beaucoup moins grave qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Le plus étonnant était qu'elle trouvait ça même plutôt bien. Peut-être était-ce aussi car Damon était extrêmement attentif dans ses mouvements ? Après quelques coups, il ressorti ses dents du cou d'Elena et la regardait d'un air tout sauf énerver ou encore de gratitude mais un air d'émerveillement. Comme si son sang avait un gout complètement différent de tous les autres qu'il avait goutté. Pendant qu'il l'a fixait, Elena posa sa main sur la joue de Damon; Heureuse qu'il aie l'air bien mieux que comment elle l'avait découvert il y a à peine 5 minutes.

- Merci à toi de ne pas m'avoir fait mal. souriait-elle en se câlinant contre lui.

Alors, Damon se mordit le poignet et s'ouvrit une veine.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisse et non plus que tu perdes ton cerveau en t'ayant ouvert le crâne alors comme toi, j'aimerais que tu boives quelques gouttes du mien.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien ? Je veux dire jamais ça n'aura le même effet que le mien pour toi ?

- Non ça ne fera que cicatriser tes blessures et te sentir mieux.

Hésitante elle regarda son bras. Elle se dit qu'elle ne ferrait sûrement pas mal à Damon. Et vu qu'elle avait du sang et un mal de tête à cause du coup elle ce décida d'en boire. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour avoir fini et se sentir déjà mieux. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance du sang qui guérissait tout ce qui l'était. Mais elle se sentait aussi plus forte.

Damon se remit debout mais ne lâchait pas la main d'Elena.

- Viens sur mon dos et surtout ne lâche pas un seul instant. Il faut que je trouve ton père. Je crois savoir où ils l'ont amené.

- C'est promis je m'accroche comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Oui c'est l'idée... dit-il en décampant de là.

Il faisait extrêmement attention de ne toucher aucune cellule vu qu'il y avait cette herbe spéciale qui recouvrait les barreaux. Damon faisait tout rapidement et d'une façon efficasse. Ce qui était impressionnant c'est qu'il avait les yeux clos pendant presque tout le temps. Il s'orientait à l'odorat et les sens tout comme Elena. Damon s'arrêta enfin et la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Grayson était tenu prisonnier. Deux hommes qui tenaient la porte ne vécurent pas bien longtemps car il leur tordu le cou. Elena ne dit pas un mot ce contentant simplement de regarder tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus juger sur ses actions. Il était un vampire et donc la question ne se posait pas. Grayson était presque dans le même état que Damon quand elle l'avait vu sauf qu'il n'était pas accrocher mais au sol. Furieuse, Elena essayait de garder son calme mais elle savait que Damon arriverait à le sauver. Déjà qu'elle y avait pensé, qu'il l'avait déjà mit debout.

- Elena vient de placer devant. Je ne pourrais pas te prendre toi & ton père en même temps sur mon dos. Je suis pas un cheval.

Alors elle glissa de ses épaules vers son torse et s'accrochait fermement avec les bras autour de son cou. Son père ne prit pas longtemps à être sur son dos et Damon reparti. Quittant presque l'enceinte du bâtiment, il eut la mauvaise surprise de se prendre une autre fléchette.

Elena remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était plus aussi fort et donc elle lui la retira.

- Ça ira ! Tu vas avoir besoin encore de sang Damon ?

- Non... En aucun cas pas pendant que je vous ais tous les deux. dit-il en continuant de courir.

Elena fut choquée de constater qu'ils étaient déjà à Mystic Falls. Damon avait couru tellement vite. Ils étaient à présent dans une grande maison, plus un manoir. Qui devait être 2 fois la superficie de la maison d'Elena. Le salon était énorme. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'admirer le paysage car Damon monta les escaliers de la maison. Entrant dans une chambre située juste en face de l'escalier il y entra et déposait Grayson sur le lit. Il allait sûrement s'en sortir sans l'aide de son sang alors Damon décida de simplement laisser la porte entre-ouverte. Alors qu'il avait toujours Elena dans les bras; Accrochée au cou comme un parasite; il alla dans sa chambre. Elle était encore une fois fascinée grâce à lui. Elle adorait littéralement sa chambre. Quand elle constatait que de 1. Sa salle de bain n'avait pas de coupure entre la chambre et la pièce et que 2. Il n'y avait pas de toilette.

- Damon ? Comment faire si j'ai une envie pressante dans cette maison ? Tu vas jamais..

- Non c'est une magnifique condition de vampire. Si jamais, tu peux aller dans la chambre juste à côté. Ta mère est au courant que vous étiez partis à ma recherche ?

- Oui mais elle ne sait pas que tu es un vampire. Elle n'y croirait pas... Donc demain il faudra qu'on rentre.

- Je vais attendre que ton père se réveille d'accord ? En attendant, je vois bien que tu dois être exténuée alors si tu le souhaites, tu n'as cas t'installer sur mon lit et moi je serrai en bas.

- Non s'il te plait reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse Damon.

- Je te promet que jamais je ne te laisserai Elena. Je te surveillerai autant que possible.

- Comment je peux savoir que tu ne dis ça que pour que je me taise ?

- Il y a un moyen pour que je garde ma promesse. Mais jamais je ne le ferai sans ton accord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Tu dois pas tuer une bestiole pour hein ?

- Mais où tu vas chercher ça enfin non ! Viens ici que je t'explique.

Elena monta sur le lit et prit place en position assise.

Damon se mordait à nouveau mais changea de poignet.

- Tu dois boire de mon sang pendant que je bois le tient.

- Et ça me fera quoi ?

- Et bien la chose que tu veux le plus.. Que jamais je ne te quitte. C'est bien l'idée non ?

- C'est ce que je veux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un jour sans toi.

- Tu es si différente Elena. Si tu n'avais pas 6 ans, je te jure que tous les hommes se jetteraient sur toi.

- Je ne souhaite personne d'autre. Comment il faut faire alors ?

Prenant le bras d'Elena, Damon dit : " Tu permets ? " Acquiesçant, elle le laissait la mordre. Il ne lui ouvrit qu'un peut la veine du bras droit alors que Damon s'était ouverte la gauche. Elena avait le choix de faire ce lien ou non mais ce décidait rapidement et prit son bras. Damon fit de même en prenant celui d'Elena. L'effet du lien commença pour Elena. Un frisson tel une boule de feu explosa pour elle. Sa peau réagit d'une manière étrange. C'était comme si elle n'était plus l'Elena de 6 ans ni une autre plus âgé.. Mais l'esprit qui était dans son corps. Elle avait les yeux fermer et sa vision commença à devenir différente. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus qu'en contact avec Damon, en fusion; En harmonie. Elena sentait la transaction de leur sang respectif. Pour Damon l'effet fut parfaitement différent. Sa vision n'était pas une autre mais elle s'amplifiait. Il ne quittait pas Elena des yeux. Le corps d'Elena eut une réaction inattendue : Il grandissait. Comme si le sang de Damon faisait un effet d'agrandissement. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait la différence elle même mais Damon lui ne ratait rien. Il gouttait le sang d'Elena et il était différent par à port à tantôt. Peut-être le mélange du sien qui allait d'un sens et qui revenait mais fusionné au sien. Elena ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et voyait que Damon la regardait. Elle lui souriait d'un énorme sourire. Damon prit Elena dans les bras. C'est elle qui se câlinait plus contre lui mais la scène changea d'un seul coup. Elle se souvint se réveiller et voir Damon en face d'elle.

- Hey ma puce. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vais faire. J'ai promis de te protéger et de rester avec toi pour toujours mais j'échoue.

- De quoi tu..

C'est là que son rêve de coupa soudainement et qu'elle se réveillait sur le dos avec un Damon qui était sur elle avec sa tête posée sur son torse. Jusque là, aucun réel soucis... Mais quand de la main gauche, elle la retira du dos de Damon et tâtait son flanc pour vérifier si elle avait toujours sa serviette autour du corps, elle eut la très mauvaise surprise de ne plus l'y sentir. Relevant la tête très légèrement, elle vit qu'elle pendant sur le côté du lit, étant presque à terre. Clairement, elle était nue et Damon cette fois ci, était sur son corps. Elle se trouvait face à un dilemme. Comment bouger sans faire bouger Damon ? Ni faire un bruit et mettre un haut ? Il faisait encore noir à voir à travers les vitres de la maison alors ce n'était pas le moment de s'enfuir. Mais finalement, en réfléchissant bien elle se dit :

" Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir idiote ? Tu es exactement là où tu veux être. Dans ses bras. Il te protège depuis que tu es petite et ne le nie pas. Tu as tout vu par toi même... Tu l'aimais Elena. Tu l'aimes toujours. Vous êtes connecté; Lié par le sang et l'esprit. Ferme les yeux, laisse tomber tes gardes, autorise l'aura de Damon de faire sa part du lien maintenant que tu sais qu'il existe; Qu'il est présent."

Tout en Elena lui criait d'arrêter de réfléchir, de se poser des questions. En effet elle venait d'avoir la preuve que Damon ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal et qu'il n'y compterait jamais non plus. D'un coup Elena voulait lui poser une question plus qu'importante :

- Damon ? Tu m'aimes ?

- ...quoi ? répliqua t-il endormi.

- M'aimes-tu Damon !

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir maintenant et surtout le savoir en générale ? N'est-ce pas toi qui..

- DAMON ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes OUI ou NON !

- ...bien sûr que oui Elena ! Contente ? Je peux me rendormir ? Ce n'est pas que j'étais entrain de dormir ou que j'étais bien installés mais..

Alors c'est d'une façon parfaitement inattendue que, Damon ayant le visage juste à côté du sien, Elena qui bougea la tête et donc Damon aussi, que c'est Elena qui leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Il y était tout sauf préparer surtout au beau milieu de la nuit mais ce n'est cependant pas du moins qu'il ne sentait pas un changement en Elena. Comme l'effet d'une bulle l'englobant, l'aura d'Elena appelait la sienne. C'est ainsi que Damon laissa la sienne se projeter hors de son corps y prenant tout l'être d'Elena. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien et complète. Comme si enfin après des années et des années d'absence, l'autre partie de son âme revenait à sa place. Damon plaçait ses bras sous le dos d'Elena et c'est comme si le fait qu'elle soit torse-nue, collée à lui n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne ressentait que l'esprit, la présence de Damon tout autour d'elle tel un bouclier incassable. Reposant la tête sur son oreiller elle savait que cette nuit changerait pratiquement tout entre eux.

- Merci mon Damon, ajouta t-elle en souriant et le câlinant comme lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans.


	7. Retour aux Mauvaises Habitudes Part 1

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pu prendre pour poster la suite mais la copier etc ça n'est pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir ^^' J'espère que vous aimez ma fanfiction et merci pour les petites reviews 3 Bonne lecture =D**

Chapitre 5 : Retour Au Mauvaises Habitudes.

Il devait à présent être dans les 9h du matin quand Elena ouvrit les yeux après cette nuit plus qu'étrange mais si joyeuse à la fois. Damon n'était plus sur elle mais juste à côté les bras malgré tout autour d'elle. Un bras sous le dos et l'autre posée sur son ventre. La couverture faisait comme un cocon pour le corps d'Elena. Elle se sentait toujours aussi détendue grâce au massage d'hier soir. L'effet du lien dont elle avait à présent conscience agissait. Après toutes ses années, il pouvait enfin être libre de faire sa tâche. La chose la plus amusante était que, dé qu'Elena effleurait la peau de Damon, une sorte de petit choc électrique s'animait entre sa peau et la sienne. L'effet qu'avait leur deux auras en même temps avait été inédit. Jamais avec Stefan elle n'avait ressenti cela. Comme si elle était vraiment vivante; Qu'elle pouvait respirer sans se dire qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors juste pour le plaisir, Elena voulant réveiller Damon, elle lui caressa la joue.

- Bonjour miss Gilbert. souriait-il.

- C'en est un en effet. répliqua t-elle en embrassant légèrement Damon.

- D'accord pourquoi ce retournement de situation ?

- Promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle et de répondre honnêtement s'il te plait.

- Ehm.. Je promets...

- Tu as toujours su qu'on avait un lien de sang ?

- Pardon ! Attends ce n'est pas normal comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ? dit-il en se relevant.

- Mes nuits sont très mouvementées..

- C'est donc de ÇA dont tu rêves la nuit ! Pas étonnant que tu ne cesses pas de te réveiller.

- Et depuis déjà plus d'un mois. répondit Elena d'une moue inquiète.

- Bon très bien et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé dans ce cas !

- Comme si j'allais d'un seul coup te lâcher : J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, j'avais 6 ans et que je tombais amoureuse de toi.

- J'avoue que j'aurais réagis plutôt bizarrement au début mais je te dirais par après que.. et bien..

- Et bien quoi ! Parce que c'est déjà le 3 ième que j'ai de moi gamine, âgée de 6 ans, me rappelant tout ce qu'apparemment on à vécus tous les deux. Sur ce je te retourne la question : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis qu'on avait ce lien. Et que je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien.

- C'est le lien et le fait que tu aies bu plutôt souvent mon sang récemment à fait que, tes souvenirs reviennent. C'est ainsi que les liens d'âme fonctionne.

- Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec le sang mais l'âme ? Et pourquoi n'ais-je jamais ressenti ce lien par avant ? Je veux dire, toute les fois ou j'étais en danger.. étais-je sensée te percevoir ?

- Absolument pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Je suis désolé mais à l'époque j'ai du..

- M'hypnotiser.. répondit Elena à sa place en comprenant enfin tout.

- Exactement. Vraiment pardonne-moi encore d'avoir du faire cela mais c'est que.. Déjà ton père m'a supplié de le faire et a ajouté que, si je tenais vraiment à toi je le ferrais. Alors, je n'avais plus de quoi objecter contre ses mots. Et puis, j'ai eu quelque peu peur. Imagine toutes les horreurs que tu aurais vécue avec moi.. Je n'ais pas eu les années les plus calmes de ma vie. Sans compter que si je restais trop longtemps, Stefan aurait fini par vouloir s'intéresser à toi. J'ai aussi complètement raté ça : Tu l'aimes et il t'aime aussi... Notre lien d'âme ne fonctionnera jamais entièrement tant que tu aimeras encore mon frère.

- Pouvons-nous éviter de parler de Stefan juste maintenant. C'est bien lui qui à tout laissé tomber.. Moi y compris. S'il m'aime vraiment il ne serrait pas parti !

Damon heurté était soudainement furax :

- Dit tout de suite que tu aurais préférer que je meurs tu sais.. Autant être honnête vu qu'on en est au révélations ! Stefan à fait ça pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas profiter de tout ceci, tenter de t'embrasser; J'avoue avoir du mal des fois ; Mais je connais mes limites Elena ! Oui je te veux rien que pour moi ! Oui je t'aime tant ! Mais tant que tu n'auras pas fait ta part des choses, qu'avec Stefan les choses soient claires et nettes, jamais je ne commencerai quoi que ça soit avec toi. Mon lien sera toujours ma preuve d'amour.

- Et puis merde Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu es agaçant ! N'a y t-il donc jamais moyen d'avoir une conversation normal sans se gueuler dessus avec toi !

- Bien sûr que si. Avoue-le, tu n'es pas des plus simple à vivre non plus. Stefan, en fillette s'abaisse sous ton autorité ! Mais moi non Madame. Je sais parfaitement comment tu fonctionne. Stefan est pour toi un ennuis à en mourir foudroyé !

- Damon s'il te plait tais-toi... dit Elena triste.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te redresse ! Pas un légume qui ne saurait pas dépendre de toi. Tu as dois sentir qu'on a besoin de toi. Que tu mènes la barque. Que tu en meurs tu t'en contre-fou vu que tu te dis que c'est la meilleure chose alors que non ! Rien n'est ta faute. Ça remonte d'au moins 6 voir 7 générations avant toi. Tu es seulement une victime qui veut se sentir tel une leader ! Voilà ton vrai toi. Tu crois vouloir une personne qui saches t'aimer, tout en te laissant faire tes choix, décider par toi-même mais en vérité, tu veux l'homme qui te protégera constamment jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et dont laquelle tu sauras qu'elle ne te trahira jamais non plus. Qu'il n'y aura aucuns moments de doutes car tu l'aimes.

Elena ne lâchait pas son expression dégoûtée et dit :

- Merci beaucoup d'être exactement le connard que je déteste ! Tu as des bonnes parties mais si seulement tu cessais de les cacher sous des tonnes et des tonnes de haines tu serrais tellement plus heureux ! dit-elle en se levant tout en agrippant sa serviette du sol, se la remit autour du corps et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle se mit à pleurer, appuyée contre les portes de l'armoire Damon se sentait horriblement mal. Il voulait se tirer une balle pour avoir seulement fait la connerie de lâcher tout ça. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup blessé physiquement Elena au court des 2 dernières années, aujourd'hui serrait la pire des journées pour elle. La barre de haine qu'a Elena pour lui allait probablement encore monter en grade...

Finalement, ressaisissant son courage à deux mains, il se mit debout. En s'étirant après cette nuit chamboulée il le fallait absolument. La partie du lien d'âme de Damon réagit très mal car celui d'Elena était en peine. Il se sentait faible, instable. Arrivant tant bien que mal à la porte de la salle de bain il y toqua :

- Elena ? Je suis tellement désolé pour t'avoir dit ça !

- Oui c'est ça. Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu n'en penses pas un mot !

- Mais pas du tout. Cesse de faire ta gamine Elena.

- Tu sais comment donner envie à quelqu'un de sortir d'une pièce dans laquelle elle se refuge à cause de toi.

- Je suis absolument honnête. Je suis profondément désolé... Elena s'il te plait.. la supplia t-il en s'adossant à la porte.

-... elle ne dit pas un seul mot.

- Elena je t'en supplie. Je le pense vraiment. Excuse-moi... dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? s'étonna Elena immédiatement et sécha ses larmes.

- Oui. Tu peux me faire confiance sinon tu ne m'entendrais même pas. Ton cerveau autorise mes pensées à communiquer avec les tiennes.

- Et bien c'est que.. dit Elena hésitante.

- Non ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris... dit Damon tout haut.

Il se remit debout et il sentait à nouveau une force revenir. Comme si Elena acceptait de laisse leur lien agir à son aise. Damon prit ses vêtements posé sur une chaise à côté du lit, s'habillait et écrit un message sur une feuille qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit du côté duquel Elena avait dormi. Déposant également les habits d'Elena sur le lit les repliant au passage et il sorti de la maison.

Elena ne s'était rendu compte de rien du tout car elle avait complètement fermer son ouïe et pensées au monde entier quand elle avait entendu Damon se relever.

- Damon ! Tu pourrais me passer mes vêtements s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas passer ma journée en serviette...

Vu qu'il n'était pas là, il était forcément logique que personne ne réponde.

- Je ne t'en veux plus Damon. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'apporter mes fringues à côté du lit ?

Encore rien. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Alors elle décida de se mettre debout. Quand elle rencontra son reflet dans le miroir elle eut un choc. Ses yeux étaient tout rouge à force d'avoir pleuré. Se lavant rapidement le visage et fut contente d'avoir déjà l'air plus normal ainsi. Enfin elle sorti de cette salle de bain et elle eut la mauvaise, très mauvaise surprise de voir la maison vide. Pas de Damon à l'horizon...

- DAMON ! Tu es sortis ? cria t-elle quand elle vit ses affaires posées sur son côté du lit.

Elle vit la feuille blanche avec le message de Damon inscrit dessus :

" Ton comportement veut clairement dire que tu as besoin d'être seule un petit moment. Je reviendrai dans à peu près 30 minutes avec le petit déjeuner. Je t'en prie évite de faire des bêtises en mon absence. Si tu veux prendre l'air, monte sur la plate-forme au lieu de vouloir descendre. A plus tard. D. "

Elena ne savait pas comment prendre cela. Devait-elle être inquiète ou bien ne rien en penser et prendre du temps pour réfléchir ? Avant même de prendre une décision, elle ne tardait pas à s'habiller. Une fois changée, elle ouvrit les deux fenêtres du salon/salle à manger. Par à port aux autres jours, il pleuvait et un orage s'annonçait. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. En s'asseyant dans le canapé elle réfléchit deux minutes. Son journal n'était pas avec elle vu qu'hier Damon avait décidé de venir ici sans lui demander son avis. Alors une idée lui vint enfin à l'esprit : Stefan ! Elle se leva et tenta de trouver son téléphone. Sachant parfaitement que Damon lui avait volé depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Mystic Falls , elle fouilla dans le veston qu'il avait oublié ici. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il y avait près de 6 poches à ce truc... Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fouillé la 4 ième qu'elle le trouva. Bien sûr, il était éteint. De peur qu'il ne revienne d'un instant à l'autre, elle retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Son téléphone s'allumait assez rapidement et déjà sa liste de message non lu débordait.

Sur son écran le message : " Veuillez supprimer des anciens message afin de pouvoir recevoir les messages suivant."

Annulant l'action, elle se mit à faire défiler la liste. Elle n'en revenait pas du nombre qu'elle avait. Après tout ce temps forcément, plus d'une personne avait tenté de la contacter. Près de 20 appels manqués et 30 messages devaient être en attente d'être vus. Elle commença au plus ancien. Et aussi étonnant cela pouvait l'être ce n'était pas Stefan mais Tyler :

" Elena où es-tu ? Jeremy m'a dit que tu étais probablement avec Damon. Il faut absolument que tout le groupe discute. Tellement de choses nous échappes..."

Jeremy :

" Je sais que tu as passé la nuit au manoir. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je suis avec Bonnie. Je te verrais probablement en court. Appel-moi.. je t'aime. Jer'."

Au fil des messages de Caroline, Carol, Alaric elle fut déçue de ne pas en trouver un seul de son amour. Elle alla dans les messages envoyés. Voyant le dernier en date, elle fut surprise car en aucun cas elle se rappel avoir écrit :

"Ne t'en fais pas Stefan je te retrouverai. Elena est sous ma protection jusqu'à ton retour. Je te promets de te sortir de là. D."

Elena eu un sourire. Elle savait que Damon s'inquiétait pour son frère; Mais pourquoi dans ce cas fuir de Mystic Falls ! S'il n'était pas en train de profiter de la situation, comment définir la chose ? Elle commença à ce faire tout un scénario quand un nouveau message venait à peine d'arriver. Il n'avait aucun nom et le numéro était invisible :

" J'espère que tu vis enfin Elena. Damon saura être là pour toi. Stefan va bien. Il retrouve seulement une partie de sa vie tout comme toi... Passe une bonne journée. "

Son téléphone tomba contre le rebord de la douche et l'écran se fracassait en des milliers de petits éclats de verre. Elle vérifiait qu'elle n'était pas blesser ou couverte de bout de verre. Apparemment Elena n'avait rien. Physiquement du moins. Mentalement elle avait une peur bleue. Qui avait pu lui envoyer ce message !

"Damon..." supplia une voix interne que déjà elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Elena tu es toujours là dedans ! dit-il choqué. Apparemment tu y es retourné en tout cas.. ajouta t-il en voyant que les habits qu'il avait déposé sur le lit n'y étaient plus.

-... excuse-moi Damon. répondit Elena en ouvrant la porte.

Quand il l'a vit aussi paniquée il la prit dans les bras :

- Hey que-ce qu'il ce passe ! Je rêve ou c'est ton téléphone éclaté dans la salle de bain !

- J'ai lu tous les messages qu'on m'à envoyé depuis 1 mois et quelques mais quand j'avais fini de tout voir j'en ais reçu un qui.. dit-il elle en blottissant sa tête contre le torse de Damon.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi. Tu sais bien que je ne te mordrai pas. tenta t-il de faire de l'humour.

- Quelqu'un avec un nom et numéro caché m'a envoyé un message. Je pense qu'il va être difficilement récupérable vu que mon téléphone est mort...

- Ta carte devrait l'être. Tu permets ? demanda t-il en arrêtant leur étreinte.

- Bien sûr. répondit Elena en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle observait Damon nettoyer les débris de la salle de bain.

- Elena vient s'il te plait. Je vois ta carte mais je n'arrives pas à l'attraper j'ai des doigts trop larges pour le filtre de la douche.

- Ehm oui j'arrive...

Laissant sortir Damon de la pièce elle y entra.

- Tu es sûr il n'y a plus un bout de verre sur lequel je pourrais me faire mal ?

- Et bien je ne peux pas nettoyer la douche sinon ta carte disparaît. Un peu de verre n'a jamais tué quelqu'un...

-... rassurant. répliqua Elena en se penchant. Elle prit appuis sur les côtés de la douche.

Ses cheveux ne cessaient de lui tomber devant le visage et elle devint impatiente à tenter de ne pas se blesser, mettre ses cheveux en arrière et attraper cette fichue carte SIM.

- Damon ! Mon élastique s'il te plait je vais péter un câble !

Sans attendre il alla le chercher. Il prit même l'initiative de prendre les cheveux d'Elena et lui faire une queue de cheval lui-même vu qu'elle était occupée. Elle pu enfin se mettre activement à la récupération de cette chose. Après plusieurs essais elle s'écria d'un coup :

- Haa je t'aie eu sal.. dit-elle en se laissant allé en arrière tellement elle s'était courbée et soutenue sur les bords. Se cognant la tête contre l'armoire, la carte s'échappait de ses doigts et Damon la rattrapait avant qu'elle atterrisse dans l'évier derrière Elena.

- Ça va tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? demanda t-il en la mettant debout.

- Un peu mais bon... répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elena prit place sur le canapé où Damon la rejoint, prit son téléphone et mis la carte sim dedans. Il lui tendit pour qu'elle mette son code et le reprit immédiatement après.

- Tu as lu tous les sms ! En même pas 20 minutes..

- Et ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Oui c'est vrai qu'au fond. Bon ah le voilà.

Damon lu le message et il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou non. Composant un service téléphonique qui permettait de rappeler logiquement n'importe quel numéro dont on avait reçu un message ou un appel. La femme qui répondit dit qu'elle était désolé mais que même pour ce numéro il lui était impossible de retrouver de quel numéro cela pouvait venir. Furieux, Damon raccrocha et Elena voulu tout de suite savoir quoi.

- Impossible d'après elle. Je suis désolé mais peu importe qui c'est, il a ton numéro donc ton adresse et pourrait être chez toi. Vu le contenu du message elle ou il sait parfaitement ce qui tu fais.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être Katherine !

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement. Elle aimerait qu'on sache que c'est elle si ça l'était.

L'estomac d'Elena gronda après près de 18h sans nourriture alors Damon se mit debout, prenant Elena dans son élan.

- Va t'asseoir à table je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci beaucoup. dit-elle en s'asseyant. Dis-moi, tu dis m'avoir hypnotisé pour que j'oublie t'avoir rencontré; Et que ton sang vient de m'en rappeler...; Pourquoi l'as-tu vraiment fait ?

Hésitant à lui répondre, Damon mit la table et prit place également.

- Damon ? Pourquoi mon père voulait que je t'oublie ?

- Réfléchie deux minutes enfin... Tu n'avais que 6 ans. Ce n'est pas juste de gâché une enfance avec un vampire alors que tu avais tes parents et ton frère.

- Oui mais rien ne s'est bien passé. Je parie que si tu avais été là, jamais je ne les aurais perdu vu que j'aurais été avec toi.

- Si j'étais toi je ne parierait en aucun cas là dessus...

- Je te jure que si. C'est bien de ma faute si je voulais aller à cette stupide fête à Duke...

- Elena s'il te plait stop.

- Tu aimerais que j'arrête de quoi ? Dire que ma vie aurait mieux tourner si tu avais été là ?

- ELLE EST TEL QU'ELLE EST A CAUSE DE MOI ! cria Damon.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit-elle paniqué et surprise en moins d'une seconde.

- ...je vais probablement tout rater, tu vas encore ma haïr mais il faut que je te le dise.

- Damon... ? ajouta t-elle en lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait en main.

D'un air triste et heurté en même temps Damon commençait à s'expliquer :

- Promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin et ne réagir que lorsque j'ai fini...

- D'accord je vais tenter de garder cette promesse.

- La nuit ou Miranda & Grayson sont mort se déroulait donc cette fête à Duke. C'était en partie une occasion pour moi de te revoir sans que tu te souviennes de moi et vu que Caroline y allait tu voulais la rejoindre. Cette fête n'a pas été imaginée par Frank mais moi... Je savais qu'Isobel était amie avec les parents de Frank. Elle voulait entrer en contact avec moi et c'était un bon prétexte. Cette nuit là, tu aurais pu rencontrer Alaric, ta mère et moi. L'imprévu et que tes parents ont eu cet accident. Depuis, Stefan s'est mit à t'observer donc je me suis reculer. Mais de tes 6 à tes 14 ans à peu près j'ai gardé un oeil sur toi. Tu avais déjà cet air similaire à Katherine. Je savais que tu ne l'étais pas t'ayant rencontrer avant. Nous avons beaucoup failli nous croiser. Et il est parfaitement normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Trop jeune...

- Tu es entrain de dire que cette fichue fête était ton idée ! Qu'à cause de toi cette nuit la j'ai perdu non seulement ma mère Miranda mais Isobel aussi ! C'est une très mauvaise blague ?

- J'aurais aimer que non mais je suis désolé d'être la cause de la mort de tes parents Elena. Du moins en partie...

Elena ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir encore une fois. Si elle devait piquer une crise, fondre en larme, lui crier dessus ... ? Finalement elle resta stoïque et fit un visage imparable. Aussi elle coupa tel un couteau toute possibilité de communication avec Damon. Il fit d'ailleurs une moue comme s'il s'était fait piquer avec une seringue... Alors, Elena dit :

- Ramène-moi à Mystic Falls !

- Pardon !

- JE VEUX PARTIR D'ICI ! LOIN DE TOI !

- Mais.. Elena on ne pourra plus rien y changer. Tu aurais préférer que..

- TAIS-TOI ET AGIS ! tenta t-elle de dire tout en restant calme.

Au fond il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas vraiment lui parler en ce moment. Comment avaler 3 choses pareilles en même temps ! Il vérifiait qu'il n'oublie aucune affaire ici. Elena était déjà dehors et attendait sans faire un bruit tel un orage qui allait réellement éclater mais elle se contrôlait. Quand Damon eut toutes les affaires il sorti et vu Elena ne pas bouger d'un poil. Lui effleurant l'épaule il dit :

- Tu vie..

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS Damon ou je t'en colle une...

Il retira immédiatement sa main et se laissant tomber au sol il alla mettre les affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elena patientait en haut que Damon la fasse descendre.

- Je dis ça je ne dis rien mais pour descendre il va bien falloir que je te prennes dans les bras.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa faire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle perdait son voile de colère et de profonde blessure interne. Prenant place dans la voiture, elle attendait que Damon aille dans la voiture et qu'il démarre enfin pour pouvoir partir d'ici.

- Tu ne me parlera vraiment pas pendant tout le trajet !

- ... tout en fixant le pare-brise.

- Très bien. Je dois repasser par la maison ton sac y est. Ensuite on rentre à Mystic Falls.

- ... toujours rien.

Damon mettait donc le moteur en route et ils partaient en direction de la maison de Damon.

Klaus cherchait activement les autres hybrides qu'il avait créés. Malheureusement il n'en avait encore trouver aucuns. Cependant il était sur une bonne piste. Il passait de villages en villes, demandait des informations aux gens car quelques uns remarquaient des disparitions soudaines.

Il y avait de temps en temps un corps non caché et donc les gens posaient des questions. Klaus s'en fichait il était en sécurité. Lui comme ses autres hybrides. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait mourir. Il prenait des nouvelles fréquemment de Stefan pour savoir comment avançait son entraînement. Klaus était ravi d'apprendre qu'hier, il avait enfin réussis à muter en son premier animal. Il pouvait être fier de son apprenti. Pour Katherine il ne s'inquiétait en aucun cas. Il savait parfaitement où il la trouverait si jamais. Probablement encore de s'amuser à faire tourner la tête d'un homme... Quand Klaus allait interroger une personne qui lui paraissait terrifié au bout d'une ruelle son téléphone sonna :

- Allô ? Klaus est-ce vous ?

- Lui-même que me voulez-vous et d'où avez-vous ce numéro !

- C'est moi, Georges monsieur. Excusez-moi si je vous appel ainsi mais j'ai un problème. Vous m'aviez charger de trouver mes semblables une fois transformer. J'en ais trouvé un mais il mort. Je vous avoue que j'ai quelque peu peur en ce moment. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir.

- QUOI ! Qui d'entre-vous est mort ?

- Diane.

- Diane... Mon dieu elle ! N'étais-ce pas la dernière que j'ai transformé ?

- Si monsieur. Je cherchais son adresse, laquelle j'ai trouvé et me suis donc rendu chez elle.

- Comment est-elle morte ? dit Klaus en rogne.

- Elle n'a pas perdu une seule goutte de sang. Elle a même encore tout son sang... Pas de blessure de brisement de nuque ou pieu. Rien qui ne laisse une trace.

- C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas mourir ! Encore moins sans même avoir été toucher.

- Apparemment si. Je vous jure que si jamais à cause de vous je meurs..

- Tu es déjà mort imbécile. Pas de menaces avec moi. Je suis un Original ne l'oublie pas.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Rester vivant jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. Pour l'instant je suis à Chicago et suis plutôt occupé. J'ai un membre très important à récupérer ici.

- Qui !

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Sur ce, à plus tard...

*Changement de scène

Caroline se réveillait lentement dans les bras de Tyler qui était rester au château des Originaux. En plus hier était la pleine lune. Ils avaient été étonnées quand Elijah leur montra la cave en bas aménager pour enchaîner torturer les prisonniers comme les Lockwood. Tyler y avait passé uniquement 3 petites heures. Caroline avait malgré tout eu du mal à rester devant les grilles de la salle regardant Tyler traverser ça tout seul. Elijah était revenu pendant la journée vers 14h alors que qu'il avait réussis à avoir plus d'informations sur sa famille. Une source cher payé lui avait révélée que uniquement 5 membres de sa famille étaient " morts ". Il ne savait pas lesquels mais qu'un des 6 airait encore quelque part sur la terre. C'était déjà une plutôt bonne nouvelle. Il espérait fortement que ça soit Sophia. Sa grande soeur et de loin la fille la plus intelligent qu'il connaisse. C'était grâce à elle que Klaus réussis d'avoir une vie normale...

Tyler eu un tremblement et ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en serrant Caroline contre lui.

- Hey qu'est-ce que t'a ?

- Mauvais rêve... Caroline je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Je sais. J'aimerais tellement être capable de sortir d'ici et aller à Mystic Falls avec toi.

Soudainement un téléphone sonna : Celui d'Elijah. D'en bas, Tyler entendit en brouillé et Caroline écoutait toute la conversation :

- Elijah ! Ravi de voir que tu es en vie.

- Tu m'as menti !

- Oui un peu. Avoue que c'était drôle.

- Absolument pas !

- J'aimerais parler à Caroline. Je parie qu'elle est toujours là. Qu'elle écoute même notre conversation. Quelqu'un à bien du retirer la dague après tout.

-... Caroline si c'est vrai, je te prierais de descendre immédiatement.

Caroline s'exécuta laissant Tyler en haut dans la chambre. Elijah tendit le téléphone :

- Allô ? dit-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Ahh ma petite Caroline ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question stupide !

- Tu vis quand même dans ma maison depuis 1 mois alors je dirais que oui. Est-elle confortable ?

- Tu plaisante ? Je déteste être ici et..

- C'est pourquoi tu es libre de partir. Rien ne te retiens dans le château.

- Je peux partir !

- Oui. Mais sois en sûr, mon retour sera pour bientôt. N'entreprends pas de grand projet. Et comment vas Tyler ?

- Comment tu.. !

- Je saurai toujours tout pauvre idiote. Ne tente pas de découvrir d'où peut me venir l'information tu prendrais trop de temps. Tu en as déjà si peu. A très bientôt Elijah. ajouta Klaus en raccrochant.

Elijah était perdu. Pourquoi son frère aurait laissé Caroline partir alors qu'il l'a capturé...

- Elijah je peux parfaitement aller avec toi pour chercher les autres membres de ta famille et..

- Non sûrement pas. Merci beaucoup mais t'a famille se trouve à Mystic Falls. Tous tes amis sont là-bas. Tu devrais y retourner. Je vais m'en sortir seul. C'est bien comme ça que j'ai fais pendant des années après tout.

C'est la que le plus surprenant arriva : Caroline prit Elijah dans les bras, lui sourit et monta en haut. Il connaissait sa gentillesse un minimum mais qu'elle soit aussi débordante... Aucune femme ne l'avait prit d'une façon amicale dans les bras depuis 1762. Sa dernière amie avait périe des mains de Klaus car Elijah tua l'humaine de Klaus.

*Changement de scène

Alaric & Halya étaient tous les deux dans la voiture. Ils avaient pratiquement rouler toute la journée d'hier. Ce fameux Alan qu'elle cherchait habitait apparemment loin. Bien sûr, Alaric avait posé la question :

- Au lieu d'aller d'à gauche à droite tu ne pourrais plutôt faire un sort de tracement ?

- Non impossible sur lui. Aucun de mes sorts ne l'affectera. C'est plutôt lui qui contrôlera la situation que nous.

- Serrais-tu en train de me dire qu'on court vers une mort certaine !

- Mais non Rick. Le conseil à prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre Alan qu'il était rechercher.

Nous n'avons pas fait tous ses kilomètres pour rien.

- Bon à savoir. Mais as-tu seulement une idée où nous sommes ? On a quitté la Virginie depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu ne trouve pas que tous ses arbres te rappel quelque chose...

- On va dans la forêt amazonienne ou quoi ?

- Hm, pas vraiment mais quelque chose de similaire.

" je suis certaine que je le trouverai la... "

- Temps mieux si tu es certaine de toi parce que, personnellement j'y crois pas trop moi à cette histoire. Les loups les vampires et les sorcières ça me suffit.

- Mais ne cesses-tu donc jamais de parler. Et il y bien plus de créature sur cette fichue planète qu'on ne le pense. Les bestioles les plus sombres heureusement ne sont officiellement pas ici mais enfermée entre les deux mondes.

- Génial je dois faire quoi si je tombe sur une de ses.. créatures ?

- Au mieux tu cours tu survis, au pire tu meurs. ..

*Changement de scène

Il faisait plutôt gris ce matin quand Jeremy se réveilla. Bonnie dormait encore; Spécialement après cette nuit très éprouvante. Jeremy avait enfin reçu son premier mort à aider. Jamais il n'avait vécu une chose aussi troublante à faire. Il ne s'était endormi que vers 4h du matin car la personne était troublée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était sur terre pendant uniquement 6 heures. Bonnie & lui ont prit pratiquement toute la nuit pour retrouver des potentiel membres de la famille du garçon. Il était épuisé même après avoir dormi. Il eu beaucoup de mal à se lever sans faire bouger Bonnie mais réussis malgré tout après la 3 ième tentative. Pour une fois, ils avaient dormi dans la maison des Gilbert car la maison des sorcières était trop loin. Jeremy descendait les escaliers en vitesse et une fois dans la cuisine il se senti d'un seul coup horriblement seul. Il prit un bol dans l'armoire, se sortit les céréales et c'est en sortant la tête du frigo en ayant prit le lait qu'il eu une mauvaise surprise ...

- Salut Jeremy.

- Que fais-tu ici ! Je pensais que tu me ficherais la paix.

- Helias à décider de m'envoyer pour venir te chercher. Il Le jeune homme que tu as aidé hier soir à été jugé ce matin. Ils vont le relâcher. A un endroit parfaitement différent. Il aura une vie que celle qu'il avait ; D'autres amis de parents. Ils sont rares ces cas la. Je n'ais vu que 3 réincarnations depuis que je suis morte.

- Ce gamin était limite plus jeune que moi. Ou pratiquement du même âge ! Comment pouvez-vous lui retirer son ancienne vie.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ! Il va en avoir une neuve.

- Pour peut-être mourir à nouveau dans 17 ans...

- Malheureusement je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Et pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé toi et non un autre ?

- Pour ton cas il n'y avait que moi qui était volontaire à vrai dire. Là-bas, tout le monde te surnomme " le gamin au 6 ième sens ". Personne ne te vois comme Jeremy Gilbert, le garçon qui vous permet de réparer vos erreurs. D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir une missions spéciale. Le 6 ième sens que tu auras sera pour aider Vicky en particulier. Elle à fichu sa vie en l'air et beaucoup de dettes.

- Alors je vais revoir Vicky aussi !

- Pratiquement tout le monde pourra la voir quand bon elle voudra se montrer.

- Pourquoi vous me faites ça ! J'ai jamais rien demander à part vivre ma vie nom d'un chien. Il y avait peut-être des vampires, des loups-garous, toi et toutes ses autres sorcières mais j'aimais ma vie comme ça. J'y avais un rôle aussi.

- Ne te plains pas à moi je ne t'ais rien fais. Logiquement tu devrais être juger et à ta place en ce moment si ta sorcière de copine ne t'avait pas ramener à la vie.

- Je remercie Bonnie plutôt oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'Elena aurait fait sans moi ?

- Continuer sa vie comme tout le monde. Mais, même elle ne la vie pas entièrement.

- Il faut que je revois ma soeur ! Tu as l'air bien au courant des choses. Dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose.

- Ha excuse-moi mais je suis demander ailleurs. Surtout, ne t'attends pas à avoir la paix. Le conseil va très bientôt te contacter toi & ta baguette magique.

- Ne traites pas Bonnie de ... !

Eut-il à peine le temps de dire qu'Anna disparut de la cuisine. Le bol qu'avait Jeremy en main se brisa et depuis en haut Bonnie hurla :

- Jeremy à l'aide ! JEREM.. !

Se fichant complètement de ce bol cassé il faillait à l'étage et vu Bonnie inconsciente, comme morte sur le lit.

*Changement de scène

Il devait être 11h et Rebecca entra enfin chez elle. Stefan était introuvable. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus en mutation mais il devait airé quelque part en ville... Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison quand soudain elle entendit un coeur affolé battre à toute vitesse. Sûrement une fille. Mais où ! Le bruit était très près. Elle monta à l'étage et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit Stefan en train de boire une fille âgée dans la 20 aines qui devait probablement avoir été hypnotisée pour ne pas crier. Elle était d'ailleurs plus que ravie que Stefan la boive semblant prendre son pied. Rebecca ne comprenait pas d'où elle avait donc pu entendre les battements de coeur. Se re concentrant elle les ré-entendit. Ils venaient de sa chambre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et vu un homme. Avait sûrement été confuse par le coeur de la fille que Stefan avait. Il avait l'air pourtant calme en apparence.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et qui vous a autoriser à entrer dans ma maison !

- Je m'appel Xavier. Excusez-moi c'est une source qui m'envois pour vous informer.

- De quoi. Et surtout qui était-ce !

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'hypnotiser. J'ai fais un long chemin jusqu'ici. De Chicago. Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche. Savez-vous qui est Nathalie Gorgieva ?

- Absolument pas. Que me veut cette femme.

- Je dois seulement vous informer de garder sa création en vie sans débordement. Elle sait qui vous êtes d'où vous venez.

- De quoi tu parles ! J'exige d'avoir plus de..

N'eut-elle pas le temps de finir que Xavier sorti de sous lui un fusil et se tira une balle au niveau de la carotide. Rebecca n'en revînt pas. Ce type s'était fait hypnotiser pour mourir et c'est tout. Et qui était la création de cette fameuse Nathalie ? Est-ce elle qui aurait décider au départ qu'elle se transforme en hybride ?

Stefan apparut à la porte de la chambre de Rebecca ayant un filet de sang qui lui restait au coin de la bouche.

- Il s'est passé quoi ! demanda t'il embrouiller de s'être levé aussi vite après avoir bu une tel quantité de sang.

- Ce gars avait un message d'une Nathalie à me faire passer. Il s'est tiré une balle après...

- Tu n'as rien toi ça va ?

- Oui ne t'en fais surtout pas. C'est pas une balle qui me tuera de toute façon. Je suis invincible. Mais je pourrais savoir où tu étais toi !

- Et bien ici. Où veux-tu que j'ai été d'autre ?

- Je parle de cette nuit. Je t'ais chercher partout ! Ce n'est pas facile de suivre un corbeau dans le noir. Et la fille que tu as ramener tu aurais pu au moins m'en informer. Je te préviens moi quand j'amène quelqu'un pour le boire. Dis-moi si je me trompe mais à présent elle est morte, vidé de son sang dans la chambre ?

- Oui mais je l'ai lâchée pour venir voir si tu allais bien.

- Et bien je vais bien merci beaucoup. Maintenant va te débarrasser de son corps. Et avec efficacité s'il te plait. Klaus m'a dit qu'il allait m'appeler dans pas longtemps et ensuite nous allons sortir. Joseph est dans les environs depuis quelques jours et il n'a pas eu le temps de venir jusqu'ici. Il m'a dit qu'il devait me présenter quelqu'un donc tu as intérêt à être convenable c'est compris.

- Je sais Becky merci de ne pas me crier dessus. Je suis au courant de ce que je dois faire. Et puis, Joseph c'est ton frère pas le mien..

Aie sujet qui fâche ! Depuis bien longtemps que Stefan avait complètement zappé Damon & Elena.

- Tu pense au tien c'est ça... ? demanda Rebecca triste.

- Non non pas du tout. Je me charge du corps de la fille tout de suite.

*Changement de scène

- Oui ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Je t'appellerai dé que j'ai des nouvelles. Et j'ai confiance en Katherine.

- A bientôt Monsieur Sutton, dit Katherine depuis la voiture.

Ray embrassa son père et se dirigea vers la voiture. Kath monta dedans et Kyle lui resta sous le porche avec sa copine. Le père de Ray avait depuis quelques années une nouvelle femme que Ray n'avait pas prit le temps de connaître. Il n'en avait pas non plus eu la volonté vu qu'avec son père les choses semblaient foutues... Quand Kath & Ray étaient arrivés hier, Kyle avait d'abord eu une rage folle. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son fils mais au contraire, car il lui manquait. Sa nouvelle femme; Evy, était un loup également. Leur amitié avait débuté il y a 6 ans quand Kyle lui apprenais comment gérer les transformations pendant les pleines lunes.

Ray avait eu cette nuit, beaucoup de fil à retordre : Son père l'aida pour la première fois à se transformer d'une traite et de gérer l'état du loup. Katherine était stupéfaite d'avoir vu cela

car aucun d'eux n'était hybride elle l'aura senti = Si elle se faisait mordre par mégarde elle était fichu sauf si elle retrouvait Klaus à temps. Bien sûr, Ray n'avait pas réussis du premier coup...

Evy & Kyle étaient deux personnes absolument extraordinaires :

Kyle, avait pendant très longtemps cherché un moyen de contrôler la mutation. Il avait également une sorcière spécialement à son service pour lui fournir le produit qui faisait qu'il se transformait sans aucun mal. Le reste, d'après lui, était un simple jeux d'enfant. Comme devoir résister à la tentation de tuer. Il n'était pas non plus surpris que son fils traîne avec une vampire. Mais de là, à ce que cela soit Katerina Petrova était une autre affaire. Il avait brièvement entendu dire que c'était un vampire sanguinaire qui ne pensait qu'à elle mais il eu la magnifique surprise qu'en réalité, elle était une personne parfaitement respectable. Et si elle s'était attachée à Ray, c'était plus à ses risques et périls à elle qu'à lui.

Evy, aimait beaucoup Ray. Kyle lui avait parler de lui souvent mais elle était étonnée de voir qu'un voile de rage et une espèce de carapace airait autour de lui lorsqu'il était arrivé, main dans la main avec Katherine. Bien sûr, elle avait immédiatement senti qu'elle était un vampire. Rapidement ses peurs disparurent car, se faisant à l'idée qu'elle était entourée de 3 loups, elle était donc plus danger qu'eux. Katherine & elle avaient eues une longue conversation sur les vampires et même une brève partie de sa vie. Evy était curieuse de savoir comment l'on vivait dans les années 1400. Elles avaient créé un lien; Certe pas énorme ni probablement durable mais il était en travaux.

- Je suis en admiration pour ton père et ta belle-mère. Ils sont si sympas..

- Maintenant qu'ils te connaissaient, je te conseilles de rester gentille et polie. Surtout de ne jamais leur faire de peine. Si je laisse entrer quelqu'un dans la vie de mon père pour que je me retrouve seul car tu auras fais ou dis une connerie, je te préviens que tu auras des sérieux problèmes.

- Hey mais je n'ais rien fais ! Je les adores vraiment. Déstresse je ne leur ferais rien. Pourquoi t'en inquiéter de toute façon ?

- Tu es un vampire Kathy, tu as tes raisons et tu ne seras pas toujours honnête avec moi c'est une évidence.

- Regarde la route au lieu de me fixer imbécile. A l'allure à laquelle tu vas, tu vas être sérieusement amoché si tu fais un accident.. Je ne dis que je te sauverais pas mais bon.

Fixant le pare-brise il ne voulait plus dire un mot à Katherine. Quand elle prit la main de Ray elle lui dit qu'elle était désolé d'être ainsi et qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne lui ferait à lui, comme à son père, pas le moindre mal.

*Changement de scène

Caroline & Tyler étaient enfin près à partir. N'ayant pas des tonnes d'affaires avec eux, ils pouvaient embarquer sur-le-champ. Elijah ne le montrait pas mais il était au fond triste de laisser Caroline partir. Elle était sa seule réelle amie. Et il aurait souhaiter qu'elle aille avec lui afin de trouver sa famille mais il l'aimait trop pour lui demander un tel service. Et puis, Tyler & Elena ainsi que tous les autres devaient être désorienter depuis qu'elle avait disparut. Vu qu'elle réunissait toujours tout le monde. Caroline arrivait dans le couloir et vu Elijah avec un verre à la main.

- Tu es certain de vouloir te mettre à leur recherche seul ? dit Caroline en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'irais bien. Rien ne peux me détruire à moins de trouver l'une des autres armes que la première sorcière a cachée il y a bien longtemps, je suis en parfaite sécurité. Pour Klaus ne t'en fais pas trop. Je reviendrais très vite à Mystic Falls pour voir comment tout ce passe.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fais Elijah. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux être le demi-frère de Klaus. Vous êtes si différent...

-... c'est bon Care j'ai tout ce qu'il faut on peut y aller.

Elijah ouvrit la porte les laissant passer. Une fois arrivé devant son humer qu'il voulait donner à Caroline, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et dit :

- Prends soin de toi s'il te plait. en l'embrassant sur la joue et en l'enlaçant.

D'un simple sourire, il vit les grilles du château s'ouvrir et partir Caroline...

*Changement de scène

Damon & Elena étaient donc passés par la maison à Lexington avant d'arriver à présent au manoir. Elena n'avait pas bougé d'un seule centimètres quand il s'était garé à deux pas de la maison. Elle avait laissé Damon tout faire. Les habits, le linge... Même le sale. Elle était trop énerver ainsi qu'heurtée, triste et colère contre lui qu'elle avait décider qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas avant un long moment. En effet, depuis maintenant 3 heures, elle n'avait toujours pas dis un seul mot et n'y comptait pas. Arrivés au manoir, tous les rideaux étaient fermés sauf une fenêtre qui était ouverte : Celle du pallier d'en haut qui menait à la chambre de Damon. Il y avait également une autre voiture garée. Elena ne la connaissait pas. C'était Andie.

Depuis quand était-elle là ? Depuis qu'elle avait appeler Damon car elle avait besoin de lui hier ? Damon stoppa la voiture et Elena en descendit tout de suite tout en prenant son sac. La seule phrase qu'elle dirait à Damon le restant de la journée sera :

- Je monte dans le chambre de Stefan tu me fiches la paix ou je demande à Bonnie de venir immédiatement c'est clair ?

- Et bien, ça m'a l'air aussi clair que de l'eau de roche mais tu ne..

Elena leva la main car elle ne voulait tout simplement rien entendre. Elle entrait avec un calme magistral dans la maison et monta les escaliers quand elle vit Andie sortir de la chambre de Damon du fond du couloir.

- Ah et bien vous voilà ça va Elena ?

- Ne me parle même pas.

- Je ne t'ais rien fais je te rappel ! Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. Jenna n'aurait pas aimer te voir comme ça.

- Je t'en prie ne parlons pas de Jenna maintenant. Laisse-moi tranquille et puis c'est tout ! dit Elena en claquant la porte de la chambre de Stefan. Elle ouvrit les doubles fenêtres et s'allongeait sur le lit.

Andie descendait et quand elle vit Damon, elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour mon homme. lui dit-elle.

- Andie ! Que-ce que fou ici ? Je t'avais dis que je rentrerais mais que tu n'avais pas à venir à la pension. Que ne comprends-tu pas dans " Ne vas pas chez moi. " ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise c'est tout. Oh comme si je ne t'avais pas manquer peut-être ? Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la petite ? Pas l'air très en forme.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons alors.. ( tout re-déposant Andie au sol ), tu es gentille mais tu t'en vas. J'ai des choses à faire.

- Comme ?

- Me mettre à la recherche de mon frère...

Après tout.. Reste ici. Moi je m'en vais. Elena te parlera sûrement plus qu'à moi de toute façon...

- D'accord mais quand reviendras-tu ?

-... j'en sais rien Andie ! Occupes-toi de la maison en mon absence c'est tout. Ce n'est pas trop demander quand même ?

- Promis je m'en occupe ! Je t'aime Damon !

-... c'est ça ouais... dit-il en ressortant et en mettant le contact de sa voiture pour finalement partir.

Andie vit Damon s'en aller et retourna dans la maison. Il n'y avait à nouveau aucuns bruits comme maintenant depuis 2 jours. Même venant de la chambre de Stefan. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas l'ouïe aussi développée que lui mais elle aurait entendu quand même s'il y avait du mouvement. Elle remonta les escaliers en ayant fait du café pour Elena & elle. Toquant à la porte il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Elena ma puce s'il te plait je peux entrer. J'aimerais qu'on discute toutes les deux. J'ai des informations importantes à te dire. Jenna & moi étions très amie. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais elle m'a confié quelque chose de très important.

Enfin elle entendit Elena se lever du lit. Lui ouvrant la porte elle l'invitait à entrer...

Andie entra dans la chambre et voyait qu'Elena avait quelques larmes sur les joues. Elle retourna sur le lit et ne faisait pas face à Andie. Quand elle lui tendit le café, Elena le prit et ainsi qu'un moment pour respirer un bon coup.

- Hey ça va ma puce ? Vous étiez où Damon & toi pendant près d'un mois ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire où s'est excuse-moi mais ça doit rester son endroit.

- Il vient de probablement te blesser et tu le défens encore ?

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Si tu savais à quel point il est différent là-bas... Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire, là tout de suite ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette. Surtout pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

- Autant prendre tout d'un coup...

Andie vint s'installer près d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes :

- Tu as un grand demi-frère toujours vivant. Il doit avoir quelque chose comme 24 ans. Jenna avait commencer des recherches il y quelques mois et elle ne voulait pas te le dire avant qu'elle ne le trouve elle-même. Quand elle a apprit pour John, elle s'est mise à revoir les papiers à gauche et à droite. Elle m'avait envoyé enquêter sur lui. Au départ, ça lui paraissait mission impossible et malheureusement elle est morte avant de pouvoir finir si proche du but.

- Andie, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de faire de mauvaise plaisanteries !

- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse !

- D'accord disons alors que j'ai un demi-frère donc je ne suis plus si seule que ça, mon frère Jeremy est je ne sait pas où avec Bonnie.

- Chez vous ; Je l'ais croisé hier mais uniquement deux secondes.

- Il ne crains de toute façon rien avec Bonnie à ses côtés. Donc, qui et d'où sort ce soudain demi-frère !

- Isobel cachait vraiment beaucoup de choses Elena. En l'occurrence lui. Elle l'a abandonné tout autant que toi. Je sais uniquement qu'il est vivant et qu'il s'appel Ayden.

- J'ai un demi-frère de 24 ans ? Non mais c'est...

- Choquant ? Impossible ? Trop d'un coup ?

- MAGNIFIQUE ! Il faut que je le retrouve immédiatement. Mais il faut que j'en informe Jeremy. Tu saurais organiser un meeting avec Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, mon frère, Bonnie et Damon.

- Ma belle ça va être impossible. Caroline a disparu en même temps que Stefan il y a plus d'un mois, sa mère Liz est morte tuée par un vampire. J'ai reconnu le type de meurtre. La police est au courant que c'est un vampire qui l'a tué mais disent aux autres gens qu'elle est morte égorgée forcement par un tigre. Il y en a un qui traîne vraiment mais à ce point la.

Tyler est parti je ne sais où il y a 3 jours ; Alaric est parti pratiquement en même temps que Damon & toi. J'ai du travail moi alors forcément je suis restée ici et suis au courant de beaucoup de choses.

- QUOI ! Une bonne nouvelle pour une mauvaise ? A quoi tu t'amuse Andie ! Ruiner ma vie alors qu'elle est déjà désastreuse ?

- Mais absolument pas. Tu voudrais organiser une chose impossible je t'informe uniquement que ça sera impossible..

- Sort d'ici...

- Pardon ?

- Dégage de cette chambre ! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. J'en ais assez des mauvaises nouvelles. Le pire est que tout est de ma faute ! Et je ne peux tout simplement pas laissez tout tomber ni en finir Damon ni aucuns d'entre vous ne me laissera faire.

- Jamais on ne veux que quelqu'un ce suicide Elena. Peu importe la personne et la situation.

- Andie fiches-moi la paix ! dit Elena en se levant de rage tout en emportent Andie par le bras et la mettre dehors. Fermant la porte à double tour, Elena sautant ou plutôt se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Andie se retrouvait donc dans le couloir. Elle regardait son portable, faisait défiler la liste jusqu'à arriver au nom " Ayden "...

*Changement de scène

Klaus qui avait désespérément chercher un aéroport en trouva enfin un. Il y entra sans problème jusqu'à arriver devant le guichet.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je avoir votre nom et voir votre ticket s'il vous plait ?

Déjà agacé avant que ça ne commence, Klaus l'hypnotisait :

" Je veux une place en V.I.P sur le prochain avion qui va à Chicago. "

- Le prochain part dans exactement 10 minutes je ne peux malheureusement pas..

" Tu t'exécute. Fait descendre quelqu'un qui à prit ma place."

Elle annula donc la place d'un passager et déjà 2 agents de sécurité partirent en trombe vers les pistes. Klaus tranquillement se dirigeait vers les embarcadères. A chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question sur son billet ou autre, il hypnotisait ces personnes pour avoir la paix. Il monta enfin dans l'avion et prit place à côté d'une femme seule. Elle était plutôt jolie et avoir 35 ans. Blonde aux cheveux bouclé attachés. Un visage fin. Klaus la trouvait vraiment très belle.

- Mademoiselle ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Cette fille daignait lui jeter un seul regard. Seulement en ayant entendu sa voix elle n'osait pas.

- Je ne vous mordrai pas savez-vous. ajouta t-il légèrement plus insistant.

Alors elle comme un geste décisif et serra la main de Klaus. Quand elle tourna la tête pour lui parler elle la rabaissait immédiatement après tout devenant rouge comme une pie.

- Je m'appelle Sarah.

- Nicolas. Ravie d'être assis à côté d'une aussi belle femme.

- Oh je vous en prie ne me flatter pas temps que ça. Des filles de mon genre, ça court partout.

- Oui et bien personnellement, avec tout le chemin que j'ai fais jusqu'à cette aéroport je n'en ais pas vu. Je suis vraiment toucher d'avoir une fille aussi belle que vous à côté pour les prochaines 6 heures.

- Merci beaucoup. Honorée de vous avoir également. Pourquoi allez-vous à Chicago ?

- Rendre visite à une personne qui me manque horriblement. A voir toutes vos affaires, vous êtes femme d'affaires. Sur quoi vous travailler ?

- Rien de bien passionnant. Si je commence à vous expliquer sur quoi je travailles... En plus je dois m'en sortir seule. Mon patron ne me donne plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois.

- Vous pouvez me faire parfaitement confiance.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux.. dit Sarah hésitante.

Klaus la fixait et tenta de l'hypnotiser. Elle le fixait en ne comprenant pas tout de suite et ensuite s'écriait :

- JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous êtes un vampire.

Elle tenta de se détacher et fuir quand il la retenu de force en posant sa main sur la bouche de Sarah pour qu'elle ne crie pas.

- Je serrais-toi, je ne dirais pas un mot. Comment sais-tu pour nous ! Qui est ce fameux patron ? Et sur quoi tu travailles.

- Je ne dirai rien. Tu dois te débrouiller seul imbécile ! ajouta t-elle alors que Klaus lui brisa le cou et changea de place.

Il se mit sur une rangée vide, à côté d'un hublot et regardait le ciel paisible. Il pouvait donc à présent profiter d'un vol de 6h tranquille.

*Changement de scène

Jeremy vit donc Bonnie inconsciente sur son lit. Il criait qu'elle se réveille. Aucuns pouls se fit sentir non plus. Elle paraissait être morte quand soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressait d'un coup sec et fit face à Jeremy. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Elle fixait Jeremy et lui dit :

- Ce n'est qu'un commencement. Cesse de te mêler de mes affaires. Si tu veux vraiment ne pas mourir, tu ne chercheras pas à m'aider. Ta sorcière y passera.

- Vicky !

- Ne tente pas de m'aider ou tu aura de sérieux problèmes ! dit-elle en lançant un sort à Jeremy.

Son bras se tordit en arrière et se brisa alors que Vicky disparut d'un sourire du corps de Bonnie alors qu'elle tomba dans les pommes. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir là tout de suite, Jeremy prit son portable et appela une ambulance. S'effondrant au sol près de Bonnie, se tordant de douleur à cause de son bras, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre.

*Changement de scène

Damon était en route & au téléphone :

- Ric je peux savoir où tu es ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Je suis à la recherche de Stefan. Pourquoi t'es plus à Mystic Falls. Ton appart est complètement vide ! Appel-moi !

cria t-il en jetant son portable sur le siège à côté. Depuis qu'il avait quittés la maison, il se sentait horriblement mal et triste. Probablement Elena qui allait tout sauf bien. Quand soudain il eut tel une vague de joie. Comme si d'un cou, elle pensait à nouveau à une chose joyeuse. D'une façon parfaitement inattendue Damon put percevoir les pensées d'Elena :

" Je sais que tu trouvera ton frère Damon. Tu tiens à lui. Tu fera tout pour l'avoir auprès de toi à nouveau."

- Elena !

- Damon ! Mais que-ce que !


End file.
